Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride (to be rewritten)
by Javier the WordSmith
Summary: As Joseph took Chise and Ruth with him for his own uses. A magical disturbance separates Chise and Ruth from Joseph and lands them in a New world. In Which world you ask? Remnant. How did they end up there? why are they there? and Why is Chise younger? May contain some OC's and RWBY and Ancient Magus bride doesn't belong to me. slight cursing in future chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Separation and Arrival

**Salutations everyone! This is obviously a The Ancient Magus bride x RWBY crossover. now this story will take place during when Cartaphilus/Joseph takes Chise and during Summer Rose's "Final" mission, but I decided instead of Joseph taking chise I decided to add Ruth along but still in the shadows and you'll figure out how both Ruth and Chise end up on Remnant. And if you want to R &R.**

 **"Speech"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **RWBY and The Ancient Magus's Bride belong to their respective owners**

 **Chapter 1**

'I can't be by your side.'

'Not as you are now'

Chise thought sadly as she left with Joseph (who is possessing Stella)

'I'm sorry Chise i'm here..' Ruth Whispered in her thoughts

'Why, Ruth Why? I didn't want this..' Muttered Chise in her Thoughts

'I know, but me and Elias wanted what was the best thing we could do for you, you know we both care for you very much.' Ruth replied

'I do but why?' she asked fearing the answer and tearing up a bit

'its because- wait what is that magical disturbance?' said Ruth curiously

'its Joseph bringing us to his desired location..' muttered Chise darkly

'No I meant it feels like we're being pulled away from him instead' Ruth replied

'I think so it doesn't feel that different but I felt no pressure on my arm, does that mean Joseph is no longer beside me?' Chise thought looking briefly at her side noticing her with Ruth instead of Joseph.

"Hi" said Ruth cheekily

"Where are we being sent to?" Chise asked a little bit scared

"I don't know Chise but whatever happens I'm here" replied Ruth calmly

"Thank you Ruth." Chise said

Suddenly Chise's eyes get heavy and she tells Ruth she's gonna take a quick nap

"sure." Said Ruth

As Chise fell asleep she noticed how warm it was getting around her.

[ **Remnant]**

Summer Rose: one of the most skilled Huntresses on Remnant and part of Team STRQ one of the strongest Team of Hunters and Huntresses. Together with Taiyang and the Twins Raven and Qrow Brawen they fought the creatures of Grimm as Friends and Teammates then later on as a family although Raven left Taiyang and Summer with her 1 month old daughter Yang the rest of Team STR raised Yang and later Tai and Summer got married and raised Ruby, Tai and Summers Daughter.

Today was Summer's latest Mission: To kill some Grimm around Forever Fall

The Mission was simple enough. Summer was happy that is was simple and she can hopefully return to her daughters earlier than Taiyang since he was on a mission and Qrow offered to babysit the kids while they were both gone.

As Summer was fighting some Beowolves a loud howl could be heard as she glanced briefly over to her side she noticed an Alpha Beowolf there waiting for its comrades to injure her.

'Well it might get disappointed' chuckled Summer

Suddenly a younger BeoWolf bit her leg and she had to go down and continue fighting for her life while crippled.

'NO I will not go down like this!' she thought angrily

 **:with Ruth and Chise:**

"Chise wake up." Ruth Nudged her slowly

"hmm... w-what Ruth?" asked Chise sleepily noticing how her voice was a bit higher and younger sounding

"Um I don't want to alarm you but open your eyes first" instructed Ruth

"um ok?" replied Chise confused

"Ruth why do you look a lot taller and why are we in a forest?" asked Chise worriedly

"Um I think you got younger and the reason why we are in a forest I have no clue." said Ruth

"WHAT?!" Chise shouted and started tearing up

"Woah calm down Chise, Something might hear you" Said Ruth as he tried to calm her

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I'M YOUNGER I MEAN I NOW MAGIC CAN DO SOME THINGS BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD DO THIS!" screamed Chise as tears threatened to fall from her eyes

Suddenly Wolf Howls could be heard and Ruth put his hand over Chises mouth to silence her

"shh.. I'll deal with them you wait here." Whispered Ruth

"I'll go with you I can help!" replied Chise

Seeing the determined fire in her adorable cute eyes Ruth just sighed and changed into his dog form and said "hop on and don't make a sound" he then pounded towards the howls while Chise clung on for dear life

As they approached the 'wolves' howls they heard a scream and Ruth ran even faster while Chise clung tighter

When they got near to the source of the howls and scream they noticed that the wolves didn't look like regular wolves their fur was pitch black and a bone mask was on wolves face and spikes jutted out of their limbs. These 'Wolves' no 'Hell Hounds' seemed to be hunting something or someone

Then Ruth noticed the injured woman in the middle of the pack.

"Chise i'm going to try to rescue that woman and hopefully defeat those things and remain hidden until it is done" Ruth whispered

"o-ok." Whispered Chise as she got off Ruth

 **:with Summer:**

'i'm sorry Ruby, Yang, Tai it seems I won't be home tonight or ever." Summer thought as she continued to fight to live even though she knew that the Beowolves only needed one more big strike before she is down.

As Summer continued to fight a sneaky Beowolf stalked from behind and poised to strike when it suddenly heard a loud howl from something else, **something** **more dangerous.**

 **That's all for now folks**

 **I do hope you like it so far**

 **Leave a review on what to improve on and what would you hopefully like to see on Remnant's Ancient magus bride!**


	2. Chapter 2: Summers Rescue

**Hello Again everyone Chapter 2 of Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride is out and your reading it right now! I do hope you'll like this one as well as the first chapter and as always R &R.**

 **"Speech"**

' **Thought**

 ***action*  
**

 **Chapter 2**

 **:with Summer:**

 **OWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'What is that?' Summer thought as she covered her ears 'Well whatever it is it's distracting the grimm' as she removed her hands from her ears and crawled away from the Grimm she took a quick glance at her "rescuer"

It was something she hadn't seen before

Or thought of for that matter

It looked like a Beowolf but instead of a bone mask it had a furry dog-ish face if you could call its face that. It also had red eyes but unlike the Grimm it had pupils and it was standing on four legs instead of the Beowolves usual two legged stand and it didn't seem concerned with the Grimm surrounding it instead it focused on Summer and it gave her a slight nod before it tensed.

Then the fight Began

The Wolf/Dog charged the Beowolf in front of it and tore its neck off then suddenly it was replaced by a tall lanky man with wavy black hair and a bored face then He suddenly grabbed a Beowolves face and it promptly turned to dust resulting in the Grimm's speedy disintegration much to Summer's shock. Then the Man once again changed into his Wolf/Dog form and clawed at two beowolves before stopping to rest. Suddenly it was surrounded by the remaining 3 beowolves. Before the beowolves could strike a fire-ball struck the Alpha from its side  
When Summer looked at the direction of the Fire-ball she noticed a little girl with bright red hair and green eyes, beautiful ones at that and the little girl was looking at the beowolves with anger and she was clutching a reddish staff with a bird perched on top. The girl pointed her staff towards the alpha again while muttering something incoherent as the Alpha charged hoping to pounce on her. At her at first Summer raised her weapon to hopefully help her but she didn't need to since suddenly the Alpha was frozen mid-flight which then it promptly fell and shattered. With the Alpha down the 3 beowolves started to run but the Wolf/Dog/man struck them down before they could run away.

The girl and the wolf/dog/man approached Summer slowly and carefully as if she was an injured animal

"D-don't worry ma'am we're here to help." Said the redheaded girl afterwards she turned to the Wolf/dog/man beside her and said "Ruth, can you change form so that you can carry her to a nearby hospital or something?" Suddenly the man now known as Ruth changed and replied "Chise can't you use a spell to heal her?" Summer frowned when he said "spell" but before she could say something, the girl now known as Chise replied "well I could but somebody didn't teach me a single Healing spell!" the girl said in slight frustration. "Not even a simple one?" Ruth inquired "none at all" replied Chise

Summer was about to ask who are they but before she could she felt her eyes heavy and she felt faint and she promptly fell asleep.

 **:with Chise and Ruth:**

When the woman fell asleep Chise said worriedly to Ruth "Ruth hurry she could be bleeding to death!" "ok but don't go anywhere i'll do a quick search to see if there's a nearby town or city with a hospital." With that Ruth changed into his dog form and ran off to look.

Sighing Chise approached the woman and shook her slighty to wake her at first it didn't work, she shook a second time only a bit harder and the Woman woke up!

"Wh-what Ruby it's still 7:00 am we can bake cookies in a while." Said the Woman as she woke up

"Oh, well hello there" said the woman calmly

"hello." Came Chises reply

There was awkward silence as they stared at each other

"uh-h." Coughed the woman

"So what is a little girl like you doing here at Forever Fall?" the woman asked

"Forever fall?"

 **That's all folks**

 **Sorry to leave you all at a cliff hanger :D**

 **As always if you like leave a rating and a review on what I need to improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Return and Introductions

**Salutations Everyone! Sorry for not posting the latest chapter since I was travelling and working on other things so sorry! Anyways here's the latest Chapter and I hope you like it!**

" **Speech"**

' **Thought'**

 ***Action***

 **Previously**

"Oh, well hello there" said the woman calmly

"hello." Came Chises reply

There was awkward silence as they stared at each other

"uh-h." Coughed the woman

"So what is a little girl like you doing here at Forever Fall?" the woman asked

"Forever fall?"

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

"What's Forever Fall Miss..?" Chise asked politely

"Just call me Summer Chise was it? And What do you mean "What's Forever Fall"? Almost everyone around here knows what or where Forever Fall is." I said bluntly

"um but I'm not from around here nor is my brother Ruth" said Chise politely

"your brother? You mean that Shaggy, Emo and Dog changing young man is your brother?! Does that mean..? I asked worried

"if you mean that I can change into a dog myself then no." Chise replied bluntly

Before Summer could reply she saw Chises Older 'Brother' Ruth coming towards them in his human form instead of his dog form

"Chise! I found a nearby town with a hospital that looks capable of caring for patients" as he said this to Chise he picked up Summer who in turned let out a small squeak before slapping him in the face

 **:with Ruth and Chise:**

"OW!" Ruth said

"What was that for?!" he wondered

"Well, you didn't really introduce yourself and it's rude to pick up women you don't know!" Summer retorted

"Fine." Said Ruth "Hello my name is Ruth and what is yours?" he asked annoyed

"Ruth..." Chise said

Before she could reprimand him for being rude Summer replied

"Hello **Ruth** my name is Summer." She replied Bluntly before she passed out

"Before I was interrupted I was going to say, Ruth don't be rude and hurry before she passes out" Chise chided

"Hpmh" huffed Ruth before he went in the direction he came from with Chise in tow.

 **I hope you like it so far and I'm again sorry for the cliffhanger :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

**Salutations everyone! Here is the latest chapter of Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride. I hope you stick around and as always R & R :D**

"Speech"  
'thought'  
*action*

 **Previously**

"Hello **Ruth** my name is Summer." She replied Bluntly before she passed out

"Before I was interrupted I was going to say, Ruth don't be rude and hurry before she passes out" Chise chided

"Hpmh" huffed Ruth before he went in the direction he came from with Chise in tow.

 **Now**

 **In the Hospital**

As Ruth (who carried Summer) along with Chise entered the Hospital they were glanced at by the people who had friends or family in the Hospital along with some of the doctors who were on their way to their patients rooms who looked like they wanted to help but they were busy or on their way to their offices and nurses who were doing the same and thinking the same.

Ruth rushed towards the Hospitals information desk (or so he thought since he himself didn't really didn't know where to send Summer too and since he's never left his other sisters grave for a long time) but before he could reach it he felt a tap on his thigh he looked down and saw Chise giving him a deadpan stare

 **:with Ruth and Chise:**

"What?" Ruth asked Chise "I'm trying to get Summer some help!" he exclaimed

"I know that" Chise replied while rolling her eyes "But you must take her to the Emergency Room in order to get her some **REAL** help" she pointed towards a door with a giant ER sign before heading towards it

"Oh" he just replied before following Chise.

 **:With Summer:**

Summer woke with a start but didn't open her eyes, at first she thought she was in a dark room but then she realised she had her eyes still close

'Oh, silly me' she said to herself shaking her head at herself slightly,

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Taiyang, her lover and partner since they were still teenagers in Beacon.

She would have smiled if she didn't notice him sleeping on a nearby chair while drooling and in a weird position.

She decided on chuckling for a bit before clapping her hands together in order to wake him

*Summer claps her hands as hard as she could*

Suddenly Tai wakes up with a shocked look in his face and he falls down with the chair he where he was sitting on

"Ow" muttered Tai as he rubbed his head and looked around for the source of his disturbed sleep

He noticed Summer covering her mouth while trying to conceal a giggle

"H-Hi Tai" she said while trying to lower her giggling

"Summer" he exclaimed "Your awake!"

"duh" Summer said bluntly after she managed to control her giggling

"Oh woops" said Tai while rubbing his head in embarrassment

"it's ok Tai" she said while smiling towards him

"So what happened?" he asked

"Well" she said

 **A few minutes later of story-telling**

"So what your telling me is that you were about to be attacked by Beowolves when this man who can change into a Dog/wolf and little girl basically annihilated a pack of beowolves without breaking a sweat?" Tai asked

"Basically" Summer replied

"Where are they now" Tai asked

"I'm not sure last I remember they were talking about taking me to a hospital and I passed out" she replied sheepishly before the door opened to reveal a nurse

"Excuse me ma'am, sir there's someone here to see you" the nurse said

She moved aside and revealed Chise and Ruth looking over

"Hi" Chise waved while elbowing Ruth

"Hello" Ruth said

 **Welp this is all folks :D**

 **Sorry for Another cliffhanger**

 **Anyways if you all want to know the Main storyline will begin later on but I wanted to do my own story before the main story so yeah**

 **Anyways as always leave a follow a like or a review if you want to**

 **And seeya all next time in Remant's Ancient Magus Bride! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital pt2

**Salutations Everybody super sorry for not updating anything on this story since I got some life stuff and other stuff to do so I couldn't work on the next chapter for a bit until now :D now I hope you like it and as always R & R! :D  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **Previously**

"So what your telling me is that you were about to be attacked by Beowolves when this man who can change into a Dog/wolf and little girl basically annihilated a pack of beowolves without breaking a sweat?" Tai asked

"Basically" Summer replied

"Where are they now" Tai asked

"I'm not sure last I remember they were talking about taking me to a hospital and I passed out" she replied sheepishly before the door opened to reveal a nurse

"Excuse me ma'am, sir there's someone here to see you" the nurse said

She moved aside and revealed Chise and Ruth looking over

"Hi" Chise waved while elbowing Ruth

"Hello" Ruth said

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

"Um Honey, Do you know who these kids are?" Taiyang asked Summer with a hint of suspicion and ignoring the face that Ruth looked as little younger than him

"Kids..?" Chise and Ruth said questioningly with a hint of anger

"Tai! And of course I know who they are they're the ones I told you about!" Summer raised her voice at Tai

"You mean these are the ones who saved you instead of me?!" he said enviously towards Summer

"Tai are you saying you're jealous of these "Kids"." she said with slight sarcasm "who somehow saved me?" she asked while trying to prevent a snicker from escaping

"N-no" he replied stuttering

Summer giggled before she put a hand on top of Tai's head

"It's ok dear maybe next time." She said to Tai encouragingly

Then she turned towards Ruth and Chise who looked like they were trying to hold a laugh

"we're sorry Mr….?" Chise apologized while asking what should she call Taiyang

"Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long" he said to Chise while flexing a bit to which he stopped quickly when he noticed Ruth glaring at him and Little Chise giving him the 'eww' face

"Tai." Summer began "S-she's just a little girl not some big burly man who saved that you have to brag about yourself about so that you can feel better about yourself." she said calmly to him with a hint of laughter in her voice

"It's ok Mrs. Rose I've met a few guys worse than him." Chise said while thinking about Oberon and a little bit of Lindel

"Good, or else I might have to reprimand him again." She said while glaring towards Tai who gulped in nervousness and said

"I'm sorry." He said to Ruth and Chise who were surprised

"I was a bit jealous of you and dumbfounded." He said

"It's alright Long" Ruth said to him

"U-um Mrs. Rose I have a question if it isn't rude to ask" Chise began

"yes what is it?" Summer asked her

" why isn't your last name Xiao Long since your married to Long?" she asked her shyly then she asked "and how did you heal so quickly? We've only been in this Hospital for a few hours."

"Well Chise I just decided to keep my last name Rose since Summer Xiao Long sounds kinda ridiculous right?" Summer replied while snickering much to Taiyang's dismay

"I would tell you the real reason why but that's another story for another time" she said afterwards

"and the reason why I healed so fast was because of a thing called Aura don't you two have an aura?" she answered and asked them

To her shock they gave her blank stares

"So is it ok for me and my wife to leave now?" Taiyang asked the Nurse who stood silently behind the door

"Sure." She replied before heading off

"ok I'm off!" Summer said before she jumped off the bed into Taiyang's arms

"Oof." Was Taiyang's reply

"So do you two have anywhere to stay?" Summer asked Ruth and Chise while still snuggling Tai who was being crushed by her

"U-um do we?" Ruth asked Chise

"No we don't because of you know." She said to him without speaking his name

"Then no we don't" Ruth said to Summer who blinked at them blankly before she said to them

"Then why don't you come stay with us?" she said to them invitingly while glaring at Taiyang to agree to which he did

'Hmm… well we don't have anywhere else to go so I think we should take up her offer.' Chise said projecting her thought to Ruth who nodded

"Okay and thank you so much Mr. Xiao Long and Mrs. Rose" Chise said while bowing in thanks

"Please call him Taiyang and call me Summer" she told her before all four of them headed out of the hospital.

 **Another cliffhanger ;D**

 **I hope you all like it and if it isn't a bother leave a fave, a review or a follow**

 **And see you all next Time on Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return Home

**Salutations everyone! Javier here here's another Chapter on Remnant's Ancient Magus bride now I want to let you all know that if you have any questions about where this story is going let me know and i'll answer them in the next chapter and I'll be answering something in this chapter since one of the review that I got in Chapter 3 doesn't let me reply to him/her so I'll be answering here (even though it wasn't a question lol). Anyways I hope you like this and as always sit back and R & R. :D**

" **Speech"**

' **Thought'**

 ***Action***

 **Previously**

"U-um do we?" Ruth asked Chise

"No we don't because of you know." She said to him without speaking his name

"Then no we don't" Ruth said to Summer who blinked at them blankly before she said to them

"Then why don't you come stay with us?" she said to them invitingly while glaring at Taiyang to agree to which he did

'Hmm… well we don't have anywhere else to go so I think we should take up her offer.' Chise said projecting her thought to Ruth who nodded

"Okay and thank you so much Mr. Xiao Long and Mrs. Rose" Chise said while bowing in thanks

"Please call him Taiyang and call me Summer" she told her before all four of them headed out of the hospital.

 **Now  
:With Summer:**

As Summer and the Others approached her and Taiyang's house She glanced up at the house and noticed it was dark at first she was a bit worried that their house might have been robbed and their daughters harmed but those thoughts quickly evaporated when the lights on both Yang and Ruby's Rooms flickered on and she heard some shouts before the door opened to reveal a crying ruby who was holding her sisters hand who in turn was trying hard not to cry and a slightly drunk Qrow

'trust Qrow to get drunk at a time like this.' I sighed before I was tackled by both Ruby and Yang which then I fell down

"Mommy!" Ruby sobbed into my shoulder while Yang said to me "We were so so worried Uncle Qrow told us you went to the hospital because you got hurt by some Grimm" before she sobbed unto her other shoulder

"wait Qrow how did you know I got hurt and went to a hospital?" I asked while comforting my daughters

"Well I got a call from Taiyang who said you were in the hospital because you were injured by some Beowolves and brought in by some kids" Qrow replied while ignoring the glares towards him by Ruth and Chise when he called them kids.

"Tai!" I turned to him which in turn made him shiver in fear and he stuttered out

"I-I just wanted Qrow to know j-just i-in case." He said to me defensively

"Yeah but you could have least told him not to tell my little girls" I retorted to him while patting Ruby's head

"So Mom who was the one who saved you?" asked Yang after she calmed down

"you see those two kids over there Yang?" I asked her while pointing at Ruth and Chises general direction "yeah- wait what do you mean two kids? I only see one kid and a big black shaggy dog that kinda looks like a beowolf on four feet" she replied with a confused look and a tired look since she was exhausted like Ruby

"Don't be sil-"I replied before looking at Ruth who was in his Dog/Wolf form looking at me

"Ruth!" Chise exclaimed

"Did not see that coming" said Qrow who had witnessed Ruth changing into a dog/wolf

"W-what are you?!" said a scared Taiyang

"He's a human just like you and me it's just that he has a little trick up his sleeve so to speak." Chise said replied defensively over Ruth

"What trick?" asked Rubyand Yang without noticing Ruth changing form because she was crying or in Yang's case still recovering from her shock of almost losing her mommy

"Nothing sweethearts" I replied before giving a 'we will never tell them or speak of this again' look to Qrow,Tai Chise and Ruth who nodded in reply

"Ok you two time for bed" I said to my two lights of my life who were nodding off and yawning

"N-not yet m-mommy zzzzzzzzz" Ruby said before falling asleep

"I agree with R-Rubes" Yang muttered before falling asleep

"you two" I said with a smile then I glanced at Ruth and Chise's direction again and noticed Ruth in his Human form again with Little Chise in his arms asleep

"Ok time for bed everyone" Whispered Tai smugly while I gave him a 'no kidding' look

"There's a Guest room for both you.. um.." Qrow said before realizing he didn't catch Ruth's name

"Ruth sir." Ruth replied before yawning

"Ok Ruth follow me." Said Qrow before entering the house with Ruth carrying Chise along with him

"Seems like our family is just getting bigger, eh? And we haven't done anything yet." Said Tai with a dirty glint in his eye

"Oh shut it besides we have enough as it is" I replied smugly before yawning

"Looks like someone is sleepy~" said Tai smugly

"Sh-shut it" I said before falling asleep luckily Tai caught me before I lost conscious

 **Thanks for reading y'all :D**

 **If you liked it leave a fav or a review :D**

 **Seeya all next time :D**

 **EDIT: I forgot to answer although I already have an answer**

 **Actually I take a 4-5 break before I start writing again since ideas flood into my noggin and i need time to arrange them properly then I start writing which takes me a few hours since I multi-task so that my brain can function properly since I need to focus on multiple things ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Routine and new faces

**Salutations everyone today will be another chapter as well as some things to clear some things up!**

 **First off**

 **Since we all know that Chise is supposed to die when she turns older but we also know some magical disturbance sent Ruth and Chise to Remnant and made Chise younger. So this "magic" did something so that Chise could reach adulthood but would suffer the consequences like she would in Earth later on (or possibly never but you can never be too certain.)**

 **Chise and Ruth will not be getting custom made weapons unlike other fanfics who have their character have a custom made weapon they will not be getting them because of these reasons**

 **Ruth doesn't need a weapon since he himself is strong in his human and Grim form (as seen in both the manga and the anime.)**

 **Chise doesn't also need a weapon since she has her magic and her staff which can help her with her magic but even though she loses it she can still use her magic and thanks to the "magic" that I explained earlier no matter how much magic she uses she won't bleed or require a long time to recover (up to a few hours max since the magic extended her life thus extended her capacity to use magic with the help of her necklace Elias gave her and the ring Angelica gave.)**

 **Now if you may noticed her arm wasn't mentioned that's because this mysterious "magic" cured her of the dragon's curse and restored her arm to normal**

 **Now I know what you're all thinking.**

' **What is this "magic" you keep speaking/muttering/mumbling about?'**

 **Well I myself do not know but I do know that a certain someone knows but refuses to explain it and is also forbidden to speak it even among her kind and others she has encountered. ;)**

 **Also you may be wondering.**

" **Will Elias appear?"**

 **All I have to say is at first he will only appear in Chise's Dreams.**

 **And lastly Chise will have Aura but no Semblance since she is not from that world but the "magic" enabled her to have an aura but no semblance**

 **And no Ruth won't get an Aura or a Semblance since he himself isn't human**

 **And all pairings will be normal and one ship might sail but Chise or Ruth won't get paired with anyone**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter! And as always R & R  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **Previously**

"There's a Guest room for both you.. um.." Qrow said before realizing he didn't catch Ruth's name

"Ruth sir." Ruth replied before yawning

"Ok Ruth follow me." Said Qrow before entering the house with Ruth carrying Chise along with him

"Seems like our family is just getting bigger, eh? And we haven't done anything yet." Said Tai with a dirty glint in his eye

"Oh shut it besides we have enough as it is" I replied smugly before yawning

"Looks like someone is sleepy~" said Tai smugly

"Sh-shut it" I said before falling asleep luckily Tai caught me before I lost conscious

 **Now**

 **:with Chise:**

"The House feels colder without you" Elias told me

"It's Summer and I've lit the fireplace but it's still chilly" he told me in my dream before he faded

I woke up to the sudden rays of sunshine against my face and when I opened my eyes I saw Ruth with a blank expression sitting in a chair next to a window which had its curtains open which let the sun shine in my face.

I didn't like it

"Morning." Ruth said to me while sitting on a chair in his human form

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked him annoyed

"I didn't it was the sun and it's not early" he said defensively

"What t-time is it anyways if it's not e-early?" I asked him while struggling not to yawn

"I don't know." Ruth replied

I gave him an irritated stare which scared him even though I was younger than him then he suddenly got up and went out the door

I got out of bed and I glanced over to my side and saw a towel and some clothes that were ready for me I checked the clothes and I thought to myself 'They smell nice, I wonder if Summer uses some special laundry soap or something."

Then I lock the door so that no one can go in while I slowly removed my clothes then wrapped the towel around myself tightly so that it won't fall off easily before unlocking and walking out the door

'But wait I don't even know where the bathroom is.' I thought before she bumped into someone

"Ow, watch where you're going kid." Taiyang said to Chise before heading towards Ruby and Yang's room

"Wait Long!" I said

"Yes um.." he replied but realised he didn't get my name

"Chise sir, And if you don't mind me asking but where is your bathroom?" I asked shyly

"Um that way" he replied pointing towards a white door to the room I came out of

I got slightly annoyed by that fact but chose to ignore it and took a bath

15-16 minutes later

I got out of the bath refreshed and I went straight to my room as I entered I saw Ruth sitting with a plate with bacon and eggs and a little bit of toast since I could see crumbs in his shirt

"Did you eat slowly this time?" I asked him as I dryed my hair and put on the clothes that were prepared for me

"I always eat slowly." He said bluntly

"Don't you remember the first day you came home?" I reminded him while reminiscing his stuffed face and everyone smiling while eating.

"No." He said guiltily before eating the last toast "Here Summer prepared this for you with love she said." He told me before handing me my breakfast which I ate with relish

"Dish is good" I said while chewing

"Chise you do know it's rude to eat with your mouthful." Ruth reprimanded me

"fine" I replied before finishing my breakfast

"Ok so, go grab your magic wand and we'll head down together to meet everyone" Ruth told me while wiping of the crumbs off his shirt

"I thought we did yesterday." I said annoyed while going to grab my magic wand

"One we didn't do properly since it was dark and everyone was tired, two there's 2 other people here who want to meet us." Ruth explained to me

"Do you know who the 2 people are?" I ask

"no." He said before we both headed out of the room

As I headed down the stairs I noticed Ruby and Yang sitting in a couch while Summer was hugging them tightly while Qrow was near the kitchen drinking something from a flask and Taiyang was sitting in a singular seat adjacent to the two unknown people who were sitting down on another couch

The first was a man with grey hair who wore a green scarf around his neck and wore glasses of the same color while the rest of his clothes were black, and he was holding a cane that looked odd like it could be used as a sword or something while he sipped on a mug what I presumed to be coffee judging by the smell of coffee beans

The next was a woman with blonde hair and glasses who looked prim and strict with the look she gave Qrow she wore a white blouse while she wore black pants strangely she wore a purple cape.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs the man looked up from his cup of coffee and gave me a smile

"Hello you must be Chise Hatori and I presume young man you must be Ruth?" he greeted

"Who told you our names?" I asked him

"Summer of course." He said while he sipped on his coffee

"Oh of course" I said sheepishly

"So sorry I had to let him know your names since it would be tiring to introduce yourselves again." Summer said to me before getting up and walking towards the kitchen

"Mommy are you going to make cookies again?" Ruby and Yang asked her as she walked to the kitchen then followed her afterwards leaving Chise and Ruth with Tai and the 2 other people

"So I think introductions are in order for you us to you?" the man said

"I would think so too." Ruth said bluntly before I elbowed him for being rude

"Good, Now let me introduce myself, My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy."

 **Cliffhanger time :D**

 **Sorry again :p**

 **Anyways I hope you all like it and if so leave a review, follow or fave**

 **Seeya all next time**

 **P.S and No chise or Ruth won't get into Beacon this early.**


	8. Chapter 8: Elias and Demonstrations

**Salutations here's the next chapter of Remnant's ancient magus bride today is the continuation of last times chapter but before we start we'll be seeing a certain someone and I think you all would like to see who it is. Anyways as always R & R.  
"Speech"  
'thought'  
*action***

 **Previously**

"So I think introductions are in order for you us to you?" the man said

"I would think so too." Ruth said bluntly before I elbowed him for being rude

"Good, Now let me introduce myself, My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy."

 **Now**

 **:Somewhere not on Remnant:**

" **AINSWORTH"**

"We are the spriggan, wardens of the hills"

"We won't let you defile these lands!"

 **:With Elias:**

"Get back..." I told them

"I need... I need to leave." I continued

"No." One of the spriggan told me

"Where do you think you'll go looking like that?" he said "You're losing yourself Ainsworth, you're polluting the world around you."

"You call yourself a magus, but look at you."

"You're distancing yourself from us and the children of man, you'll find you're end as nothing more than a monster consumed by obsession." The Spriggan said

" **LET"**

" **ME"**

" **GO!"** I shouted at them

" **FOOLISH CUR"** The spriggan replied before forming into one and pinning me down

"Poor child" another voice said

The Spriggan giant turned and muttered. **"Queen...?"** I looked up as much as I could with the Spriggan pinning me and saw Queen Titania.

I turned slightly up and muttered " Tita... nia..."

"Hold your tongue you-" The sprggian said before he was interrupted by his Queen

"This is but a branch." She said

"A lost eye, a lost ear, a lost mouth." She continued

"The mighty tree is not bothered by losing a single branch."

"Elias, poor, poor child." She said

"They've left you, haven't they?" she asked

"I know you don't want my pity." She told me

"Forgive me for giving it regardless."

"But you cannot find them."

"Why...?" I asked before I asked again

"Is... this my punishment... for being drawn to man?" I said weakly

"No, it is not" she told me "After all, you love them in the same manner as our people don't you?" she asked

"I... do." I admitted

"But what did you mean I cannot find them has Cartaphilus taken them somewhere where I cannot go..?" I asked

"No, Something entirely has happened but I'm forbidden to speak of it, all I can tell you is that they're no longer in this world." She told me

"So where are they?" I asked

"In another world child." She replied with a look that said she wasn't bluffing

"Does that mean...there are other... worlds?" I asked

"Yes." She replied without a smile on her face

"How do you know that my Queen.? The Spriggan asked

"I just know." She said with a tone which said 'Do not ask me of this ever."'

"Is there... a way for me to get to the world... where they are..?" I asked

"Not yet, but there will be in due time" She told me

"Can you wait for a while until it's time for you to go there?" she asked me politely I nodded then changed myself to my human form to the relief of the Spriggan

"I will let you know when it is time and I will take you there myself but you must not let anything or anyone else know." She told me while also telling the Spriggan without looking at them

"Of... course." I promised before I managed to get myself in control and turned myself into my 'Human' form

"Good, now then while you wait why don't you do some requests from that man what's his name..Oh Simon, yes you've mentioned his name before." She told me

"And I'll be sending someone to watch over you and to let you know when it is time to go, I think you may know him." She continued

"It's not actually he who makes the requests but of course but don't forget what you promised, and I'm fine I don't need anyone else to look after me I got Silky who is fully capable to take care and watch over me." I told her before I teleported myself back home.

"Oh I know, and Queen never forgets her promises especially ones that are essential."

 **:On Remnant:**

 **:With Chise:**

"Um.. Not to be rude but what is Beacon academy?" I ask him politely as possible

"Well to put it simply it's a Academy where people like me and Miss Glynda here." He points towards the other person " train young people like your brother to become hunters and huntresses."

"Actually Sir I'm older than I look." Ruth told him

'no Don't tell your actual age he might call you crazy, just make it like 22 ish' I told him by projecting it into his thoughts since he is my familiar

"How old are you if I may ask?" Mr. Ozpin asked

"I am 22 years old sir." Ruth told him while smirking 'Your welcome' he told me

"Hmm.. you don't seem 22 years old but who am I to judge after all me myself look older than I'm actually am." Ozpin said with a smile

"Ozpin, let's let them know why are we here now before we, meaning you forget." Ms. Glynda told Mr. Ozpin

"Of course Glynda." He told her before he began "I was told by Ms. Rose here that you two have particular abilities." He said

I looked at Summer who gave me a 'I'm so sorry look but I had to tell him.' look

"What has she told of you our abilities." Ruth asked him politely as possible

But before Mr. Ozpin could begin a squeal could be heard from the Kitchen and a shout that sounded like "The cookies are done!" could be heard then Summer left the room again to get the cookies

Afterwards Summer came back with a plate of cookies which she placed in the coffee table and said to us

"There's more in the kitchen if you want some just pray to Oum that Ruby and Yang don't finish it all" she told us before she sat down

"Hmm.. perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else?" he asked me and Ruth

"Outside would be good." Ruth replied

"perhaps but it be a bit safer if it was inside so that we are not overheard by anyone we don't know." Mr. Ozpin replied with a tone of wisdom

"Ok but we promised Summer we wouldn't let Ruby and Yang know about them." I told him

"Of course she did." He replied with a smile

"I'll keep Rubes and Yang in the kitchen while you all talk" Summer said to us before getting up returning to the kitchen once again

"So i've heard that you." He said pointing towards me "Uses a wooden staff and you've managed to freeze a Beowolf and fireball another correct? I nodded

"And you." He pointed towards Ruth next "Have the ability to change form and crush a Grimm's face without using a weapon?" Ruth nodded as well

"Hmm.. Now when at first I heard it from Summer I didn't believe her at first but a glimmer of curiosity and belief was in me so I decided to come here along with my assistant Glynda." He said "And if you don't mind, may I ask for a short demonstration outside if it isn't too much to ask?" he asked us politely

'Should we?' Ruth asked me

'it would be rude to say no.' I replied

"Ok we'll do it." Ruth told Ozpin who was already getting

"Let's proceed shall we?" Ozpin said while he held the door open for us

 **A few minutes later**

"Hm.. I have observed so far that both of you are very powerful especially you Chise who if I may ask taught you this? Ozpin asked me after me and Ruth were done with the demonstration

I looked towards Ruth before replying

"My teacher Elias Ainsworth."

 **I hope you all like it if so leave a fave, follow or a review (these are always appreciated ^^)**

 **And for the person who will watch Elias**

 **It's someone who has gotten enough screentime in my opinion.**

 **Seeya all next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Ozpin's leave and remembrance

**Salutations everyone here's another chapter of Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride and I hope you all like it and as always R & R**

" **Speech"  
'Thought'  
*Action***

 **Previously**

"Let's proceed shall we?" Ozpin said while he held the door open for us

 **A few minutes later**

"Hm.. I have observed so far that both of you are very powerful especially you Chise who if I may ask taught you this? Ozpin asked me after me and Ruth were done with the demonstration

I looked towards Ruth before replying

"My teacher Elias Ainsworth."

 **Now**

 **:With Chise:**

"And who is this Elias Ainsworth if I may ask?" Ozpin asked with a look of curiosity

'What should I say?' I asked Ruth through our mind link

'Just tell him Elias is someone who is very much like you." Ruth said with a bit of mischief

'very funny.' I replied before I told

"Well all I can say about him is that he took care of me and Ruth here and he taught me what I know and I see him as a father more than a mentor." I said to him 'Well done, although you forgot lover.' Ruth told me while smirking

"And did this Elias teach Ruth his shapeshifting?" Ozpin prompt

"No." Ruth replied

"hmm.. who did teach you then?" Ozpin asked

"No one sir." Ruth replied bluntly

"hm, well I know someone who has that trick like you but he takes the form of a bird, a crow to be exact." Ozpin told him

"Seems useful." Ruth replied

"Indeed,So now that everything is done and the introductions are made, me and Glynda must be off we got a Academy to run, goodbye for now." Ozpin said as he motioned towards Glynda who didn't say a word during her visit and left us alone outside.

"Let's head inside, there might be some cookies left!" I told Ruth excitedly before I went inside

"I prefer Silky's Pancakes." He whispered before he followed me inside

When I got to the kitchen I smelled the familiar smell of cookies

'smells like Mom's- wait moms?' suddenly everything went black

 **:With Ruth:**

As I entered the house I noticed perked up when she smelled cookies ( I smelled them way before her since my sense of smell is greater than an average humans.) suddenly she fell to the ground and started crying, twitching and muttering "M-mommy w-why..?" "Mo-mmm.."

I approached her and tried to shake her awake but it was no use she was being haunted or troubled by her old memories but what troubled me more was what I saw.

I saw a older looking Chise (whom I presume is Chise's mother since they have the same hair and face but different coloured eyes.) who was strangling Chise and telling her 'You shouldn't have never been born.', 'I shouldn't have given birth to you.' And 'if I didn't have you I wouldn't have so much heartache.' But what troubled me the most was that Chise never told or shared her memories with me until now and I'm not sure of what to do.

"Well there's still some cookies left so go he-" Summer said before she noticed Chise who was crying and twitching in the floor

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Summer shouted and looked towards me in both anger and confusion

"I don't know all I know is that as soon as she smelled your cookies she collapsed and started crying and twitching." I replied with worry while trying to hide that fact I knew why.

"Did my cookies smell that bad or was it something else?" Summer asked me worried as she picked up Chise and started soothing her

"Who said Mommies cookies were bad?" a voice said from the kitchen said (I presume it could be either Yang or Ruby but it did sound younger so it was probably Ruby.)

"No one dear." Summer called out to Ruby as she continued to sooth chise and she looked towards me with the look 'what do you know and can you tell me before I go up and let this small one rest?' look

"No, Ms. Rose your cookies smelled great it just that it triggered something." I said to Summer quietly

"Triggered what exactly?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice

"It triggered a memory, a painful one of someone very dear to her." I said quietly silently hoping she won't prompt me more'

"A painful memory of whom?" she said with her voice raising in anger I silently sighed in sadness at her stubbornness

"Um of he-" I begun before Summer held her finger up

"You know what forget about it you can tell me later now I gotta get Chise upstairs and rested." She told me before she went towards the stairs and went up

Thanks to my good hearing I could hear Summer whispering to Chise "It's gonna be alright hon, everything is going to be ok." Before I heard a door open then close

"Um excuse me but where is Mommy?" I heard a voice to my left and when I turned I Ruby with a cookie in her mouth

"Uh, she's upstairs with Chise taking care of her." I told her

"Why what happened to Chise?" asked Yang who appeared beside Chise who also held a cookie

"She's not feeling well and your mother decided to take care of her" I told her

"Oh ok wanna play Huntsman and Gwimm with me?" Ruby asked me sweetly while doing puppy dog eyes (Which confused me since I know that Ruby isn't a dog.)

"Ok how do you play it?" I asked her

"Ok you be the Gwimm which will attack me and I'll be the Huntsman who will attack you." She explained

"Sure." I told her while rubbing her head

 **10 minutes later**

"Whew i'm tired why don't you go upstairs and check on your mother?" I asked Ruby as I sat on the couch exhausted

"Ok!" she told me before she zipped up the stairs

 **A few seconds later**

"Well she's doing fine she's asleep right now, I'm going to bring some food up later." Summer told me as she came down with Ruby

"That's a relief." I replied

"Now." She said as she sat down "Who were you about to say to me of the person who gave Chise her painful memory?" She asked with a strict face.

 **That's it for now folks**

 **If you like it leave a review, follow or a fave!**

 **Seeya all next time : D**


	10. Chapter 10: Truths and food

**Salutations everyone! Here's a new chapter on Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride and I hope you all like it! And as always R & R**

" **Speech"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **Previously**

 **A few seconds later**

"Well she's doing fine she's asleep right now, I'm going to bring some food up later." Summer told me as she came down with Ruby

"That's a relief." I replied

"Now." She said as she sat down "Who were you about to say to me of the person who gave Chise her painful memory?" She asked with a strict face.

 **Now**

 **:With Ruth:**

"I would like to tell you but I think Chise wouldn't like me too." I told her after thinking about Chise's privacy even though it usually keeps her from getting some guidance or help with a problem.

"I don't care about what Chise likes for now, All I want to know is what and especially who caused her "Problem" today." Summer replied stubbornly

'hm. I could just argue again but that wouldn't get us anywhere and besides i've told others things that Chise doesn't usually tell them.'I thought remembering the meeting with Angelica

"Fine i'll tell you" I began "It was Chise's mother and the smell of your cookies must have reminded her of her own mother's cookies." I told her

"What do you mean Chise's mother aren't you her brother?" she asked me

"I am but she makes me feel like her mother recently" I said jokingly while remembering Chise's incidents

"What do you mean!? Where is Chises mother and what did she do to her that caused her to cry and twitch!?" she demanded

"She's dead." I told her since I saw what happened after Chise's mother tried to strangle her.

Summer went silent after I told her that then she began adjusting herself in her seat before she asked "How?" she asked quietly

"She killed herself by jumping off the window." I replied quietly

"How do you know this? Were you there?" she asked

"No, Chise told me in confidence" I told her even though the second part of the answer was a lie.

"That's terrible.. Did Chise say why?" Summer asked

"at first she didn't want to tell me but I got it out of her.' Sigh' here it goes." I began once again 'I'm sorry Chise.'

"You see she told me she woke up one morning and felt her air being blocked when she opened her eyes she saw her mother strangling her and telling here things one would never expect a mother to say to her child then her mother stopped then decided to jump off the window." I said regretting my decision to tell her

Summer let out a small gasp before she closed her eyes then started getting up

"Thank for telling me Ruth, Now I better go prepare food for dinner then go up and check on Chise." Summer told me

"Actually I'll go check on her now." I told her

"Ok Ruth." She thanked me before she called Taiyang to ask his assistance with dinner

I started heading up the stairs but before I could even go up the second step up I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Ruth please take these extra cookies to Chise there was still some left and it would be a waste if I just left them there." She said while winking then she handed me a plate with 6 cookies and headed back to the kitchen

I smiled at what she said and I headed up

When I reached the top of the stairs I realized that I didn't ask which room Summer put Chise in I contemplated whether or not to go back downstairs to ask or to just randomly search the rooms I leaned more towards the first option since I won't face death

I was about to make up my mind before I heard a door creak and noticed Chise looking at him through the door that was a few feet away from me, I was slightly annoyed but when I approached her she immediately closed the door, I sighed then I opened the door and saw her curled up in the bed I knew she wasn't asleep because I could hear her thoughts

'Did you tell her Ruth?' she asked me quietly

'yes.' I replied

Chise looked at me from the bed and asked me

"Why? I trusted you." Chise said

"I had to Chise if you don't let anyone know what's going on with you, you would never learn just like the time with Angelica remember?" I told and asked her

"Yes" she replied before she noticed the plate of cookies I was holding

"Are you going to eat those?" she asked shyly

"Maybe." I said while smirking

"Hey! No fair I heard Summer saying these were for me!" Chise retorted

"I'm pretty sure she said it was for me." I replied while taunting chise by slowly picking up a cookie

"Hey! If you don't put that cookie down I will cry" she threatened

"Since when do you cry and besides what's that going to do?" I asked

"Since forever since I have sweat glands in my eyes and because Summer might hear me sobbing and will come up here and maybe punish you." She replied mischievously

"ok fine" I said handing her the cookies

"So what now?" Chise asked after she finished the cookies

"Well we could go downstairs and check if it's dinner or we could just sit here and do nothing." I replied

"Well we better go downstairs or Summer might come up and bring us down herself" Chise replied

"Then let's go" I said before I headed out the door

"Hey! Wait for me!" Chise said while giggling following me

"Chise, Ruth Dinner's ready!" Summer called us

"I wonder if Silky would do this if she weren't a banshee." I told Chise

"wait Silky's a banshee?!" she replied shocked

"You didn't know? I thought you did didn't Elias tell you?" I asked

"You do remember he also has secrets and he doesn't have a familiar to tell us unlike you and me." She replied quietly

"True." I told her

When we reached the last steps I caught the scent of cooked beef and fish and the inviting smell of fresh bread and cookies.

"Ok everyone grab a seat and let's eat!" Summer told everyone

Quickly I grabbed Chise and sat ourselves at the chairs near the the edge while Taiyang decided to sit beside me and Qrow sat facing Chise while Yang and Ruby sat beside Taiyang and Summer sat down placing a jug of lemonade in the table then we all dug in I noticed Chise eating a little and slowly so I urged her to eat more at first she declined then she gave me the raspberry then began eating more

"So I heard from Ozpin he was impressed by your abilities" Qrow told me and Chise while declining the lemonade and drinking something from a flask

"How did he tell you?" I wondered since I didn't see Qrow meet with Ozpin after or before he left

"With my Scroll duh, Don't you have one?" he asked holding some kind of cellphone that didn't look like a scroll

"Nope" I replied

Qrow nodded then looked at Summer with a look that said 'We'll talk later' then continued drinking

"Ruth?" Ruby said

"Yes Ruby?" I asked

"Is it ok if Chise plays with me after dinner?" Ruby asked

'no please say no.' Chise begged

"Yes she would love to play with you but you have to ask her first." I told Ruby

'I hate you.' Chise told me jokingly

"Yay! Chise is it ok if I play with you?" Ruby asked Chise politely

"ok" Chise replied with a smile

After Dinner Ruby suddenly grabbed Chise arm and they disappeared

 **A few minutes later**

"Ruby's too fast with her games." Chise told me after her playtime with Ruby

"How so?" I asked

"She started to zip so fast and I kinda went dizzy from watching and trying to catch up to her." She replied

"Well it's time for bedtime anyways." I told her

"No I-I'm n-not tired" Chise yawned

"Sure" I replied noticing her eyes dropping

Then she fell asleep on the bed, I chuckled at that then tucked her in I contemplated whether to change form to sleep or just stay human but then I decided on turning into my other form then went to sleep.

 **Thank you all for reading :D**

 **If you liked it review, follow or leave a fave!**

 **Seeya in the next chapter : D**


	11. Chapter 11: Morning Chaos and Laughs

**Salutations and here is another chapter on Remnant's Ancient magus bride and I hope you all like it and as always R & R  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
*Action***

 **Previously**

"Ruby's too fast with her games." Chise told me after her playtime with Ruby

"How so?" I asked

"She started to zip so fast and I kinda went dizzy from watching and trying to catch up to her." She replied

"Well it's time for bedtime anyways." I told her

"No I-I'm n-not tired" Chise yawned

"Sure" I replied noticing her eyes dropping

Then she fell asleep on the bed, I chuckled at that then tucked her in I contemplated whether to change form to sleep or just stay human but then I decided on turning into my other form then went to sleep.

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

BOOM! A loud noise sounded from downstairs which woke me and Taiyang up, At first I was worried and rushed down that stairs not caring if Taiyang was struggling to follow me, When I approached the stairs I smelled something burning which got me more worried but when I reached the end of the stairs I was shocked to see Ruby covered in Flour and some egg whites and yolks, Yang and Chise trying to put out the fire and Ruth preparing the table for breakfast.

"What happen you guys?!" I demanded of them while Taiyang just reached the bottom of the stairs

"The Girls were trying to make breakfast for you and Tai and they accidentally caused a fire and Chise and I came down as fast as we could then we put it out the first time but then they tried again causing the boom which didn't do much harm thankfully but there was still fire so the girls are currently trying to put it out while I'm currently preparing the table for breakfast since I heard you coming downstairs." Ruth told me

"Sigh, Well anyways Ruby you need to take a bath while the rest of you, Yes even you Ruth clean up and when I'm back I want everything cleaned up." I told them

"But what about the busted stove?" Ruth asked

"Taiyang will take care of that." I replied while Taiyang gave me a "Wait what?" look

"Noooo I don't wanna take a shower mommy!" Cried Ruby

"Come on Ruby it's time for you to take a bath." I told her

"Noooooo!" she replied before running up the stairs

As she climbed up the stairs I decided to help the others before I went up to give Ruby her bath, When I approached the door to Ruby room I heard a small shriek before I heard the sound of fast footsteps

"Ruby come on it's time for your bath." I told her

"Noo Mommy!" she cried again

"Ok, I guess I will just have to let the others eat some cookies instead" I taunted her then the door opened

"NOO! Mommy I want to eat cookies!" Ruby said

"Ok sweetie, but first you must let me give you your bath ok?" I asked her

"Ok mommy" she replied

"Ok go to your room and take of your clothes while I grab your towel." I told her

"Ok i'll wait for you." She replied before entering her room then locking the door so that no one could enter and see her naked accidentally

After I got the towel I knocked on Ruby's door and she opened quickly before she hid herself

"It's ok Ruby I got the towel." I told her while giggling at how cute she looked trying to hide herself by holding her blanket around her

"Yay!" she said before she accidentally let go of her blanket then she quickly grabbed the towel out of my hands and blushed

"Ok it's time for your bath." I said while laughing before she and I headed towards the bathroom

 **:With Chise:**

After me, Yang and Ruth finished cleaning up the kitchen we all sat down in the couch and Yang decided to sit beside me

"So, May I ask you something?" Yang asked me

"You already asked me after all you asked me if you can ask me." I replied jokingly

"Haha, Good one!" Yang cheered before she said "I wanted to ask if I could maybe challenge you to a fight?" she asked while grinning

"Sorry but I can't really fight." I replied

"It's fine i'll go easy with you heck I'll even let you use your staff." She told me

"it's fine I'm actually very tired" I told her faking a yawn

"Oh, Ok" she said before she moved towards Ruth then began speaking to him, I assumed she was asking him the same question she asked me since I saw him looking at me and asking 'Should I fight her? It wouldn't be fair to her.'

'go ahead, shock and surprise her I don't know but you must come back inside we all haven't eaten yet' I said while smirking

Ruth nodded at Yang then she grabbed his hand and ran outside

I smiled as they headed out then my tummy growled and I noticed Long glance at me and I blushed in embarrassment

"Hehe, it's all right Chise I already called Qrow to go order a new stove and bring some food for us." He said "I wonder if he'll tell them where we live so that wherever Qrow ordered the new Stove can deliver it here." He wondered before heading back to the kitchen

 **:With Ruth:**

"All right, before we start we should set some ground rules." Yang told me

"ok, No Biting, No Hitting anything below the belt and do not seriously injure the opponent unless they ask so and are ready to face consequences from the **Mom**." Yang said putting emphasis on Mom.

"So let's begin shall we?" she said before she charged me with a fist poised to my stomach but I swiftly blocked her punch and simply redirected her fist away from me so that the momentum will push her away from me which worked well

"Heh, not bad but can you handle this!" she exclaimed before she started running towards me with fist raised I noticed her leg was poised to kick if I didn't move quickly luckily I'm faster than a human since i'm not human so I crouched then dodged her 'attack' then waited behind her as she charged afterwards I waited for her to realize that I wasn't in front of her anymore

"Hey! You dodged my attack!" she cried before taking a deep breath and charging again, before I could dodge it again the door to the house opened revealing Taiyang who told us

"Hey you guys I just got a call from Qrow he says he was successful and he will be bringing something special to eat!" he exclaimed before he said "Yang go take a shower after you're sister is done you're sweaty" he told her with a smirk before he went to us and brought us inside

"Hmm.. odd you're back isn't wet Ruth." He said to me

"I really didn't move that much during our duel." I replied as Yang gave me a look

"Well I can say that the least sweatiest out of you two is clearly the victor of the duel." He told us before clapping me in the back then headed up with Yang to get her towel so that she can take a shower

Then I thought that almost all the kids took or are taking a bath

Except one

I turned to see Chise looking back at me and asked "What?"

'you haven't taken a bath yet.' I said to her

'oh yeah i'll do that after everyone's done.' She replied

 **a few minutes later**

"Noooo I don't wanna take a bath!" Chise squirmed as I pulled her towards the bathroom

"You have to you said once everyone's done you'll do it!" I replied pulling harder

"Noooooo!" she cried

"Having some trouble there Ruth?" Summer asked me while trying to conceal a laugh

"No, I'm doing just fine" I said before suprising her then quickly carrying her to the bathroom then quickly removed her clothes then I put her in the tub while I grabbed a sponge and soap

Chise then started squirming and whimpering so much she sounded like a kitten

 **A few minutes later**

"See it wasn't so bad." I told her after the bath was finished

She gave me a looked that said she didn't agree and blew me a raspberry before giggling

"Guys the foods here, come on down!" Summer called us

We hurried down the stairs and saw a lot of food on the table and we all dug in afterwards, after a while we all went on with our day.

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **Sorry for the long delay I worked so long on this chapter and I hope you all like it! :D**

 **If you did leave a fave, follow or a review :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Truths,Reveals and some lies

**Salutations! So sorry everyone for not posting any chapters quickly or as soon since school has started for me so I hope you understand ^^ and as always R & R and RWBY or AMB doesn't belong to me they belong to more talented people. :3**

" **Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*Action***

 **Previously**

"See it wasn't so bad." I told her after the bath was finished

She gave me a looked that said she didn't agree and blew me a raspberry before giggling

"Guys the foods here, come on down!" Summer called us

We hurried down the stairs and saw a lot of food on the table and we all dug in afterwards, after a while we all went on with our day.

 **Now**

 **:Later that night with Chise:**

"Chise would you like some milk and cookies before you go to bed?" Summer asked me with a smile on her face

"Yes please" I replied while giving her a grin 'it's been awhile since I've felt like this before' I thought giddily

"But Mommy I want cookies and milk!" Cried Ruby while Yang nodded in agreement

"Don't worry Rubes I'll be making cookies and pouring milk for everyone!" She announced to RWBY proudly as if she were Santa Claus but instead of giving presents he gives Milk and cookies

"Yay!" Ruby shouted with her tiny fist raised

"Ok settle down Rubes, You all wait here while I bake some cookies and pour the milk for you all." She told us

"But wait wasn't the oven busted thanks to Yang's attempt this morning?" I asked her while ignoring the glare Yang gave me

"Chise don't you remember that the oven was replaced this afternoon thanks to Qrow?" Summer asked

I thought about it and suddenly remembered that I saw a couple of guys bring in a large box with a printed picture of an Oven/Stove and writing that clearly said **Oven/Stove**

But I must have been busy with something since I couldn't remember it

"Oh, I forgot sorry" I apologized

"No Need to apologize" she told me before she went into the kitchen

"So Chise do you know where your brother is?" Yang asked me

"No and why do you ask? Do you want to fight with him again?" I asked

"N-no" she stuttered out clearly embarrassed by her loss I knew she lost since Ruth told me on how they're "fight" went 'Strange I remember that but not the oven/stove replacement.'

"I'm kinda sad I missed the fight between you and Ruth" Ruby told Yang "Did you win?" she asked with a grin

"U-Uh I did Rubes I taught Ruth a lesson!" she lied to Ruby who's eyes had shone after Yang told her that

"Woow my big sister is soo awesome!" Ruby exclaimed before she hugged Yang

I chuckled before I felt a slight sleepy feeling before I nodded off

 _I dreamed I was in a poppy field the same on where my Mom and I was then I heard a sound of rustling and I looked at my side and saw a yellow rabbit with a photograph in its mouth, at first it didn't move then the rabbit started hopping towards me, my first instinct was to walk away but then I realized that rabbits weren't evil or trying to kill me unlike the other "neighbors" when the yellow rabbit reached me I noticed it was wearing a red cape and had some human hair that was covered by a beret which was even stranger then it promptly let go of the photograph it was "holding" when I looked at the Photograph I was surprised to see Elias in his human form with Angelica and her family at his side in front of Angelica's bookstore which I knew was just a cover at first I was confused since I don't remember Angelica or Elias showing or mentioning this picture to me_

 _'It's not a real picture Chise Hatori it's just something so that you won't forget them or if someone asks you about The Thorn Mage.' A voice that had a faint British accent told me_

 _'Who said that?!' I wondered while hastily putting the photograph in my right pocket_

 _'I did.' The voice replied before the strange rabbit waved at me_

 _'You can talk?!' I asked shocked_

 _'Why do you find this strange? After all your familiar in dog form can still talk to you.' the Yellow Rabbit replied_

 _'Seems fair.' I said before asking 'Why did you give this to me?'_

 _'To thank you I suppose for all the good things you've done on earth.'_

 _'On Earth does that mean I'm on another dimension or something?' I asked_

 _'Duh' the rabbit replied and I thought 'so helpful.'_

 _'Well I best be going you'll be waking up soon!' the rabbit said before hopping away_

 _'Wait! I still have more questions!' I cried to the rabbit before I felt a shake and woke up_

"Chise." Summer said while shaking me awake "The Cookies are done." She told me with a smile

I sat up excited and ran as fast as I could to get the cookies but it turned out it was futile since Yang and Ruby were already there and were currently inhaling the cookies

I pouted and felt a hand on my shoulder "Its fine Chise there's still more also you dropped this." She said handing me what looked like the photograph in my dream when I turned it over I was shocked to see the same photo from my dream I wondered how it got here

"Who are those people?" Yang asked me while munching on a cookie

At first I hesitated telling Yang on who they were but I finally said with a smile "My family" I said even though I still remembered what Elias had done

When I said that I saw Summers eyes narrow in anger

I sighed before I explained to her that the photograph was actually taken long after what she heared from Ruth 'hopefully she would believe it even thou it is a lie.' I hoped

"I see, what are their names?" she asked my softly

"This is Angelica, David Barley with their daughter Althea Barley" I told them while pointing towards Angelica and her family

"And this is.. Elias Ainsworth my mentor and caretaker." I said as I slightly felt sad at my choice of titles for Elias

"So if this Elias Ainsworth is your mentor and caretaker does this mean that he also was the mentor and caretaker of Ruth?" Summer asked and I nodded in agreement

"What's that building behind them?" Ruby asked while holding a cookie while Yang was trying to grab it from her

"Oh it's Angelica's Bookstore" I replied

"What kind of books do they sell? Do they sell copies of The Huntress and the 3 Ursai?" Ruby asked as she quickly ate the cookie to Yang's disappointment

"Actually I don't really remember what she sold but I'll let you know when I hear from them." I told her 'if ever' I though as well

"Where is this Elias if he is you and Ruth's caretaker then? Me and Tai would gladly get a airship so we could send you to where he is." Summer told me

"Um.. I don't think you can do that." I replied

"Why is that?, Is he far away? Is he busy or is he..?" Asked Summer before she held in a gasp

I nodded although I didn't want to lie to Summer again it would be kinda difficult to say to her that he was in another world and I don't want her angry at Elias if I told her what he did, I sighed at the thought

Suddenly I felt arms pull me close to the owner of said arms and when I looked up and saw Summer's eyes brimming with tears and I realized she felt sorry for me I felt sorry for lying to her and to everyone but it was for the best.

"Well let's get you some cookies and milk Chise before I tuck you in tonight." Summer told me after she wiped her eyes

"Okay." I replied

 **A few minutes later**

"Goodnight Chise." Summer said giving a kiss on the forehead after tucking me in bed and reading me a story from a book titled Grimm Fairy Tales

After she left I waited for Ruth then he appeared beside my bed

"Sorry for being gone for a bit." He said

"I knew that you were in my shadow for the whole time." I retorted

"May I see the pic?" he asked me and I handed it to him

"I miss them to be honest." He muttered and I nodded in agreement

After Ruth looked at it he gave me a look before he said "So you got this from a yellow rabbit?" he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him

I nodded before I yawned and I felt my eyes falling down

"Goodnight Chise" he told me before he went into his dog form and curled up at my feet it tickled for a bit before I fell asleep

 **:With Summer:**

As I listened in on Chise conversation with Ruth I was shocked to learn that Ruth could hide in Chise shadow but I decided to not pester them unless the situation needed me to ask them but what bothered me the most is how Ruth said "I miss them to be honest." When I heard that my heart felt shattered since as a Mother it was kinda hurts for me to see 2 kids especially one that was Yang's age after I heard both of them snoring I turned away from the door and headed back to me and Tai's room, When I opened the door to our room it was dark as I went inside to turn on the lights the door suddenly closed and I let out a small peep before I turned behind me and saw a beowolf face and screamed, I ran farthest of the room and was about to get my weapon before the lights turned on and the "Beowolf" lifted it's face and it revealed Tai with a huge smile on his face

"TAIYANG!" I screamed at him before tackling him

"Ow..ow ok I'm sorry!" he apologized while protecting himself from my punches

After I administered the required amount of punches needed to let go of my anger I went over to the bed and laid down

"So is Chise sleeping?" Taiyang asked me after he recovered and laid next to me

"Yep." I replied before turning away

"What's wrong?" Tai asked me

"Nothing." I replied before pretending to snore

"Hmph.. You'll tell me tomorrow morning anways." He said before he started tickling me which caused me to laugh so hard and then we both fell asleep.

 **That's all folks :D**

 **And yes I may have had some OC in there but this story will have other OC's but not in this Arc yet.**

 **Hopefully you all liked this chapter! If you did leave a fave or a follow!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Talks, rain and suspicions

**Salutations! Javier here to give you another Chapter on RAMB a.k.a Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride ;) and as always R & R and of course RWBY or Ancient Magus Bride doesn't belong to me.  
"Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*Action***

 **Previously**

"So is Chise sleeping?" Taiyang asked me after he recovered and laid next to me

"Yep." I replied before turning away

"What's wrong?" Tai asked me

"Nothing." I replied before pretending to snore

"Hmph.. You'll tell me tomorrow morning anways." He said before he started tickling me which caused me to laugh so hard and then we both fell asleep.

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

It's been a few hours since i've woken up and I've started to feel blissful and calm when I suddenly saw Chise sitting alone, It's not what Chise did but what she has been through that saddened me I talked with Taiyang about what I learned yesterday and he didn't seem sure of what to do, So I decided to talk with Chise and perhaps learn more about her and her history

"Hi Chise." I greeted her

"Hi " she said before quietly whistling a listless tune

"If it isn't a bother to ask but where did you get that ring and necklace? What is it made of?" I started asking her she seemed to perk up when I asked her those questions

"Well for starters I got this necklace from Elias who said that the necklace's pendant is made from stone whose hole was naturally created at the bottom of a river." My eyes winded a bit when I heard that since I'm surprised that this Elias went out of his way to get this pretty looking stone whose hole was naturally created in the bottom of a river. "And this ring was given by Elias but it was made by Angelica." She told me which confused me

"I thought she was a book store owner? Or is it her husband and her job is a jeweller?" I asked her

"Oh." She said "I forgot to mention that the bookstore is also a jewellery store Angelica makes jewels and other things inside the bookstore and sells them too." She told me

"ah ok." I said "So what do you like doing if I may ask?" I asked her politely

Her grin seemed to get wider like she was happy talking with me "Well." She said patting her knees "I really like helping people." She said simply before she said

I smiled at her and petted her little red head then she lifted her face towards me showing a bright smile before hugging her tightly as she let out a giggle

"What's gotten into you? You seem awfully cheery today!" I exclaimed before I saw he move away from me

"Well, too be honest it's been a long time since I've had someone who wanted to get to know me and be close to me except for Elias, Ruth and some others." She replied

"You poor baby." I teased before giving her a soft noogie on the head before I asked her

"So who are these others you speak of?" I asked her

"Well there's Lindel Elias master/caretaker, Silky Elia's maid who fed me and always tries to protect me from Simon who isn't a bad guy but Silky doesn't like him, and Nevin who was someone who passed away when I was with Elias since we were visiting Lindel's place where some others were like Nevin but he was kind and very nice." She told me

I was very interested in this Lindel and Silky since they seemed to be close to this Elias so I prompted Chise to tell me more of them

"Well Silky is more of the silent working type too be honest I've never heard her say a word since my time with Elias I doubt she even speaks to him but she's very polite and I've always wondered if Elias hired her or not but I haven't had the chance to ask him, As for Lindel He helped me make my staff as well as he told me of Elias's past he basically told me he cared for caribou and avoided contact with others one night he was camping out in the snow and it was dark when he heard howling but no wolves came instead Elias was there and he told Lindel "I'm Hungry." Before collapsing then he proceeded to help Elias and feed him later he and Elias went to Lindel's friend's house before he and Elias travelled and they became close but eventually Elias had to leave." She told me

I was surprised to say the least of what she told me since it's not every day you hear such fascinating stories from a small child

"So Chise when is your birthday?" I asked her

"Where's your calendar?" she asked me

"It's over there Chis." I said to her pointing towards the wall next to the front door

She went over to the Calendar and flipped up the pages until it reached March

"It's on March 21 when Spring starts." Chise said

I checked my scroll to see the month now it showed January 21st and I got excited

"Chise how old are you now?" I asked her

"9 yrs old Summer." She replied

"You're the same age as Yang!" I exclaimed surprised that my thought that Chise looked the same age as Yang was correct since she was the same age as Yang.

Chise blinked in surprise before asking "So will there be a party on March?"

"Why yes! If you want." I told her then something unexpected happened, Chise started crying

"What's wrong Chise?" I asked her the pulled her close to me

"I'm f-fine it-t's just that I-i've nev-ver had a birth-day before." She hiccupped and it shocked me so much I couldn't say anything for a bit

"Are you ok?" she asked me

"I'm fine Chise it's just i'm shocked." I told her

"Shocked at what?" she asked before I smothered her in a hug

'i'm just shocked that a young girl like you hasn't had a birthday party yet.' But I didn't tell her but then she looked at me and said "It's ok Summer." Before hugging me.

"Did you read my mind Chise? Cuz I think you did." I said jokingly before I saw Chise face grow serious

"Oh it happened again." She said before tearing up

"What happened again?" I asked her

"linking someones mind with mine so I can read them.." she muttered

"You mean you really did read my mind?" I wondered then she nodded

"Has this happened before?" to which she nodded and remained silent looking as if she were asking someone if she is allowed to tell something.

"the first time it happened was with Ruth." She explained "It was during the time I met him me and Elias were investigating a murder when he and I separated to look for clues when suddenly I was being chased by a black creature with a white face and as I ran away Ruth saw me and protected me from it and destroying the creature much like how he did it with the Beowolf I think is how you called the things that attacked you? Anyways after that he suddenly collapsed since he had an injury but I was able to heal him up but before that I was able to peak into his mind and I saw that he had another sister who he cared for so much like he does with me now but unfortunatly died because she was ran over and he stayed by her grave until he saw me being chased then I asked Elias if we could take Ruth with us and that's how Ruth became my brother but he told me why he saved me, Because he told me I looked like his sister Isabel."

She went quite after she told me this at first I was horrified at what happened to Ruth's previous sister and it made me smile on how Ruth and Chise bonded in that sort matter of time and I was surprised as to why Ruth saved Chise his sister must have a very close resemblance to Chise. When I looked at the window it looked dark as if it were about to rain then it rained hard before I heard lighting flash and a small shriek, I looked beside me to see Chise no longer there, at first I was worried before I heard a whimpering sound coming from under the dining table

"Chise are you under there?" I asked her

"Y-yes." She stuttered out

"Are you scared of Lightning Chise?" I asked her concerned she nodded in agreement before another boom of thunder was heard and she ran towards me and tried to hide

"It's all right Chise the lighting is not gonna hurt you in here." I told her while rubbing her head in a way letting her know that it was going to be all right

"Mommy!" I heard ruby's voice shout from upstairs

"Yes Sweetheart?" I shouted in reply

"Can me and Yang go play outside?" She asked

"It's raining Rubes but If you have your raincoats ready and your fathers permission than you can go play outside!" I replied

"Yay!" replied Ruby before I heard a door open and slammed close

"How about you Chise? Do you want to play with them I know that Yang has an extra raincoat." I asked her to which she shook her head in a no gesture

"Ok then would you like some cookies?" I asked her which she gave me a wide smile and nodded

"Ok just stay in the couch and I'll bake ya some of my home famous cookies!" I exclaimed before heading towards the kitchen

 **:With Chise:**

'So what are we gonna do?' I heard Ruth ask me

'Wait for cookies of course' which I heard a sigh in my mind

'Aren't you gonna come out of the shadows or not?' I asked him since he's been in my shadow for a day now

'in a bit.' He replied

'Are you ok with me telling Summer of your past?' I asked him

'Of course it's fine with me anyways it won't hurt anyone. Anyways why are you acting so cheery today?' he asked

'like I said to Summer it's been awhile that someone wanted to get to really know me and Summer is very nice to me and you so I trust her." I replied then I saw Ruth sitting beside me giving me a small smile

Suddenly I heard the thumping of 2 sets of feet and saw Yang and Ruby wearing raincoats

"Hey Chise wanna join us?" Yang asked me as Yang and Ruby put on rubber boots

"Nah i'm good I'm waiting for some cookies." I told her to which Ruby gasped

"Mommies making cookies?!" she exclaimed before she got out of her rubber boots and ran towards the kitchen

"Oh well" Yang just said before she slowly removed her boots then proceeded to go to the kitchen

"Whew." I said as Ruth sniggered

 **A few minutes later**

"Cookies are done!" Summer announced earning some cheers from the girls

"Oh Ruth you're here where have you been?" She asked as she set the cookies in a plate and handed them to me to my delight I scurried over to the couch to gobble down the cookies

 **:With Ruth:**

"She sure was excited about the cookies eh?" I said jokingly to Summer who didn't reply

"As I asked where were you earlier?" she repeated her question

"Oh just lurking in the shadows." I told her she gave me a slight wondering look like she didn't believe me before letting it go and handing me a plate of cookies

"I baked cookies for Chise but since I made enough for everyone." She told me and I went over to Chise who finished her plate of cookies and stared at mine

"I know what you're thinking literally so no." I told her then she pouted

"Ok fine." I told her before I gave her one which she immediately finished

"you're acting like Rubes with cookies now." I noted then I noticed Chise suddenly blushed she said "It's just that Summer's cookies are very very good." She replied

"Can't argue with that." I replied

"Well thank you guys." Summer said sitting beside me

"You're welcome." Chise replied with a smile while trying to snag another cookies from my plate which I pulled it away from her resulting in her giving me a raspberry

Summer giggled then asked Chise "I wanted to ask if it isn't a bother but what about you're dad, where was he?" I glanced uncertainly at Chise who frowned at first then said "He ran away with my little brother I don't know why." She told her before silently crying and I made her lean unto me

I glanced at Summers face who's face was full of shock and anger before she let out a sigh and pulled out her phone I mean Scroll.

"Do you know who will she call?" Chise asked me in a low voice

I shook my head "No Idea." I replied before I noticed Summer walk off with her ear near her Scroll

 **:With Ozpin:**

It was still raining hard as classes went on as I sat by myself drinking my signature coffee 'This is some good coffee.' I thought calmly before I heard the ringing of my scroll

"Hello this is Ozpin of Vale, headmaster of beacon academy how may I help you?" I asked the caller

"Hello Headmaster it's Summer." Summer replied

"Oh Mrs. Rose what a pleasure it is to hear you how are the kids and Mr. Xiao Long doing?" I asked

"They're all doing fine but I wanted to ask you a favor headmaster." She told me

"Of Course Miss Rose what can I do to help?" I replied

"If it isn't a bother do you have a way for searching family names or such?" she asked

"Why yes we do Miss Rose, Why do you ask?" I inquired

"Well can you search for the family name Hatori?" She replied

"Ok give me a sec I'll be contacting Miss Goodwitch." I told her before buzzing in Glynda

"Yes Headmaster?" Glynda asked as she approached my desk

"Can you search for the family name Hatori?" I asked her

"You mean like Miss Hatori's family name?" Glynda asked possibly thinking of Chise Hatori

"Yes Miss GoodWitch." I replied before she started typing away in her scroll/tablet

"There seems to be no record of anybody under Hatori sir." She informed me

"Try checking for birth records of a child born in, wait Miss Rose did Miss Hatori tell you her birthday?" I asked Glynda but remembered that I didn't know Miss Hatori's birthday good thing Miss Rose didn't disconnect the call yet.

"Yes she did headmaster, she said her birthday was on March 21." She told me I glanced at Glynda who's eyebrow was raised slightly before typing away again

"Nothing again sir." She replied and I heard Miss Rose sigh before bidding me goodbye and disconnecting the call

"It seems strange isn't it?" I asked Glynda "It's like Both Miss and Mister Hatori didn't exist until the day Summer was saved by them." I said

"Yes strange indeed, But didn't Miss Rose say that Miss Hatori's birthday was on March 21 the start of spring." She asked giving me a look

"You think Miss Hatori could be the Lost Spring maiden, It's possible considering I noticed no Dust manipulation or Semblanced used during Miss and Mister Hatori's demonstration." I replied remembering Miss Hatori's magic attacks

"But if she could be The Lost Spring Maiden, Then what is Ruth sir? You do remember Miss Rose mentioning his ability to turn into a giant dog." She reminded me

"If you think I had anything to do with that like I did with the Brawen twins then no I don't recall giving anyone else the ability to change their shape." I replied before hearing the academy bell ring

"Well I better go now Ozpin my class is about to start farewell." She said before she left me alone with my unfinished coffee mug

 **That's all for now folks**

 **I hope you all like it! And if you liked it leave a fave, follow or a review**

 **Those are always appreciated :D**


	14. Chapter 14: A Grimm Picnic

**Salutations fellow Ro-I mean Humans! Javier here to present you the latest chapter of RAMB a.k.a as Remnant's Ancient Magus Bride and if you like this chapter or this story so far Thank you :D, And as Always R & R and also RWBY and Ancient magus bride does not belong to me.**

" **Speech" or "Quote unquote"**

' **Thought'**

 ***Action***

 **Previously**

"You think Miss Hatori could be the Lost Spring maiden, It's possible considering I noticed no Dust manipulation or Semblanced used during Miss and Mister Hatori's demonstration." I replied remembering Miss Hatori's magic attacks

"But if she could be The Lost Spring Maiden, Then what is Ruth sir? You do remember Miss Rose mentioning his ability to turn into a giant dog." She reminded me

"If you think I had anything to do with that like I did with the Brawen twins then no I don't recall giving anyone else the ability to change their shape." I replied

"Well I better go now Ozpin my class is about to start farewell." She said before she left me alone with my unfinished coffee mug

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

It's been at least a few hour after I got off the call with Ozpin to say the least I was disappointed and saddened by the fact that I could find Chise's father and beat him to a pulp or just find Chise and Ruth's family. Anyways it was already dark and almost everyone was asleep except for Chise since there was a light in her room

'Probably still scared of the Storm.' I thought to myself remembering it was still raining hard, Then I went inside and Saw Chise hiding behind her blanket peeking over to look at me with fearful eyes, I glanced at the chair next to the bed and noticed Ruth sleeping there with his mouth open.

"Are you ok Chise?" I asked her even though I knew she was not ok since she looked like a creep was under her bed

"I'm f-fine S-Sum-mer" she replied before she screamed as another boom of a lighting bolt was heard outside and she tucked behind her blanket

"Poor baby, don't worry Summer is here." I told her as I cuddled her as she was giggling before yawning

"Ok Chise it's bedtime for you." I told her but she shook her head

"I'm still scared tho…" she told me shyly

I smiled at her innocence and I asked her

"Would you like to hear a lullaby?" she nodded before getting up

"Where are you going Chise I thought you wanted a lullaby?" I asked her

"Do you know where I can get some paper and a pencil?" she asked me

"I'll go get them for you wait in your bed." I told her thinking maybe she wanted to draw something before hearing a lullaby

 **A few minutes later**

"Here you go Chise." Handing her the paper and pencil

"Thank you." she said before she starting writing something on the paper, after she was done she handed me the paper which had a song written in it and Chise asked

"Summer can you sing this to me please?" she asked me as she tucked herself in the bed

I quickly read the song lyrics that Chise wrote and smiled at the words then began

"Count to one, count to two, where do flowers grow? Underneath the window where children softly doze The moon shining brightly makes every petal glow Count to three, count to four, where do flowers bloom? Resting upon the mirror frame in mamma's room, A sweet little bud of a beautiful flower of blue Let us count them all, let us count them all, All the lovely flowers blooming, let us count them all! Count to seven, count to eight, as we fall asleep Every child is dreaming of fragrant flowers sweet And momma makes a bouquet for you to keep" I sang when I finished I looked over to Chise and saw her already asleep with a smile in her face

"Goodnight Chis." I told her as I gave a her a kiss on her forehead and went out

When I headed out the door I noticed the door to Ruby's room was ajar and I quietly went inside, as I entered the room I noticed that Ruby's room was dark but I saw her and Yang under her blanket doing something.

As I got closer I heard the sounds of a video game, at first I thought I would turn on the lights and call them out but I decided on something else

First I crouched below so that they wouldn't see me if they looked behind and make growling sounds, which caused my girls to immediately stop their game and look behind

"Y-yang wh-hat was that?" Ruby asked her older sister

"Don't know Rubes going to go turn on the lights and check." Yang replied

"Wait Yang maybe it's the creep under the bed like mommy always tells us!" Ruby said

"Pssh.. That's just a story that mom likes to tell us so that we don't get out of bed." Yang replied before I let out a roar which scared both of the girls, Silently giggling I slowly crawled over to the light switch and turned on the light and stood up quickly to make it seem like I just came in

"MOMMY!" she cried as she ran into my arms

"shh.. Chise it's ok and also please lower your voice you might wake up your Chise, Ruth and your father." I told her to which she nodded and wiped her tears

"Mom where did the creep go? Did you see it pass by or something?" Yang asked with her arms raised in a defensive position to which I let out a laugh which confused her

"Mom why are you laughing? There could be a Grimm around here!" she exclaimed to which I laughed harder

"I'm sorry Yang." I explained after my laughing "It was me who made the roar and the growls." I explained to her which she gave me an angry look

"Mom why! Me and Ruby were in an intense game of Huntsme-oops." She explained before she realized that she told me that they were playing

"So you were playing eh when it's time for bedtime?" I asked her to which she and ruby gave a frightened nod

"Well it's TIME FOR SUPER MOM TO ATTACK RAAAA" I exclaimed as a tackled hugged both of them, then we all ended up laughing and giggling on the floor when I noticed Tai with a tired look on his face

"Summer, Why are you and the kids on the floor and not sleeping?" he asked in a sleepy tone before leaning against the door and fell asleep which resulted him falling to the floor with a loud thud

"Oh, sorry girls it's really time for you two to go to bed." I told them then Ruby asked

"But Mommy what about daddy will you just leave him here?" to which I shook my head

"Just because your dad is bigger than me doesn't mean that I can't lift him up!" I told her before ushering her to her bed and told Yang to go to her room and sleep

'Now what to do with Tai?' I pondered before I noticed Ruth awake and looking at Tai

"Need help with him?" Ruth asked me quietly

"No Thank you I got this, besides you should be sleeping right now." I told him as I struggled to lift up tai's leg

Ruth just sighed before lifting up Tai's entire upper body then I proceeded to lift his lower half then me and Ruth carried My Husband all the way to my and tai's room and we placed him on the bed

"Thank you Ruth." I said to him with a smile, he nodded then left me and a sleeping taiyang in the room, then I proceeded to slowly crawl into Taiyang's arms then fell asleep on his chest.

 **The next day**

"Okay you guys what do you think of a family picnic?" I asked everyone who was already awake and fresh

"I think that's a great idea." Taiyang said as he chewed on a pancake "I'll call Qrow to see if he wants to join us."

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed as they finished their orange juice

Chise and Ruth looked at each other before Ruth nodded and Chise asked me "Can we join you?" she asked shyly

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can! After all you both are already part of our family." I told them

"Know before we head out I want you all to grab anything you want to bring to the picnic also let me know what food do you want me to make so that I can prepare it and bring it to the picnic." I told everyone

I looked at Ruby who looked like she wanted to burst out of her seat but I said to her "Ruby you don't need to tell me." I told her then she at first pouted before realizing that I already knew that she wanted me to make my famous cookies for the picnic

"How about some Ham and Cheese sandwichs, Juice and hotdogs?" Tai asked me to which I blew him a raspberry but agreed then I asked Ruth and Chise what they wanted me to make and Chise asked me if I could make a muffin while Ruth asked for a steak which earned him an elbow from Chise but I told them it was fine then proceeded to prepare everything while everyone got up and went to their rooms to get ready

 **A few minutes later**

"Okay everyone we're here!" I exclaimed after we all reached the area where we were going to have the picnic it had an open field with trees surrounding us but there were flowers and butterflies around the area and the place wasn't really far from home

"Umm Honey how did you know about this place? Taiyang asked as he placed the picnic blanket on the ground

"Huh? Oh I checked my scroll early did morning to see if there was a nearby place that was perfect for a picnic thankfully I was able to find a map of patch and found the perfect spot which was here!" I told him

He nodded then said "Now everyone PICk a spot or someone else will NIC it from you." he said jokingly but before someone could have booed him for his terrible pun Yang replied

"Dad was that joke made of paper? Because it was Tearrible!" she and Tai exclaimed before Yang giggled while Tai gave a small chuckle when around looked around them Tai saw Ruth give him the death stare while Chise just shook her head in a 'Why,Why?' gesture while Ruby just groaned in annoyance and said "BOOOO!" before sitting down picking her spot

Once everyone picked their spot and sat down Taiyang told them to grab a plate and dig in but before they could reach the picnic basket I shook my head and told them

"Before we start eating the food you guys why not a simple brawl? After all it's a lovely day for it." I told them before all the kids backed away from the picnic basket and went back to their spots waiting for it to begin while Taiyang just sighed and went back as well

"Ok before we begin let me lay down the rules, First don't hit too hard or else someone might be punished for it, Second No one is allowed to knock anyone out and lastly have fun!" I said before saying "And no Ruby you're not allowed to join you're still young." Ruby protested "But I'm only 3 years away from Yang and Chise mommy!" I told her no again at first she wanted to protest but shrugged it off and proceeded to go towards the picnic basket to get a cookie

"Am I late to the party?" a lazy voice called out

"Qrow! You're here! I didn't think you would come!" I exclaimed in surprise

"Eh, I got some free time so I decided to join y'all" he replied lazily before he approached me and whispered "I would have asked you know who to join us but you know her." I nodded before I asked "Did you at least send a message or something?" he nodded and said "I did but got no reply but I have a feeling that she's here." He said mysteriously while giving a quick glance towards the trees before sitting beside Chise and Ruby at first I wanted to ask how could he tell but I decided to drop it.

"OK everyone who wants to go first?" I asked before Yang raised her fist in the air

"I DO!" she shouted before running to the field then prepared herself

"Ok who wants to dussel with her?" I asked again and Tai raised his hand I looked at him then he replied before saying "Dad's gotta train his Sunny little dragon how to fight so that she can be on top in Signal." I understood since I wanted both of my daughters to be on top but with Chise I wanted her to be on top with them if she ever wanted to apply.

"Ok Yang are you ready?" he asked her before she flashed him a wide grin

"You bet I'm ready to start this with a Yang!" she exclaimed before Tai replied saying "OH I know you're all sunny about it I hope you don't DRAGON me." before both Ruby and Chise booed and Ruth asked them

"Is this a simple brawl or a pun battle?" Qrow chuckled at that then drank from his flask

Before long Tai had Yang in the ground she squirmed and he said "You don't just win a fight with only fighting skills or brute strength you win them with both Strength and mind." Yang nodded and wiped herself before she and Tai went back to sit down

"Ok whose next?" I asked before Qrow raised his hand then said "I'll be fightin' Dog breath over there." He replied sounding a little drunk

"Mom why does Uncle Qrow call Ruth Dog breath?" Yang asked

"I don't know Yang and you and I probably don't want to know." I replied casually while silently cursing Qrow for almost letting slip Ruth's "ability"

When I glanced at Ruth I saw her was giving Qrow that said "I'll tear you apart for that comment." While Chise just giggled

"Ok let's get this started." Qrow told Ruth after they got in their stances

"Beat that old man Ruth!" Yang cheered while Qrow gave her a fake wounded look and he looked at Ruby hopefully with a smile

"Yeah you can do it Ruth!" she cheered diminishing Qrows smile

"Seems you got the girls support, you must be quite the ladies man." Earning a loud laugh from Chise and a giggle from the rest of the girls

"I do ok." He replied while giving Chise a pointed look but it made her laugh even harder

"Are you guys gonna fight or what?" Yang asked after she stopped giggling

"Okay okay sheesh." Qrow replied before throwing a punch towards Ruth which was a mistake since Ruth ducked out of the way and groined Qrow in the jewels

"OOF, good one but it will take more than that to take me down." Qrow said standing up Ruth was about to headbutt him but due to Qrows active semblance it missed thus giving Qrow the opening he needed and tackled him in the chest then pinning Ruth down with Ruth's arm positioned at his back

"You done yet kid?" Qrow replied cockily

"Eh not really." Before fading into shadows causing Qrow to fall and Ruth did the same thing Qrow did to him earlier

"Good one kid I'll give ya that one." Qrow said before calling the brawl off and went back to his spot

"Woooo! That was Awesome Ruth was that you're semblance?" Yang asked him which he nodded mutely

"OK that's all everyone you can all dig in" Everyone cheered and dug in but Yang stayed in her spot and looked at me and asked "Mom, why didn't you want to brawl I mean I could still go for another round." I chuckled and rubbed her head saying "I know that Yang but you could tell everyone was hungry besides there are other more fun activities than just fighting right?" before I started tickling her to which she giggled so much

Suddenly Roars could be heard

Then they all stood in a circle as a pack of Ursai surrounded them

"mommy why are the Grimm here?" Ruby asked fearfully while clutching the hem of my skirt

"Don't worry about it Rubes you'll be just fine." I told her as I pulled out her weapon

Then the Grimm began their attack

Qrow was fighting a ursai minor using his weapon Harbinger while Tai kicked and punched another Ursai using his gauntlets (Honestly I have no name for them suggest a name in a review! And the best one will be Tai's weapons name.) and I hacked and slashed at the other Ursai after I was done with the Ursai When I turned my heart almost stopped as I saw that Yang Ruth were protecting chise from a Ursai Major that had attacked Chise resulting in claw marks on her arms

I quickly picked her up while dragging Ruby and Yang with me

"Ruth distract them! I'll get the girls home they'll be fine there." I cried to him which he nodded then tossed the Ursai Major away giving me a wide berth to run with the girls

But before I could get far 2 other Ursai Minors blocked my path and growled at me

The girls began crying while I slowly backed away from the 2 Ursai "Don't worry girls, Mommy's here to protect you." I whispered then I heard Chise muttering something before we all burst in flames

 **:With Taiyang:**

"I have taken care of the big grimm." Ruth reported 'Thank god I thought' as I saw the last of the Ursai Minors disappear

"Great Job Ruth we must hurry the girls could be in-" I said before a bright light surrounded us

When I looked up I saw fire in the shape of a bird that looked at me briefly before before it soared towards the direction house

"Wh-what was that?!" Qrow demanded while running ahead of me

"I do not know but we must hurry!" I replied right behind Qrow with Ruth following behind

When we reached the house I let out a loud gasp as I saw The Fire bird land and out of the bird came Summer, Yang, Ruby and Chise before it disappeared

"Ok did that just happen or am I just drunk again?" Qrow asked me I replied "No I saw it too, Did you see it Ruth?" I asked him he nodded before I turned and saw Chise collapse

"Chise!" Ruth cried before he rushed to her side while me and Qrow rushed to where Summer was staring blankly at the house while the girls were still sniffling at her sides

"What happened Summer?" I demanded at first she looked at me like she couldn't believe she was here before saying

"It was well it was amazing while I was running with the girls we got blocked by 2 Ursai minors." I looked shocked then she said "I couldn't get my weapon since I was carrying Chise, then I heard her say something before we all burst into flames strangely the flames didn't hurt it felt warm, inviting and it felt like I was being reborn again, I felt my arms suddenly feel light then I realized it was Chise's doing without her we wouldn't have made it in one piece." She said

"Ruth do you know what this is?" I asked him but he wasn't there

"I'll ask him later Tai poor guy's little sister is unconscious." Qrow replied

I nodded then brought everyone inside

 **:3** **RD** **POV:**

As Taiyang and his family went inside the house a bird was watching them, a Raven to be exact it narrowed it's eyes before it took off

"Hm… that was quite a spectactle" The raven thought as it flew away

 **Well that's all folks**

 **If you liked it leave a follow, fave or a review**

 **All of those are always appreciated :D**

 **And if you want to know why the Grimm were there**

 **As mentioned Qrow mentioned knowing that Raven was around (Also yay Raven Cameo!) Raven felt a bit of envy while looking at how Summer and Yang interacted while Ruby felt a tad bit jealous that she didn't get to fight also what do you think of Chise's phoenix form? Honestly I planned to reveal it later but I decided to reveal it early but it would only last in a small duration of time (like now and only now.)**

 **Anyways this is Javier heading out and see you in the next chapter of RAMB!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ravens and a little magic

**Salutations everyone Javier here bringing you the next chapter in RAMB and I hope you all like it and as always R &R, also RWBY and Ancient magnus bride does not belong to me they belong to their respective owners  
"Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action*  
**

**Previously**

"Ruth do you know what this is?" I asked him but he wasn't there

"I'll ask him later Tai poor guy's little sister is unconscious." Qrow replied

I nodded then brought everyone inside

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

As I brought the girls inside I noticed Ruth on the ground with a pool of blood around his arm with Chise on the couch who was still unconscious and bleeding profusely on her arm, I quickly told Tai to find the first aid kit while I told Qrow to bring Ruth into a chair and help stop the bleeding

"Ok Ruth Imma just remove you're jacket and rip your shirt to wrap the injury." Qrow told Ruth who nodded slowly

When Qrow removed the jacket there was claw marks the size of a Ursa Minor's which Chise who was now being looked over by Taiyang

"Ok girls just go upstairs and play while mommy helps the others ok?" I asked them Ruby nodded quickly and ran up, but Yang stood there with her arms crossed

"Look mom I would love to go up and play with Ruby but I want to help you guys!" she told me

"Yang" I began patting her head "Yes it seems we need help but I think you're sister needs you more than we need you now, after all little rubes needs her big strong sister with her right?" I asked her to which is mutely nodded and went upstairs

We managed to stop the bleeding for both Chise and Ruth and brought them both to their rooms to rest

"So what do you think happen? besides Ruth obviously getting hurt somehow without his shirt being ripped." Qrow said

"Wait his shirt wasn't ripped?" Taiyang asked

"Yes, duh I was the one who helped him so of course I would know, Jeez it's like you think i'm a drunkard or something." Qrow replied before taking a drink from his flask

Tai just sighed while I pondered on this

"But was his Jacket ripped?" I asked Qrow

"Nope." He replied before taking a sip from his flask

"Then how did Ruth get injured, I mean he did great with the Ursa Major but he didn't mention getting injured." Taiyang said

"You're right perhaps he got injured after the fight but you guys didn't notice?" I wondered

"Nope, the Injury says well not in a literal sense but anways it said that it was longer than that and by the pool of blood around the arm it means that the arm was pushed to the limit and not treated thus making it gush more." Qrow replied

"Since when did you get suddenly smarter?" Tai asked suprised

"Hey bud, I am smart. Probably smarter than you." Qrow teased to which Tai hit him in the arm to which Tai faked a wince

"Boys." I said rolling my eyes

"Well although I did say I was going to ask Ruth how did Chise did her "trick" but I gotta go, I have something "important to do." Qrow told us before heading out the door

"So...what now?" Tai asked

"How about you go check on Chise and Ruth while I go check on the girls ok?" I replied then Tai nodded and went while I followed

I also realised I needed to go to the bathroom first so I went straight away to the bathroom and sat in the toilet

As I sat there I contemplated on how on Remnant did Ruth get injured on his arm without having his jacket or shirt for that matter

In all honesty I had to plausible reason to think on how did it happen like how Qrow said it but that did raise some questions but I decided to reserve them for the time being then left the bathroom to go to Rubes and Yang

When I entered the room I noticed Yang and Ruby playing a video game when they heard my approach and stopped their game

"Mommy are Chise and Ruth gonna be okay?" Ruby asked me while Yang nodded in agreement, it warmed my heart to know that both Rubes and Yang really cared about them

"Don't worry guys they're going to be alright." I told them which they cheered in happiness

"If you don't mind mom, me and rubes are gonna continue our game." Yang said before beginning to play before I said yes

I sighed with a smile before heading out, When I headed out I noticed Taiyang heading out, he also noticed me and waved me over which seemed unnecessary since I was going to head towards him anyways but whatever

"So I checked on them they're still both asleep, the claw marks are still there but they're healing up nicely." Taiyang told me which relieved me but before I could tell him how happy I was on that both of them were recovering he held up a hand

"But I did notice something odd." Taiyang said pausing for a bit for dramatic affect I suppose

"Well?" I asked him

"Well.. I noticed that the injury that both Chise and Ruth have the exact same injury." He said while I faceplamed

"Well duh." I replied

"No, you misunderstand me what I meant by that is that the claw marks are on the same spot in the exact same position." He explained

"Huh weird."

"You find that weird but not the giant fiery bird?" Taiyang asked

"Honestly I can't tell you more, the ones who probably knows how Chise did it is either herself or Ruth but they're in no condition to speak." I said

"Wait a second, Did Ruth or Chise mention having Aura or their Aura unlocked?" Taiyang noticed

"Well no.." I slapped myself on the head "Of Course! That's why the injury hasn't healed as fast as we thought, it's because they don't have an aura." I realized

"But how does that explain Ruth and Chise's abilities after all earlier Ruth did agree with Yang when she asked if his shadow ability is a semblance." Taiyang reminded me

"As I said the only ones who know is Chise or Ruth."

Taiyang sighed then asked

"So got anything planned for now?"

"I can think of a couple of things, but who knows I might change them on the fly." I replied with a smirk

 **:With Qrow:**

"Yo Bartender, Hand me another will ya?" I asked the bartender who sighed and handed me another glass

'Ahh this is the good stuff' I thought drunkingly before noticing a red portal 'she's here.' I thought to myself

"Qrow before you say anything I must know." She began sitting herself across from me "Who were those kids with you?" she asked sternly

"Not even a Hello, Jeez Raven." I replied with sarcasm

"Enough of the formalities Qrow, Who are they? Especially the girl." She asked again with more force

"And why in Oum should I tell you who they are?" I asked her to which she replied

"Because I am you're sister."

"HA, like you could tell me to tell you something just because you're my sister when we both know our definition of family is different." I replied

"Qrow we both know the rules of our tribe, only the strong survive." She replied

"Don't you mean you're tribe Raven?"

"Qrow! You are a Brawen, you were raised in that tribe!"

"You think I don't know that and that I strongly disagree with what the tribe does?" I replied

She slammed the bar in frustration which frightened the bartender and turned to me with her eyes flaring with anger

"Qrow." She began "You are going to tell me who they are or I'm going to go their myself." She threatened to which I chuckled

"Now that I would pay to see and besides you already did surely you must have heard Summer mention her name or something!" I replied which made Raven angrier and said to me

"Fine, I'll know who they are eventually and no I didn't hear I was too far away." She replied before she left

"Here you go." I said to the terrified bartender handing him some lien and headed out the door I was still slightly surprised she even went their then I pulled out my scroll and dialed Ozpin's number

"Hey Ozzy, I got something to tell you."

 **:With Ozpin:**

"mhm.. yes..intresting…are they alright?... that's good to hear… Very interesting indeed… and she didn't ask you?... well I have my ways of knowing, I'll be seeing you later." I put my scroll down and noticed Ms. Goodwitch approach me

"That was Qrow Brawen I presume?" she asked as she reached me

"Indeed and he has some "interesting" development he reported to me." Then I retold what Qrow told me

"Sir." She began adjusting her glasses "That seems very unlikely, perhaps Qrow was drunk and saw it."

"Then how did Taiyang and Ruth see it?" I countered which silenced her

"But sir does this mean that Ms. Hatori is really the lost spring maiden?" she asked me to which I said

"Perhaps but I don't recall any of the maidens having the ability to cover themselves in flame and transport themselves as well as others." nodded then asked

"Should we let James know about this? After all he is in the circle after all." I thought of telling him the first time but instead said to her

"If we tell him, who knows what he'll do besides yes he is trustworthy but the council in atlas might know about this one way or another and we both know we wouldn't want them to now and act quickly."

"Because it may not be her and it would anger Ms. Rose and long." She replied

"Exactly."

"But what is she then if not the spring maiden." She inquired

"I do not know I simply do not know." I replied before saying "But we do know that both she and are very strong."

"Indeed Ozpin." Then she glanced at the cup in my hand "Ozpin, seriously what is in that cup of coffee you enjoy so much?" she asked which I chuckled

"if you want to I can pour you a mug?" I offered

"No thank you Ozpin, I need to go back to my office to do some research on things if you don't mind" I nodded then she left me

"a giant flaming bird.. how interesting not to be unusual." I thought to myself out loud as I took another sip of my "coffee"

 **:With Summer:**

"Well, I'm bored." Taiyang announced

"You know dad you could play with us right?" Yang teased

"Nah you're old man's old you know?

"Since when were you ever young?" I teased him to which he threw me a pillow with a corgi face

"But Sum-Sum **(I don't know why I chose this nickname don't judge me or Tai for that matter.)** I was your age when we met remember?" he asked with a smirk Yang said a small "eww" at the nickname which I giggled then said to them

"Well I'm going to be checking on Chise and Ruth be right back." Tai nodded and said to the girls

"Hey how about a pun battle I'm sure it will be puntastic!" Yang cheered while Ruby booed I chuckled the entered the room

To say I was glad to see them both awake was an understatement, I shrieked in happiness as I saw them both awake and hug them both individually

"Wow, didn't know you were that strong." Breathed Ruth as I hugged him

"Ha ha very funny Ruth." I replied then turned to Chise

"Chise I wanted to ask you but kinda forgot until now, but what is that song that you shared with me? I would like to know it's name and how you know it?" Chise smiled at me and said

"Well the lullaby is called Counting Flowers, and my mommy sang it to me before." She replied before pausing and looked at Ruth who looked surprised then nodded

"Well I think it was a beautiful but did I sing it right?" I asked her jokingly to which she shook her head which dismayed me but she hugged me and said

"I think you sang it better than she did." There were slight tears in my eyes and I looked at Ruth who smirked, I gave him a glare as I dried my eyes

"You two up for something?" I asked them to which Chise shook her head

"I think I would like to lay down for a bit more if it's fine with you?" she asked me which I nodded in agreement then left the room to themselves

"So how are they?" Tai asked me as I approached them

At first I pretended to be sad to which Tai approached me with his arms wide open then I smiled wide and hug him regardless

"They're doing fine but Chise requested if they could still take some rest." Taiyang nodded then told the girls the good news which earned some wide smiles from them

"that's good!" Yang said while Ruby said

"Yayayayaya!" she then started up the stairs before I stopped her and told her that Chise wanted to rest for a bit longer

"How about you help mommy make some cookies then?" I asked her to which she smiled and quickly ran into the kitchen I chuckled at that then followed suit with Yang behind me

 **:With Taiyang:**

'I'm glad their ok' I thought to myself before hearing some say "Hello." And I turned around and I was about to open my mouth when Raven put a finger to her lips in a "shh" gesture before whispering to me saying

"I need to talk with you outside." I nodded and followed her outside, we walked for a bit until we reached a secluded area where no one could hear us and I asked

"Why are you here?" she looked at me then said

"Why do you ask can't an old lover come visit her ex?" she asked sweetly

"Please the one you should visit is your own daughter instead of me." I replied then she narrowed her eyes then said

"Ok fine, I'm here to ask about the two new residences" she asked which shocked me at first but then realized 'Qrow must have said something, perhaps I need to talk to him later if he shows up.'

"What's it to you Raven?" I inquired before she said

"a little birdie told me that one of your two residences the girl specifically showed or really did something "quite interesting" as it might put it." I quickly got guarded at that 'Raven had someone spying on us? That might explain the sudden Grimm attack.' I thought before saying

"And what is she to you? I asked her

"I just want to know who they are especially the girl." She replied at first I thought of not telling her anything but decided against it instead told her their names but not anything else

"Hmm Chise and Ruth Hatori ey?" she said which stroking her chin

"Don't think about it Raven." she looked at me in innocent surprise and said

"I wouldn't do that besides I got much more "important" things to do than train some youngsters." I sighed then said

"Good, now you can either go into the house and visit your own daughter or leave." She looked at me and chose the latter and left

I entered the house and noticed Summer looking at me with her arms crossed and she asked me

"Where have you been?"

"Just went out for some fresh air that's all." I said hating that I had to lie

"Well I'm glad that your here I was going to ask if you could go out and buy some more flour and eggs we're nearly running out of them." She told me

"Oh, ok I'll just grab some lien and head out." I headed to the bedroom when I thought of checking on how Ruth and Chise were

"Summer come quick!"

"What? What is it Tai?" she asked me as she climbed up the stairs and entered the room

"They're gone." I simply said pointing to the empty bed and chair

 **:With Summer:**

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him which he covered his ears

"I said they're gone. "Look!" he said pointing towards the window that looked like it was just opened "the window is slightly moving meaning they just left."

"Why would they leave they're both still injured!"

"I don't know Summer but what I do know is that we need to look for them, I'll go call Qrow and ask him to watch the girls."

"Ok good." I replied before I headed towards my room to change

 **A few minutes later**

"So they're really gone?" Qrow asked Tai which he replied

"Yep, if you want to check go to their room."

"Nah, I think you calling me to watch the girls is evidence enough."

"Boys!" I shouted which frightened both of them

"You." I said pointing to Tai "You're coming with me, and you" I said pointing to Qrow "Take care of the girls while we go look for them."

"Of course, that's the reason you called me here isn't it?" he replied with a smirk

We headed out and looked for a bit at first I didn't want to separate from Tai but he suggested that we should so that we could find them faster luckily we were already prepared in case a Grimm popped out of nowhere.

It must have been at least a full hour before I found them, Chise was lying against an old oak with her eyes closed, Ruth sitting beside her as if waiting for something to happen

Suddenly vines and other shrubbery started to grow around Chise and there was a faint green glow around her, as I looked closer I noticed the claw marks on her arms (Which were unwrapped and exposed.) were starting to fade a lot faster, I was amazed to say the least 'Chise has so many wonderful surprises about her.' I thought to myself smiling, I started to back away when I heard a crunch of a twig snapping and noticed how I stepped on a twig

'How did I not notice that before?' I thought to myself, suddenly I noticed Ruth slowly approaching where I was while the greens around Chise disappeared and Chise stood up and looked in my direction fearfully

"Don't worry you guys it's me!" I told them with my arms raised

"Hi!" Chise said waving at me the squeaked in alarm when I smacked Ruth across the head

"HOW COULD YOU TWO LEAVE WITHOUT LETTING ME OR TAI KNOW?!" I shouted at them

"Oww…" Muttered Ruth before Chise said

"It was Ruth's idea!"

"Well it was also kinda yours since you suggested it and I persuaded you."

"Look." I said placing my hands on my hips "I don't care who's idea it was to go out, I'm just glad that you're both ok." I said 'I should probably ask Chise what that was about but I think I'll reserve that question along with some others for the time being.'

"OK you two it's time for us to head home, I'll call Tai."

 **Several Minutes later**

"So what you're telling me is that basically nature helped her wounds heal faster?" Tai asked me after we all entered the house and went into our rooms to take a nap

"Seems like it, but if you'll excuse me." I said Yawning loudly which made Tai chuckle "I'm going to take a nap." I said before instantly falling unconscious

 **Well that's all for now :D**

 **And yes there will be some puns and weird nicknames here and there, and yes I did add the part where Oberon "healed" Chise, I made it so if Chise were to stay still next to an oak tree and lay in it, it would heal her like aura would, BUT this has no relation to her Aura, since it hasn't been unlocked yet**

 **Also I would like to point out that it may seem that Chise is happier and more cheerful than she was before and I would like to explain.**

 **I wanted to develop her character in a way as if she were reborn but with her memories**

 **Her fits (like from chapters ago) will still come but they'll appear when something really important is noticed by either of the five senses which triggers a memory from Chise**

 **Also because of Summer's motherly love and all that Chise felt happier than she felt when Elias took her in**

 **And yes she's still mad at Elias but she's still willing to see him and be with him even if she doesn't think so**

 **I also wanted to bring some things from Earth to Remnant using the rabbit (although the items will be given if needed.)**

 **She'll still be keeping secrets like she did before but she's a little more open to share thanks to Summer and her new family (and Ruth since he will tell others on how she feels regardless if she says no.)**

 **Will you guys be seeing Chise father anytime soon? Possibly no but who knows?**

 **And will we be seeing any other members of Team RWBY? Possibly yes but of course younger than they were in the canon version**

 **Also I made Ruby 3 years younger than Yang and Chise so she'll be Fourteen when she joins Beacon (Which will be in the next arc of this story ;) )**

 **Will Ironwood (snicker) eventually know about Ruth and Chise's existence as well as their "abilities"**

 **I pray to Oum he will not as of now.**

 **And as always I hope you all liked it and please leave a fave, a follow or a review**

 **All of those things are appreciated =^_^=**

 **Also thanks to PERORONCINO for the nice comment on the last chapter I promise I will try to update these more faster but I may not be able to since I want them longer :p**


	16. Chapter 16: Suprises worth hareing

**Salutations People of the Fanfiction side of the internet! Here's the latest Chapter of RAMB and as always R & R also RWBY or Ancient Magus Bride doesn't belong to me they belong to their respective owners.  
"Speech" or "Quote Unquote"  
'Thought'  
*Action***

 **Previously**

"So what you're telling me is that basically nature helped her wounds heal faster?" Tai asked me after we all entered the house and went into our rooms to take a nap

"Seems like it, but if you'll excuse me." I said Yawning loudly which made Tai chuckle "I'm going to take a nap." I said before instantly falling unconscious

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

It was already late afternoon when I woke up from my nap, I was still tired even though I just took a nap but I need to make dinner for everyone since I can't trust Tai yet. Though he has been improving but still.

"Dear, let me prepare you just sit on the couch for a bit ok?" he said extending his hand towards me to help me up from the bed

"Tai." I grabbed his hand rising out of the bed "I know you've been improving in you're cooking but let me handle it." I told him

He looked at me with sadness then I chuckled then said "Ok fine you can do it for today." I replied which he gave me a wide smile then ran out of the room.

"He must really want to cook eh?" Ruth asked as he leaned on the doorframe

"Yep, he always says that he needs to learn to cook so that in case i'm not here he can cook for anybody and everybody."

"But i'm guessing he's not that great of a cook yet?" he asked me I nodded

"So I wanted to ask, How does it work exactly?" I asked thinking of what happened earlier he looked at me questioningly

"What do you mean by How does it work exactly?" I mentally faceplamed myself since I forgot that I didn't exactly specify my question

"Well I wanted to ask how did Chise heal earlier? Like How did being in the outdoors help her heal faster than what we did to help?"

"Too be honest, it wasn't my idea, it was Chise who suggested it, she told me when she collapsed it took her days to wake until Elias took her there with another friend named Simon who said they were waiting for a man and a woman who helped her heal using nature." He explained

'Perhaps this man and woman had an semblance that could heal others using nature.' "But what how did Chise heal then if they aren't here?" I asked him He shrugged and said

"I do not know myself.' I was about to prompt him to suggest something that could make sense of it before I heard

"DINNER TIME!" Taiyang announced I sighed and decided once again to reserve the question until later 'I might probably forget about it anyways.' I thought

I headed down the stairs when I looked at the dinner table I was surprised by Tai

He had prepared a nice Porterhouse steak with a salad he even poured orange juice in everyone's glasses

"My my Tai i'm very impressed~" I purred at him he looked at me surprised and turned Crimson

"Good one mom!" Yang cheered from the couch while Chise and Ruby clapped in approval

We began eating and as I took each bite from the PorterHouse steak I felt like I was in bliss and I noticed the other girls sharing the same faces of bliss and contentment even Ruth who looked like a wild dog who got fed with a steak made to perfection

"Thank you Daddy for the wonderful meal!" Ruby thanked Tai after everyone finished eating, the other girls also thank him before placing themselves in front of the television

"Girls what are you watching?" I asked them as I helped Tai and Ruth clean up the table and wash the dishes and glasses

"We're watching Mike and Marty it involves two Beowolves who go to different dimensions with a flying car!" Yang said

"I still don't understand this." Chise muttered, Yang clapped her shoulder

"Don't worry you don't need to, just enjoy it!" she said before she and Chise continued watching Mike and Marty

As I, Ruth and Tai finished I noticed Ruby sitting at the dinner table with a sad face

"Rubes what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mommy." She muttered

"Rubes"

"Well...I was hoping for desert like cookies." She replied with hope in her eyes

"Rubes, you've been eating alot of cookies this past few days tonight will be an exception for it." I replied

"But why mommy?" she asked me tears already welling up

"Rubes it's nothing that you did, it's just that you might get unfit and you want to be a huntress like mommy right?" Ruby nodded in understanding before joining Chise and Yang

I smiled as Yang and Ruby laughed at some scenes while Chise just stared in confusion on the same scenes Yang and Ruby laughed at.

"Doesn't Chise watch Television?" I asked Ruth who was across from where I was

"No we didn't have one, she's more of the book girl." He replied

 **A few minutes later**

"Well i'm pooped but I want to ask you something." I say to Tai with a yawn

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you become Master Chef of the house? Hmm..?" I said sleepily

"Uh, remember your recipe box? And a few days ago before Chise and Ruth came into our lives you said you were missing the Porthouse steak recipe?"

"Did you borrow it?" I asked him

"Yep." He said with a flushed face

"It's alright, besides the food you made was wonderful, now if you'll excuse me I'm feeling tired and want to hit the hay." I said

"Ditto" he replied before we both collapsed on the bed yawning as loud as a Ursa Major's roar

 **The Next Morning**

 **:With Ozpin:**

"Ah, I see you have agreed to come here Qrow."

"It's not like I had a choice since I do work for you, in a way of course." He replied snarkingly

"You do know I gave you a choice didn't I?" I asked him which he nodded and replied

"True, Unlike my sister who decided to go back to the tribe of people who are cruel as she is." He said with a hint of venom

"Now, Now I didn't ask you to come here to talk about your sister."

"Yeah you told me to come here so that we can talk about Chise, You still remember what I report to you using my scroll or is your memory getting Fuzzy Oz?" he asked with sarcasm

"Let's say it has." I replied before he sighed and told me everything as far as he knew  
I asked him a few things disrupting some parts of his report which I noticed annoyed him slightly but he continued until he finished

"The one you should ask these questions to is Summer since she's the closest to Chise besides Chise's Brother Ruth, or ask Chise herself Ozzy." He suggested

"I would but it would rude to ask her to tell her about herself to someone who she doesn't know very well." I replied

"Fair enough." He replied before hearing a scroll ring

"Well I best be going, looks like Taiyang wants to talk to me, after all these years." He told me with obvious sarcasm

"Wait before you go Qrow." I said making Qrow pause before opening the door

"Does Raven know the extent of Miss Hatori's Powers?" I asked

"I hope she doesn't, including _Her._ " he said

"Agreed." I said before sipping on my mug before I heard I ring on my scroll and Ironwoods holographic face appeared before me

" _Ozpin_." 'ah it's General Ironwood, and in the nick of time too.' I sighed before I said "Yes Ironwood?"

" _Did Qrow report have anything about_ _ **Her**_ _?_ "

"Nothing so far, and I would tell you if he did."

" _Thank you, Now Oz I have a question for you, it involves one of your huntresses, Miss Rose in fact."_

" _Now it's not my business to ask this but who rescued Summer rose on January 17? It shows in a report that she was injured in a beowolf attack and brought to the nearest hospital, which seems odd considering Aura but anyways the report didn't mention the name or names of her rescuers."_ He explained which slightly surprised me that Miss and Mister Hatori's name weren't mentioned in said "report" but it could be that they didn't tell anyone their names or Summer and Tai asked someone not to mention their names.

"Now Ironwood as you said it's not your business to ask, well it's also not my business to ask Summer of who or whom her rescuers are, if you want to know ask her yourself but as you said she's one of "my" huntresses." I replied slightly hating the fact I had to lie to him but it was for Miss and Mister Hatori's sake after all

" _Understandable Ozpin but if you're hiding something you must reveal it quickly before the council of Vale does, after all you do know what lengths they would go to do certain "objectives"_." I nodded in understand knowing full well that the council is very protective of Vale, it's citizens, and it's Hunters.

"Well I have to go, Jacques has called about something, farewell Oz." He said with distain when he said _His_ name before leaving.

I sighed in relief before taking another drink of my "coffee" before noticing I had none.

"Well this is just great." I said to myself out loud

 **:With Qrow:**

"So what you are saying is that Raven visited you because of Chise?!" I almost shouted at Tai luckily I was already out of Beacon and heading towards the Airships that transported people from Vale to anywhere they needed to go, of course as long as there's an airship dock.

" _She did exactly that Qrow."_ Tai replied

"Typical." I muttered

"Did she specify why she wanted Chise?"

" _No, she just said she wanted to know who she and Ruth exactly were.'_

"If I know Raven which I really do, She would want her in the tribe."

" _You think she would do that?"_ Taiyang replied with a hint of scepticism

"I wouldn't put it past her considering her philosophy of the strong live while the weak die, she would probably want Chise with her, to train her, make her one of them." I said with disdain

"Agreed." I nodded then disconnected the call.

 **:With Summer:**

'I should let Tai cook more often' I thought to myself offhandedly while I flipped some pancakes, I found it strange that Tai woke up early since he's not usually a morning person.

"Good Morning everybody!" Ruby screamed to everyone which made Ruth jump

"Good morning." Chise mumbled before continuing a book which was called _Remnant's Legends and Myth_ s which I let her and Ruth borrow earlier

"Good morning Rubes!" Yang replied waving a hand towards Ruby in greeting

"Morning my little Rose." Tai greeted as he entered the house

"Hey I thought I was you're little rose" I said jokingly

"You were but now you're big." He said clamping his mouth with his hand in embarrassment

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I replied while Yang and Ruby said "Oh no." While Ruth and Chise just shook their heads in disapproval

"No-no" he muttered in fear

"I'm just kidding, anyways the pancakes are ready!" I said lifting two stacks of pancakes

"Yay!" everyone cheered except Chise who was still reading but she looked at me and gave me a big smile

After we all ate everyone resumed or did something, Yang and Ruby decided to play a video game while Tai decided to go over my recipe box again to practice more while Ruth and Chise continued reading _Remnant's Legends and Myths_ at the couch

Meanwhile I just sat there sipping my orange juice and stared at everyone in silence

'I do have the perfect family don't I.' I thought to myself dreamily before noticing Chise approach me

"Um Summer I want ask something, is there such persons like the 4 Maidens currently?" she asked me

"Well there could be, I don't know for sure." I told her honestly, she nodded in understanding before heading back to the couch beside Ruth to continue the book

I smiled at Chise's curiosity but I was also intrigued by the fact she asked about the 4 maidens when there were more "Diverse" characters from Legends and Tall tales in the book, but I was also not surprised given the last few days of "Magic".

' _I also just realised I forgot the questions I need to ask her and Ruth_.' I sighed

"Well i'm bored." I announced which everyone replied with "mhm."

"Anyone got any suggestions for what I could do?"

"You could play with us." Yang suggested while Ruby nodded in agreement

"You could help me, I still don't understand how to make a proper Crepe." Tai suggested in embarrassment

"Or you could relax, after all you and all of us had a crazy week." Chise reminded everyone which didn't seem like a bad idea

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea, I'll do just that." I said as I ran towards the couch and wedged myself between Chise and Ruth

I heard a sigh and saw Ruth give me an irritated look while Chise tried to cover a giggle that was trying to escape

"So Chise how you liken the book so far?" I asked her

"I like it very much, reminds me of... something before." She muttered before quickly avoiding my look

I looked at Ruth for an explanation and he just said

"There were things and people like her who were a "bit" magical." Which intrigued me since I've never heard of anything about someone or something magical.

' _Now that I think of it, Headmaster Ozpin himself seemed a bit magical if I were to think about it_.'

"Can you elaborate on that?" I asked Ruth which he shook his head

"Bummer." I sighed before noticing Chise looking at a chapter called _The Legend of the Silver Eyed Warriors_.

"They seem too overpowered to me, too be honest." Chise said aloud which I agreed with her although it made sense in a world where the wildlife will always try to kill everyone

"Says the one who turned into a phoenix incinerating 2 Grimm." Chise looked at him with an annoyed looked and blew him a raspberry, I looked at him in confusion

"What exactly is a Phoenix?" I asked him

"Basically a fire bird that turns into ashes when it dies and it gets reborn from the ashes." He replied

' _Huh that's actually pretty interesting.'_ I thought to myself since it felt like I was being reborn during the time that event happened.

"Anyways it seems here they were skilled fighters, Grimm feared them and they could defeat a foe with a single look, it seems like they were born or created to be very powerful." She mused with a look that seemed she sympathetic with them

"Were you born with your powers Chise? Unlike most of us here who were born with a Semblance and Aura but they or someone has to unlock it? I whispered to her she nodded and whispered "It was the reason why my mom and dad le-left m-me..." she started crying dropping the book unto the floor startling Yang and Rubes who were still playing

I was shocked to say the least and mad, what kind of parent's would leave a little girl all alone in the world just because she was different, it also seemed odd that they would do that considering Aura, Semblances and Grimm but I don't know them personally and I'm glad I don't else I might have strangled her father and berated her mother but then I remembered Chise's mother killed herself which made me feel bad and bit mad because she killed herself because of her own daughter, Heck she tried to kill her!

"Don't worry Chise, no one is going to leave you, not in this family right guys?" I say remembering Raven but decided not to mention that.

"Yep!" agreed Yang, Rubes and Taiyang who looked slightly pissed ' _possibly because of Raven.'_ Remembering the times me and Raven hang out together and had fun, one question always popped in my head every time I look at Yang I feel terrible and wonder _'Why did Raven do it.'_

Chise looked at us then she smiled so wide I was afraid her face would rip apart and I could see Ruth with a small smile letting me know he appreciates what we're doing for her.

 **Later that night**

 **:With Chise:**

"So did you enjoy the book Chise?" Summer asked me to which I nodded

"I did." I said yawning then gave her a big hug

"Thank you.." I muttered to her and she patted my head

"No need to thank me Chise, goodnight." She said

"Good night." I said yawning before I fell asleep

 _I woke up in a forest the same one I was yesterday, I sat there quietly letting my thoughts 'Wait can you have thoughts in dreams?' I thought to myself before I saw a bush rustle and a rabbit came out, a yellow one in fact_

' _Hello again.' He greeted_

' _Oh it's you, Hello.' I greeted back_

' _How are you it's been a while although I can't tell since I don't have a clock with me' the rabbit shrugged then he looked at me and said_

' _So I recall you have, how did you say? "Lots of questions?"_

' _Oh yeah.' I said before asking who was he, what was he besides being a rabbit of course, why does he want with me, how does he know me etc._

' _Slow down ok I apologise for my rather quick conversation if you can call it that last time anways, To answer you're first question I am not a rabbit I am a hare there's a difference anyways, and I'm, as you humans say it a mailman or mailhare to be exact I am also considered as a neighbour , I serve the_ _Goddess Eostre who is usually associated with hares like myself, she shifts into a hare every full moon although I don't know why, and no I am not her I would know that, and how do I know you well the the Goddess Eostre watches all under her even the Fae Queen who lives down below, she sensed a possible positive change within you and as a hare I stepped up for you Chise Hatori, because no matter what hardships you have faced there is always a chance for rebirth. And I want nothing from you dear one, and how you got here is no work of the Goddess Eostre or any known God or Goddess as far as I can tell, also I expect you'll be getting a visit from an old friend soon enough.' The Hare answered me_

' _Is it Nevin?' I asked him_

' _I do not know who exactly this Nevin is, but I did see a large grey dragon who mentioned you as I passed by the Otherworld.'_

' _Otherworld?' I asked_

"Otherworld, also known as the place where all those who have departed go, as for how I got there and here, _Hares are known to travel between worlds including this one and dreams, I am no exception to that as you can see, but it is beyond my ability to bring anything or anyone back with me if you're wondering the only exceptions are if the entity I bring is neither sentient, alive and able to develop or have_ _consciousness_ _.' He_

 _Replied before he said_

' _you're about to wake soon, but before I leave I must tell you something.'_

 _He puts his paws on my hands and says_

' _Chise Hatori. you are destined for many great things even before you knew you were a Sleigh Beggy, i'm glad that there's a positive change in you that was there since you met the Thorn Mage, Never forget that no matter what happens to you on Remnant remember that without you things would have been different in ways that would be terrible if you and you're familiar weren't here, thank your mother for letting you go that day and lastly good luck Chise Hatori, I will be seeing you again soon with something but now isn't the best time for that, Farewell.' He then ran back to the bushes and I woke up_

"Did you dream something good Chise?" Ruth asked me as he noticed the small smile and happy expression on my face

"I did Ruth, I really did." I replied with a smile before getting up to start a new day

 **Well that's all for now folks**

 **I added the PorterHouse steak as a little joke about Professor Port, Also Celtic Mythology and stuff! I do hope you all like this and if you did leave a review, follow or a fave they're always appreciated ^^.**

 **Now to answer some reviews. ^^**

 **Peroroncino**

 **Thank you! And I can't tell you that yet my friend ;) and he will possibly in the next chapter or the chapter after that if my plot demands him to show :p, and I will try my best!**

 **Ultima-Owner**

 **Chapter 14: yep! Who wouldn't like to be carried by a little girl who transformed into a phoenix just to keep you safe even if it's for a short time?**

 **Chapter 15: How do you know the dots number?! Joking, anyways in a way yes they are my friend, yes they are.**


	17. Chapter 17:bonding and explainations

**Salutations everyone, as you may know it's another chapter in RAMB! As always R & R, P.S Both RWBY and Ancient Magnus Bride do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.  
"Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action* (although use infrequently.)**

 **Previously**

 _Chise Hatori. you are destined for many great things even before you knew you were a Sleigh Beggy, i'm glad that there's a positive change in you that was there since you met the Thorn Mage, Never forget that no matter what happens to you on Remnant remember that without you things would have been different in ways that would be terrible if you and you're familiar weren't here, thank your mother for letting you go that day and lastly good luck Chise Hatori, I will be seeing you again soon with something but now isn't the best time for that, Farewell.' He then ran back to the bushes and I woke up_

"Did you dream something good Chise?" Ruth asked me as he noticed the small smile and happy expression on my face

"I did Ruth, I really did." I replied with a smile before getting up to start a new day

 **Now**

 **:With Yang:**

"RUBY!" I shouted at Ruby who had a guilty look on her face as she held a giant bowl of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes

"As they say, The early bird gets the worm right?" she replied nervously, I was about to tackle her to get the last full bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, Since when I woke up this morning I noticed Rubes gone as well as the rest of the Pumpkin Pete's which I was saving for myself and Rubes if she wanted, but I guess someone got greedy.

But Chise put a hand on my shoulder and said to me

"Yang, don't get mad with Ruby, anyways it's not her fault you slept late last night." I looked at her in confusion and asked her how she knew I slept late

"I woke up before you, and you're hair looks like it went through a tornado" She simply replied

I blushed in embarrassment, then I registered what she said and screamed and said

"Eh, it's fine, anyways Mom could always buy another box, but my hair cannot be bought be right back"

Chise nodded then sat down at the couch to wait for me to comb my hair

 **A few minutes later**

"Looking good Yang." Ruby said Chise nodded in agreement then asked me

"By the way what is Pumpkin Pete's Cereal anyways? I've never heard of it before." I gaped and her while Ruby let out a squeak of surprise and said with a full mouth to Chise

"U-onhlee thme bueste Cereel evaer." she realised her mistake and repeated herself

"Sorry, what I said "Only the best Cereal ever." Chise walked over to the empty Pumpkin Pete's box and looked at its nutritional value in the back and frowned

"Doesn't seem healthy." She muttered

I put my arm around her shoulder and exclaimed

"Who cares if it's not healthy, if it's food and it tastes good, it's good."

"I do." Chise said before Ruth (Who was examining the bookshelf behind the television.) said

"Says the girl who too much sweets, she started looking like a beach ball." Snickering Ruth grabbed a random book and proceeded to sit at the couch

"HEY! I can't help it if Silky's sweets were very good."

"It also doesn't help that you didn't tell her to stop." Ruth replied

Chise blushed in embarrassment and replied "But you ate pancakes and started shovling into your mouth like your life depended on it." *Chise phantomed shoving food in her mouth like her life depended on it.*

Everyone started laughing while Ruth just glared at her then let out a sigh and continued his book

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is Silky?" I asked them after I stopped laughing

"Oh, Well she's the maid of my Caretaker Elias." She told me and I gave her a surprised look

"YOU HAD A MAID?" I asked surprised

"Well, she worked for Elias but yeah." Chise mumbled

"I'm kinda jealous, but doesn't that make you kind of lazy?" I asked her

" I would some of the chores but she insists on doing them, without giving us time to persuade her for us to do them instead of her." She replied

"It also didn't help that she doesn't speak to anyone." Ruth said as he read his book

"So what you're saying is that she doesn't say a word?" Ruth nodded "Like Nothing at all?" I pressed him and but he still nodded

"Do you know why she doesn't speak?" They both shook just their heads, before I could prompt them to explain why they don't know I heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"Good morning everyone!" Mom greeted while Dad just waved at them with a sleepy look

"Why are you guys up so early?" Dad asked us

"Well Ruby decided to finish the last of the Pumpkin Pete's Cereal, I was about to tackle her to eat some before Chise told me not to do it." I replied with a pout

"Yang don't be like that it's you're younger sister." Mom explained then Ruby gave me the raspberry

"THAT'S IT!" I tackled Ruby fighting for the cereal, Ruby screamed and quickly dodged me then quickly inhaled the cereal, suddenly I felt like a mad presence was upon me and I looked up and saw an angry mom

"Young lady, If I catch you doing that again, Punishment is in order, but for now i'll let you off with a warning since you didn't hurt Ruby or yourself." She said sternly

"Yes mom." I muttered silently sighing in relief

"So, are you up for a some grocery with Chise since you're father forgot to buy some things." She asked me as she glared at Dad who looked back with slight fear before hearing his Scroll ring and excused himself from the room to answer the call

"Sure!" I said before looking at Chise who nodded in agreement

"Ok, you two take a shower first then I will go next." Mom said

 **Minutes later**

"We're ready!" Me and Chise said to Mom who clapped her hands and said

"Let's go then!" Mom said

"Bye guys!" Ruby called out while Ruth waved goodbye, then we headed out the door

 **A few minutes later**

"What's that tall building over there?" Chise asked pointing towards Signal Academy

"That's Signal Academy, where young inspiring Hunters and Huntresses go to learn combat." Mom said as if she were reading a pamphlet

"But what about Beacon Academy, the one that is headmaster of?" Chise asked

"Oh, that's, hmm... How do I put it Advanced Combat school." Mom replied

"Oh, like College?"

"You could say that." Mom said

"One day, Chise I will go to Signal Academy, where dad and Uncle Qrow work, I just need to wait 3 years until I can go there!" I said enthusiastic, Chise nodded then proceeded to ask

"What about regular school? Or preschool?"

"What are those?" I asked her, she looked at me confused then looked at mom and asked

"Isn't there, like regular school before combat school?"

"Actually, despite being called a combat school, it also acts like a regular school so there's no need to go to a non-combat school."Mom explained, Chise nodded then proceeded to whistle a listless tune

"Where's the Grocery? We've been walking for a while, and i'm getting sweaty which would ruin my hair, I don't want my hair ruined mom!" I exclaimed angrily

"You're wearing pigtails tho." Chise muttered I waved her off

"That's besides' the point."

"It's over there." Mom said pointing towards the Grocery store the mom said "Oh, and girls while I'm buying food in there, could you two go to the flower shop and get some flower seeds for your Dad? He's been waiting to continue his garden." She handed us some Lien "I trust you two to take care of each other and to not follow strangers."

"Yes Mom!" I saluted her while Chise nodded

"This way Chise." I said dragging her towards the flower shop which was across from the Grocery

"Hello there!" the Store owner who was a rabbit faunus greeted "Name's Faux Scarlatina how may I help you two?"

"Hi, my names Yang Xiao Long and this is my sis Chise." Chise looked at me with tears starting to form in her eyes before she quickly wiped them away

"Ah, you must be Tai's kids? He's a regular here." Mr. Scarlatina said

"Yep, we're here to buy flower seeds for dad to grow in his garden." I told him and Mr. Scarlatina placed 3 flower seed packets

"These are the packets you're dad favourites, usually buys these three." I picked them up and read what kind of flowers they were, but before I could read them Mr. Scarlatina asked "By the way I wanted to ask how's he doing?, Haven't seen him in a bit."

"Oh, he's been with mom and us since mom was attack by beowolves." I explained

"Ah that would explain that, give my regards to your dad and mom." He said before he told us the cost of the flower seed packets

"That'll be 20 lien." I looked at the lien mom gave happy that it was enough and gave it to him, the he gave me a plastic bag to put the flower seeds inside of the bid us farewell

"Thank you and goodbye Mister!" Chise and I thanked him and waved to him goodbye which he returned with a smile, as we walked towards the Grocery store entrance I read the names of the flowers which were Red Rose, Angelonia and Carnation. Afterwards we met mom in front of the grocery store arms full of bags with food

"Good work girls, can you two help me with these?" mom asked

"Sure." Chise said grabbing on shopping bag

"I'll carry the small one since I'm already holding another bag." I said grabbing the smallest bag I could see

We all walked home occasionally saying hi to anybody, as we reached the the entrance of the town I accidentally bumped into someone

"Jeez watch where you're going short stack." A lazy but familiar voice said

"Qrow, you're here!" Mom exclaimed

"Hey Summer I was actually supposed to be here last night but I got caught up with something, but hey you two how's it been?" Uncle Qrow asked us

"Good." me and Chise replied while mom huffed and said

"Qrow would kindly be a gentleman and help me carry some of these bags." Mom asked him

"Who am I you're butler?" Qrow asked sarcastically before he faltered and looked at mom

She was gaving him the sad puppy-dog eyes, at first he hesitated, gave a thoughtful look then relented and said

"Ok, Ok i'll help ya, Jeez using you're secret weapon on me, that's just low." He accused as he helping mom with the bags as she gave a triumphant smile

"You're lucky that you're cuteness powers still work even though you're old grandma" Qrow said with sarcasm

"I'm not that old right girls?" Mom asked us with a hopeful look in her eyes, me and Chise glanced at each other before we both said

"You're old!" we both exclaimed which made Uncle Qrow chuckle while mom pouted and gave us a betrayed look

"Ouch." She muttered before she gave us a smile knowing that we were just kidding.

"Love you Mom." I said to Mom while Uncle Qrow phantomed vomiting

"Love you too sweetie." She replied

 **Minutes later**

As we approached the house I noticed Dad waiting for us

"Oh Qrow you're here, good I need to talk to you about something or rather someone." Dad said to Qrow

"I know, but first let me put down the bags first, Jeez you can see that I lack in the muscle department." Qrow said sarcastically

"Look dad we got you some flower seeds for your garden, Oh and Mister Scarlatina gives his regards." I said presenting the bag with the three flower seed packets, Dad peered inside the bag then placed a hand over my head and said

"Thanks my little sunny dragon." I giggled before I handed him the bag

"How's Faux by the way?" Dad asked me as he headed into the house

"Oh, he's fine, he just misses you." I giggled before I heard

*Tummy suddenly growls* I suddenly felt embarrassed and blushed before Mom chuckled and said to me

"What was that sound? Sounded like someone's very very hungry~"

"Of course I'm hungry, I didn't eat breakfast yet!" I exclaimed then my mom feigned surprise and said

"I didn't know!." She said before she signed sadly

"Sorry dear I sort of forgot about that." She apologised and I gave her a hug

"It's alright mom, I know you were just kidding, but can I eat some Pumpkin Pete Cereal now?" I asked her, she nodded then said

"Ok, here" Mom pulls out a box of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes "But you must share with Chise." She told me, I nodded and said "I was going to share with her anyways since she doesn't know what it tastes like."

"But what I do know is that it isn't healthy.." she muttered before I pulled her into the house to eat some marshmallow flakes with me.

 **Minutes later**

"See they weren't so bad, right Chise?" I asked her after we finished eating some cereal

"My tooth still aches.." she muttered

"How about you and me play some Grimm Eclipse in my room?" I asked her

"Sure, by the way what's the game about?" she asked me

"Basically it's a game where you can play as your favorite Hunter or Huntress, Sadly Mom, Dad and Uncle Qrow aren't in the game." I replied

"Sounds pretty interesting." She replied

Afterwards we both went up the stairs and into my room, Chise looked around and went over to Ruby's area of the room

"So you share this room with Ruby?" she asked me as she examined the Grimm action figures

"Did the Grimm action figures give it away?" I said sarcastically

"No not really, the two beds did tho." She replied with some sarcasm

"Hmm you're right unless I got a secret twin or something." I retorted as I prepared the console for our game

"It's ready!" I told Chise and we both sat down and grabbed the controllers and started playing

 **While the girls were playing**

 **:With Taiyang:**

"I though you would have been here earlier." I said to Qrow as I placed the bag full of flower seed packets on the table

"I was talking, well more of interrogating Raven." Qrow replied as he took a sip from his flask

"Did it really take you that long?" I inquired

"No, I just got drunk afterwards and passed out." He replied with a smirk, I sighed but let it go, since there was no way anything I told him would stop him from drinking

"So what did you get out of her?" I asked

"The usual, _"the reason why I did this and want to know that is because of my philosophy of the strong live and the weak die blah blah blah"_ , anyways I already told you what she wanted with Chise and she didn't really deny it, but she's a dissatisfied on not knowing who exactly Chise is." Qrow

"Let's keep it that way, there's no telling how far she's gonna go." I replied

"Well I mean she visited you, so I have no doubt she would go farther, but then again she could forget about it later on." Qrow muttered

"You do know she doesn't forget much."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I know you're mad but that wouldn't really improve anything right?" I asked him putting a hand on his shoulder as he brushed it off

"Yeah, like I could tell her to abandon the tribe and change how she views the world, she's too stubborn and proud."

"Kinda like you?" I muttered

"At least I joined a cause that could save Remnant, all my sister ever cared about was herself and her tribe, that's why she left."

"Your right.." I muttered sadly

"Don't feel bad Tai, it ain't your fault my sister's a crazy bit-" said before I said

"One don't curse, the kids or Summer might hear you, and second how do you know that?, I mean she only visited me for information Qrow!" I replied angrily

"You do recall her semblance only works for the people she cares about right?" Qrow reminded me

"Of course." I replied still doubting myself

"So are you gonna plant those or what?" Qrow asked shrugging a shoulder towards the bag of flower seed packets as he drank from his flask

"I will later." I said waving it off

"I think you should do it know, might forget about it later." Qrow mumbled as he looked at his empty flask sadly

"Qrow please stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not trying, I'm doing it." Qrow replied snarkily

"Ohoho, you're so funny you know that?"

"I know right? I'm still wondering why I'm still single." He grinned at me then asked

"By the way were you just standing outside waiting for me? Or waiting for something else?" Qrow asked lazily

"Oh! I forgot, I just got a call from Signal academy, they are glad the Summer is better and want me back teaching, they say that my students miss my sparring class." I said

"Perhaps the substitute wasn't good enough?" Qrow said grinning

"Don't doubt Lindsey yet Qrow, she's no Xiao Long but she can kick ass, though she isn't good with kids."

"Hey if you happen to see her give my regards." Qrow said

"You do know she has a boyfriend already right?" I replied

"Crap, I forgot." He said with a smirk

"I'll let that curse slide for now." I mutterd before I clapped my hands together and said 'Well good talk. I guess?" I said as I picked up the bag

"Yeah, good talk."

"Are you going be sitting there for a bit?" I asked him as I got up and walked towards the door

"P-perha-ps" he replied before I heard a *thunk* sound and I turned around I saw a drunk Qrow passed out on the floor

' _I should probably help him back on the chair, eh he'll be fine not my problem if my wife does something to him, which reminds me that I have to tell her later.'_ I thought before I headed out and walked towards the shed to get my gardening tools humming a listless tune as I go

 **:With Yang:**

"Good Game Chis." I said as I got the highest amount of Grimm kills

"Yeah good game." Chise muttered as she looked at her Grimm kills which were lower than mine

"It's all right Chis, I bet you'll win next match." I said encouragingly

"Alright." She said as she got her game face on

 **Afterwards**

"Good game!" I exclaimed to Chise who looked slightly annoyed

"At least it's higher than before right?" I asked

"I guess so." She muttered

"Ok, so what do you want to do next?" I asked as I grabbed her controller and placed it beside mine as I turned off the console

"Perhaps we could make us some Lemonade and just relax by the porch?" Chise suggested

"Hmm… not a bad idea, Let's do it!" I said as she and I headed down that stairs

"Ok you grab the pitcher with water and the lemon in the fridge, while I get the sugar." I said dashing of towards one of the kitchen cupboards

"Aha! Here it is." I said as I grabbed the sugar out of the 4th cupboard I looked at, I returned to the kitchen counter noticing Chise waiting for me with the lemons and the pitcher ready

"Ok I got the sugar, I'll go get the biggest spoon I can fine while you put the ingredients in." I instructed Chise, she nodded in agreement before she proceeded to juice the lemon into some cups and poured some sugar at some other cups and combined them in the water pitcher, after I got the spoon me and Chise stirred together, after we were done we tasted it.

To say it was good was an understatement, both me and Chise scrunched up our faces at the bitter taste, I heard laughing and saw Mom watching us with a smile

"You two are honestly cute." She said as me and Chise blushed and I told her

"Mom, we made some lemonade!" I annouched and Chise said

"It was kinda sour tho." She said as she scrunched up her face as she took another sip

"I can tell, from the looks on you're faces."

"Mom where's Ruby?" I asked her

"Oh, she's just at the porch drinking milk." Mom said

"Will be going there if you don't mind." I said to her she nodded and said

"Ok girls but before you two go, I need to tell Chise something." Mom said while Chise looked at her confused

"Ok Mom, See you at the porch Chise!" I said before I bolted towards the porch with my sour lemonade in my hands

 **:With Summer:**

"What do you want to tell me?" Chise asked me as she went over to the couch before she shrieked and said

"Summer, come quick!" I ran towards the couch and let out a giggle as I saw a drunk Qrow passed out in the floor near the couch

"What will you do with him?" she inquired of me

"I'll move him to the couch, help an old lady would you?" I said as I slightly carried Qrow over to the couch

"Ok." Chise giggled before she helped me place Qrow in a laying position on the couch

"Thanks Chise." I thanked her

"You're welcome." She said with a smile

"So the thing I wanted to tell you." I said rubbing my hands together "Well, do you remember when you and Ruth went outside without our knowing and it worried us?" I asked her

She rolled her eyes and said "Of course, I was the one who suggested it."

"Well the reason why we were so worried was not only is it a parent's or guardians duty to worry when a loved one goes missing, it's because it happened before." I explained, Chise looked at me shocked and asked

"Who was it, When was it? and what happened?" she asked my curiously

"It was Yang and Ruby when Yang was age 7 and Ruby was just four." I sighed before I began "It happened when Yang was playing and she noticed a picture of my team." I said Chise then asked

"You're Team?"

"Team STRQ, which was me, Tai, Qrow and Yang's mother." I replied

"What's her name?" she asked, I leaned towards her ear and said

"Raven, Anyways when she learned that her mother was out there she escaped with Ruby and went out to find her in a cart where Ruby was sleeping in, also Yang was the one who pulled the cart thanks to her semblance, we were all worried so me, Tai and Qrow went out to find them same as you, from what Qrow has told me they were surrounded by Beowolves and if it weren't for him, they wouldn't have made it." I said starting to tear up before Chise hugged me putting down her lemonade on the floor, sniffling saying

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way again.."

"It's all right Chise, as long as you're okay I'm happy." I said patting her head

"So is Yang still gonna go find her?" Chise asked after she calmed down

"I told her not to until she was older, I have no doubt she will find her but I hope she doesn't, Raven was a complicated woman and teammate to say the least." I replied

Chise nodded then I said to her

"Go join them, I'll catch up with you all later." Chise nodded then brought her lemonade outside with her to the porch

' _I'm glad I got that off my shoulders.'_ I said as I felt a warm feeling in my chest before it was interrupted by Qrow's snoring. Chuckling I grabbed myself some lemonade then went out to join my girls in the porch.

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **If you liked it leave a fave, a follow or a review! They are always appreciated**

 **Also Some OC's! like Faux Scarlatina ( and no he's not Velvet's father just a cousin of her mother.) and Lindsey (whom we might be seeing once Yang and Chise turn 12 and apply for Signal.) it also took some rediting to fine a good game reference before I decided on RT's RWBY game.**

 **Also the cover of the Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes is not Pyrrah (yet) just the usual one (which I do not know)**

 **Also Signal Hype!**

 **Now on with answering the reviews or something!** **~(˘** **~)**

 **Ultima-owner: probably although others might find it weird to dream of a magic hare in their dreams.**

 **1 review on my last chapter I'm not sure to be saddened or not but hey I enjoy writing this story so it really doesn't matter to me if I don't get a review (although they are as I said really appreciated ^^)**

 **See you all next time on….*pause for dramatic effect* Remnant's Ancient Magus bride! *does some jazz hands motions* (** **づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)** **づ**


	18. Chapter 18: Hares, Faunus and Humans

**Salutations everyone, Javi here to bring you another chapter in RAMB, as always Ancient magus bride and RWBY doesn't belong to me they belong to their respective owners and as always R &R  
"Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **Previously**

"I told her not to until she was older, I have no doubt she will find her but I hope she doesn't, Raven was a complicated woman and teammate to say the least." I replied

Chise nodded then I said to her

"Go join them, I'll catch up with you all later." Chise nodded then brought her lemonade outside with her to the porch

' _I'm glad I got that off my shoulders.'_ I said as I felt a warm feeling in my chest before it was interrupted by Qrow's snoring. Chuckling I grabbed myself some lemonade then went out to join my girls in the porch. 

**:Now:  
:Somewhere not in Remnant:**

"I'm so glad you could make it ladies." a large Hare with brown fur said as he sat beneath a full moon in an open field

"Well, we're technically not ladies until we change to properly conduct the meeting, Evelyn." Replied a hare with orange fur

"What are we?Hares who are secretly witches?" replied another hair with reddish fur sarcastically

"Don't bring that up again and no we're not Ariel as I've said for the 200th time, remember what happened to Tabithia?" the second rabbit asked

"That was long ago Amelia, like 1693 long ago, and besides no mortal can see us in our hare forms without the sight." Retorted the a third rabbit with gray fur

"Ladies! We're here to conduct a meeting not a debate, everyone change forms quickly then we can start with the annual meeting." the browned haired Hare who was named Evelyn announced

They gray haired hare grumbled while the other six hares nodded in agreement before changing form and turning into stunning ladies, appearances ranging from teenager to woman.

"Why do we meet anyways the most important meeting is in the start of Spring." The ginger haired teen whose name is Amelia asked

"We do them so that we can report to Eostre on the comings and goings of this world and the next as well as other worlds right Javi?" asked the first hare who was a stunning woman with brunette hair to a teenage girl who stumbled into the clearing and sat down with them

"Sorry for being late!" squeaked Javi who had black hair while wearing a beret and wore a red scarf.

"It's all right, the moon is still high and our lady is still watching and listening to us, let us begin ladies." Replied Evelyn kindly then they began the meeting but as Evelyn was about to ask everyone if they have anything to report a black haired teen (Who was still considered new despite her age being 124 years old.) raised her hand and asked

"But isn't our lady always watching everyone including the other gods and the fae queen, so wouldn't it be kinda pointless to meet and report things?"

"She does but she needs our confirmation that if she saw was true." Replied Evelyn

"Didn't she used come down to earth and change into a Hare like us? Asked a white hared teen (Who was also new just like the black haired teen/hare who was her twin.)

"She only does it during Easter and the first day of spring, she used to do it every full moon, but after the war with the old gods and the new ones, she's been seen on earth less and less but that doesn't mean she isn't hearing what we're saying nor seeing what we're and everything else is doing." The brunette explained to the white hared teen nodded in understanding

"So has anyone got anything to report?" the gray haired woman grumbled

"The Dragon who was stopped by the Thorn Mage's apprentice hasn't been transported to Iceland yet, and it's showing signs of waking up, Hopefully The Caretaker of the Dragons Aerie will transport it back to Iceland soon or it will wake and spread doom ." Reported a Ariel

"By the way how is the Thorn Mage's apprentice and her familiar Javi?" asked Evelyn

"They're doing great as far as I know, I felt a great change with her that our lady was seeing in her since she was bought by the Thorn mage." Javi replied

"Has our lady or anyone for that matter, discovered who or what was the one sent them to another world?" asked Amelia

"No, she has not neither does anyone we know but our lady has a theory that the fae queen has a clue." Evelyn replied

"How did she happen to come about this theory?" the gray haired woman asked before they all paused as they heard the same voice

' _Hello my dears, it has been 2 years since I've last heard a meeting and I miss you all dearly.'_

"My lady!" exclaimed Evelyn as the rest of the other ladies cheered in excitement in hearing the Goddess Eostre's voice

' _Haha, it's good to hear you all excited to hear me, Now I have to talk with Javi about something that involves the Thorn mage's apprentice, so if you don't hear me, don't be worried or angry at Javi for having my attention for this meeting, but I believe her report is something I need to hear.'_ Eostre said to them

"Its fine m'lady, now has anyone got anything else to report before we call a halt to this meeting?" asked Evelyn to everyone present

"There have been no attempts to rebuild the Auction House as far as I can tell." Amelia reported

"Well, that's a good thing those mortals and their business, always rubs me off in the wrong way." Grumbled the gray haired woman

"Esther do you have anything to report or are you here to just grumble?" Ariel asked the gray haired woman who huffed and said

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here!" retorted Esther"The Yokai in Japan have somewhat calmed down thanks to the sleigh beggy not being there any longer, another thing is that I've been hearing some rumours of Chimera sightings in France, Germany and Spain as well as the border of Europe."

"Are they the Cartaphilus experiments or some other persons?" asked the white haired teen

"It is defiantly the work of the Cartaphilus besides no one immortal or mortal has ever experimented with Chimera's until he did, I've been hearing that the Chimera's appearances were more extreme then what they were long ago, which we all know that the Cartaphilus doing, remember what almost happened to the Robin's Familiar." Esther reminded them

"What do you think it is doing?" whispered the black haired teen

"Probably has his minions looking for the Thorn Mage's apprentice and her familiar." Mused Evelyn

"But why?" mused the black haired teen "If she and her familiar aren't in this world wouldn't he give up the search on this world and find a way into the other one?"

Everyone shuddered at the idea and Esther told her "Young Lady, Our secret of traveling to other worlds must not be known to anyone but our kind! If there is anyone or anything else that knows about this, like that mysterious entity that sent the thorn mage's apprentice and familiar to the other world, the results would be catastrophic! The boundary between life and death will be worn thin, entire worlds or universes could be destroyed and the hare's will be of blame for revealing it!" Cried Esther in anger which made the black haired teen cringe away in fear before Javi placed a hand in her shoulder and said

"Don't be scared of Evelyn, She is just worried for our wellbeing as well as the other worlds wellbeing, And I agree, I mean if something unknown took something from you, you would probably want it back? But it's probably safe if he searches her in this world instead of looking for a way into another world, As Esther said it would be catastrophic" which everyone nodded in agreement

"Also has anyone noticed how we sound male as well as wise in our hare forms?" the white haired teen asked

The ladies looked around and let out a chuckle and then Evelyn explained

"It is for us to keep our human identities hidden, as for sounding wise we're beings that know of Death both entity and realm and other realms so it isn't a surprise why we sound wiser in dreamscapes."

"That makes sense and I think the modern era is affecting our slang nowadays." The white haired teen replied

"You're right, see influence changes with the coming era's, back then we would have said "Thy" instead of "your" or "verily" instead of "Truly" and etcetera." Evelyn explained

"I have a question" the white haired teen said "Where are our other sisters? Shouldn't they be here?"

"They should be but this is not an official meeting so they can come whether they want to or not but, it is important if it's on the first day of spring, and on Easter." Evelyn explained

"We're getting off topic!" Esther reminded everyoneas she pointed to the horizon which was turning orange every second

"You're right, ladies if there's nothing to report tell our other sisters to keep an eye out for Chimera's do not engage them, but if they attack you fight back, also keep an eye on anything unusual happening, although I would highly doubt that since we ourselves are unusual." Evelyn said "And you two." She said looking towards the two twins "I want you two to watch over the Thorn mage so he doesn't do anything rash again." They nodded in agreement before Evelyn raised her hands and said

"Meeting adjourned" she then turned into her hare form and hopped away along with Ester who already was in hare form, the two teens remained in their human forms and walked away with Ariel and Amelia following them, Javi remained to report to Eostre of the Robin and her familiars condition.

' _Now that we're alone now, Javi tell me, how are they doing?' Eostre asked Javi who replied_

" _They're doing fine m'lady" Eostre hummed in appreciation before she urgently asked "Are her powers the same?" Javi paused for a bit and said_

" _They're getting stronger, and without a mentor, she wouldn't be able to harness that power, after all in that world magic is rare and the people there are not like the ones here, they have powers which mortals here would only dream of!"_

" _Understandable, which is why I must ask you to teach her." Eostre told her which shocked Javi and said "But I don't know much magic! As the others said before and we've always said we're not witches! If we were we would join Phyllis's coven." Replied Javi suddenly regretting it_

" _I'm sorry m'lady I won't speak to you that way again." Javi said bowing her head in shame_

" _Its fine just don't mention covens or witches again although the current coven strives towards good, it won't change that face we lost too many sisters during that time when the mortals thought they were witches and either burned or hanged them for crimes that were not of their doing." Eostre sighed in sadness and continued_

" _You must ask the Thorn mage to give you everything you need to teach her, if he doesn't agree you can mention you have seen herand know she is in another world, if he asks you how you visited or saw her just tell him that you cannot tell him it's fine if you include your sisters as long as you don't mention their names, you can also mention me as well, when you tell him about you've seen her don't tell him any specific details or reveal how you got here or it might force him to take you to her even though you cannot do it with living beings or things with a soul, living essence." Eostre instructed_

" _I understand m'lady. But I must ask, should I appear in my mortal form or in my hare form when I go teach her?" Javi asked_

" _It's preferable you remain in mortal form and turn into a hare in her dreamscape, so that she doesn't get confused, but I do know she's intelligent it won't take her long to connect the-what is it the mortals call it circles?" Eoster asked "I believe they are called dots m'lady."Javi explained_

" _Ah thanks dear, now don't fail or dire consequences will not come for you but for the fate of that other world." Eostre explained_

" _I understand, I won't fail you or the other world." Javi said before she changed form and left the field_

" _I know you won't my dear.."Eostre said before she faded away from her head_

 **A few hours later**

 **:With Javi:**

I approached the house of the thorn mage admiring the garden as I approached the front door

' _Hmm.. Mage has got a beautiful garden for a creepy mage, must be that silky of his.."_ I mused before I heard a huff and saw the dragon still laying asleep on the lawn ' _It still hasn't been moved, I pray to m'lady that it stays asleep a while longer or fire shall engulf this area.'_ I thought sadistically before I rang the doorbell

"If that's you Simon, I do not want to do any of the Churches request today." A deep voice said coming from the living room as far as Javi can tell

' _How dare that Thorn Mage assume im that upstart's worshipper from his "House".'_ I thought angrily before saying

"I would like an appointment with the Thorn Mage it's about his apprentice." I said before she heard the door slam open revealing the Silky with her master behind her

"What did you say?" The Thorn mage asked me in a suspicious tone

"Hello Thorn Mage, I'm here to speak to you about your Apprentice."

"And what about her?" he asked his suspicion growing as well as a hint of anger in his voice

"I need you to hand me her studies as well as the books, ingredients needed to further her studies." I asked him

"And why should I?" he asked me again sounding angrier by the minute while the Silky gave me a harsh look

"Because she will be needing them at this point of time." I said carefully thinking of picking the right words

He looked at me before he approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered to me

"And why is that?" he hissed

"Because I've seen her and know where she is." I said following my lady's instructions

He looked at me standing at his full height before he walked towards the house giving me the gesture of "Follow me." I followed him into the house as I approached the front door where the Silky was still standing she blocked my path giving me a deathly glare

"Silky, Let her through, I'll be needing to talk with her." The thorn mage told his Silky, She bowed towards him and let me through.

I quietly admired the house before I went into the living room and sat in one of the couches while the Thorn mage sat in a cushioned armchair

"I'm sorry for Silky's rudeness, she's just concerned about Chise as with and it's been at least a week already." The thorn mage said before crossing his legs and said

"So how is my little pup?" he asked me

"She's doing fine, great actually." I said before he asked

"Is Ruth still with her?"

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"Can you tell me how you came to see her?" he asked me curious

"Unfortunately I cannot do that Thorn mage for it is a secret me and my sisters must keep." I said tensely before he uncrossed his legs and asked

"And who are you're sisters if I may ask? The Thorn Mage asked me as I crossed my legs and said

"If you're wondering, No we are not working or under the Fae Queens rule we report to a higher being than her."

"And who or what is this higher being if I may ask?" he asked me with another hint of suspicion

"The Lady of the Full Moon and of the dawn, the Lady of Spring and of Easter, The one who watches all even the Fae queen who lives below and The Hare's lady, She is the Goddess Eostre." I told him saying her titles, raising my arms in praise to her

He looked at me with his red eyes burning into my own and asked

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Hare's known for their abilities to travel through worlds as well as shapeshift into beautiful women?" he asked me

"And if so?" I asked tensely ignoring his last comment

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering if you're kind had anything to do with my apprentices as well as her familiars disappearance?" he asked me with a hint of anger in his voice

"If we did we would have brought her back by now, unfortunately we hare's cannot bring anything in our world "hopping" that has a soul or a living essence, and we as well as our Lady our figuring out who or specifically what did it." I said harshly

"I apologize." He said raising a hand before he said "It's just been a week, it's getting harder to wait for the Fae queen to transport me into the other world as well as waiting for her, how do the humans say it? "babysitter." He sighed before raising up

"I'll be getting the things you need, wait right here." He said before I said "Wait! Before you do that aren't you going to call the Caretaker of the dragons in Iceland to transport that dangerous dragon back to Iceland?" I asked pointing out the window where the dragon could be seen

"Ah, well He already informed me he will be coming today, so it's best we wait." He said before heading out of the room to get Chise's Studies as well as magical ingredients. I thought to myself ' _So my lady and Evelyn were right the fae queen does have a clue or rather a way… I must let Evelyn and the others know that our suspicions were correct.'_ before noticing the Silky still giving me an angry look as she swept around the living room

"What's your problem with me?" I asked her, she stopped sweeping and looked at me with dead cold eyes before she left the room as the thorn mage entered the room carrying a bag

"Here you go I think this shall do it." He said as he handed me the bag

"Thank you Thorn Mage, Now I must be going, I will deliver this to her as soon as I can." I said as I stood and started heading out of the room before I felt a hand of my shoulder and the thorn mage said to me

"Please tell her, I'm sorry."

"You can tell her yourself once you get there." His red eyes dimmed and his jaw went slack but before he could say something I raced out the door. As I headed out the door I suddenly felt a strong gust of wind I looked up and saw a Uil hovering in the air with the caretaker of the Dragons Aerie.

"Hello down there, is that bone-head down there." He asked me before I could answer him, the Thorn mage came out of the door and said

"I'm here Lindel."

"Good, I'm going to be transporting this old boy back to Iceland, keep watch over him while I direct Paulina into position." Instructed the Caretaker to the Thorn mage

"You could always tell me to get in position sir." The Dragon replied in feminine voice

"I could but do you want me to just tell you? I know you very well Paulina." The caretaker said to the dragon who said

"Of course." She said before she remained silent

"Well I best be going." I said before I rushed out

"What's her problem?" asked dragon caretaker, thankfully I hadn't lost my hare hearing abilities

"She has some other business she has to deal with at the moment." The Thorn mage replied

"By the way, where is Chise.. I want to speak with her." I heard the dragon caretaker say before I was out of hearing range

' _I wonder why didn't the caretaker of dragons didn't know the Thorn mages apprentice was missing, he should have, knowing that he addresses her as his granddaughter.'_ I thought before I walked away from the thorn mages house and went to find Evelyn's home.

 **:In the island of Menagerie on Remnant:**

"Mazarine, Dear if you keep ramming your head into the wall you're going lose a few brain cells needed to be able to walk and talk properly." Said a kindly light blue color haired ewe Faunus to a 9 year old blue haired and white skinned Ram Faunus girl

"But Mom, I need to ram my head in the wall, I'm a ram Faunus remember?" she said to my Mom

"That doesn't excuse you, do you remember what happened to daddy after he rammed his head at another person?" her mother reminded her

"Yeah, he looked like he hit a steel wall." I giggled before she gave me a noggie on the head and said

"My dear, do you want to be as dumb as he is?" Mom said as she giggled

"No, I don't to be a big dummy like he is!" she cheered before giggling again

"That's good, Now what do we do so that we won't be dumb?" she asked

"Do not ram you're head into the wall or to another person unless it's combat school then its fine." Mazarine said to her, she clapped and said

"Very good, except don't ram you're head into the wall in combat school, you don't want to lose those precious brain cells!" she tickled Maz as I laid there giggling before the main bedroom door opened revealing Dad

"I heard my name or rather how much of a dumb dad I am." Dad said to me with sarcasm

"Good morning Dear." Maz's mom greeted her dad he smiled at my mom and looked at his daughter hopefully  
but instead of the "good morning dad." He was expecting she got up and headbutted him

"Wow, you're headbutts are getting stronger, you sure you're head isn't full of rocks?" her dad said

"Nope!" she said popping the "p" "100% sure Dad." Maz said giving him a thumbs up

"Please don't encourage her Neel, she's a young up-coming huntress and she's going to be needing her brain cells." My mom told my dad who scoffed and said

"That's until she turns 12 and it's like 3 years away, so I'm sure that her brain cells will grow back." Her dad said convincingly which didn't really convince mom as she gave him her famous death stare, which he cringed away in fear before saying

"I-I woke up to someone giggling, I was hoping to join in the tickling but it seems like I missed it." My dad said as he gave Mazarine a smirk before he tickled her along with her mom

"St-stop it! It really tickles!" Maz said before I activated my semblance and pushed them off of me

"Woah! My big girl can lift her old man and woman!" my dad said in fake surprise

"Who are you calling old?" my Mom asked my dad who cringed and said

"Nothing dear!" he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek

"ewww… cooties.. bleh" Maz said sticking her tongue out in disgust while my parent's laughed at my reaction

"What's wrong dear, don't you want to kiss a handsome boy?" my mom asked her while my dad blushed slightly at the handsome boy comment

"Ew..no well not yet at least." she said crossing my arms over my chest in defiance

"Is my girl interested in girls instead?" my dad asked me smugly

"Major ew.. I'm not gay dad! I'm a tomboy remember?" she said to him before he feigned surprise and said cupping his hands around his mouth as if to announce some important event

"Breaking news, my little girl is a tomboy, can you believe it folks she's a tomboy!" he said before he laughed while my mom elbowed him

"Neel, don't bully you're daughter." She said giving him a harsh glare

"Its fine Mom, it's true anyways, and remember dad's a big dummy remember?" Maz said to her as she let out another laugh

"Hey, you're right I forgot!" she said before she shrieked in alarm as dad crushed her in a hug

"Neel! Let goooooo" my mom said half begged jokingly

"Never!" he replied triumphantly as mom let out a giggle

"You two act like your still 18 or something." she said to them before my parents paused and looked at me and my dad asked

"Are you calling us old Maz?"

"Totally." She said blowing a raspberry at them before running out of the living room in fear that they might retaliate in tickles and proceeded to climb up the beams of the house and hid in the rafters

"Where's our little girl?" she heard her mom say

"Yeah, she's in for a bad time.." her dad said menacingly before she heard an "oof" and her dad said "Ow.. I mean she's in for a tickle time." She heard her mom chuckle, before hearing footsteps getting closer to where she was, she covered her eyes with one hand while the other held the rafter before she felt a hand on my shoulder Maz shrieked and nearly fell before she heard her mom said

"GOT YOU!" before she started laughing at my expression

"I'm sorry dear." She said before she shouted "NEEL! I found the little rascal!" before she proceeded to scoop up her little girl and brought her down to the floor

"Ooooo… is it tickle time?" my dad asked as he saw us

"No, it's breakfast time." My mom said before she left me where I was and walked to the kitchen

Mazarine and her dad cheered in jubilation

 **30 minutes later**

"Breakfast's ready you guys!" Mom called Maz and her dad, they looked at each other before silently agreeing to a race and Maz's dad said

"Last one there is lamb chops!" he said as he raced me towards the low square table where 3 bowls of Apple Cinnamon Quinoa with orange juice beside them

"Wow mom these look great!" Mazarine said as she ran ahead of my dad who looked winded

"Thanks dear." She said before she glanced behind me and asked

"Were you and your dad racing?" she asked Maz

"Yep." Maz replied popping the "p" before she sat down at the mats and began to eat

"Di-sh is yurmy." Mazarine complimented mom and the food with my mouth full of Apple Cinnamon Quinoa

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food dearie but thank you." She said as she slowly spooned some Apple into her mouth, while Maz's dad huffed and said

"Seems like this old goat is getting slower." He said in defeat before he too began eating

"Haha." Maz teased him after she finished her bowl of Apple Cinnamon Quinoa and orange juice

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take a bath ok?" Maz told her mom and dad

"Go ahead honey." her mom said

"Yeah go, you smell worse than your mom's carrot pancakes." her dad said before he was smacked in the head with a wooden spoon by mom

 **15-30 minutes later**

"Mom will it be ok if I go visit Blake?" Maz asked her mom as she put on her shoes

"Sure, but you must accompany your dad to his stall before you go visit her ok?" mom asked her to which I nodded and said

"Ok mom!" before she went out the door and waited for her dad to get ready.

"Wait up kiddo!" her dad said as he put his shoes on

"You're getting slower old man." she said blowing him a raspberry

"I'm not that old." He muttered

"But you said that you were, remember?" she reminded him, he signed in annoyance before walking down the stairs of our house and proceeded to lift her up on his shoulders

"Ok let's go can't keep the customers waiting!" he said before running towards his stall (Which he sold different types of vegetables, which he grew in pots he had around his stall.) with me laughing all the way

"And my friend Blake!" I said and my dad replied

"Yep." popping the "p" like Maz does

After they made it to the stall Maz's dad started setting up shop while turning over his stall sign which was saying "We're closed!" to "We're open!"

"Well looks like the tomatoes and basil is ready." He said observing the ripe vegetables in his vegetable pots

"And it seems the other vegetables are looking good too." He said to no in particular before they heard

"Good Morning Neel, Maz!" Said a gray haired man with fish fins at his cheeks and arms

"Good Morning Mr. Farran." Maz greeted the man

"Please call me LLoyd Maz." Lloyd said to her before he patted the back of Neel and asked

"How's the wife my friend?" Lloyd asked Neel who was rearranging his wares

"As Fierce as ever." He replied

"Like when we were just kids?" Lloyd

"Perhaps, although if you were to ask me she's more fierce than ever." Neel replied with a smirk before he looked at his daughter and said to her

"Don't tell your mother about this or she'll have my hide." He loudly whispered to her which made Lloyd chuckle before asking Mazarine

"What you up to squirt?"

"I'm going to visit Blake Belladonna." She replied with a smile before her dad asked Lloyd how he's catch go which Lloyd replied it went great and he got a variety of good fishes as well as some squids and octopi, which shocked Neel before he chuckled and accused Lloyd of using some aquatic powers to command the greatest fishes to come to him and Lloyd asked him

"What do you think of me? Some kind of Superhero who can talk to fish who carries a trident and looks like a carrot?" Neel looked at him confused, before shrugging then turned to his daughter who was tugging his shirt

"Dad i'm going up to the Belladonna's house to visit Blake, Bye Dad!" Maz said to her father as she let go of his shirt then started running towards the Belladonna's house

"Bye Dear!" He said to her while Lloyd waved her goodbye before they noticed a customer coming up to their stalls and proceeded to try sell some vegetables to said customer while Lloyd tried to do the same except with fish and octopi which confused said customer.

 **:Minutes later:**

 **:With Mazarine:**

I reached the Belladonna household and knocked on their door

"Yes? Who is it?" a feminine voice asked me

"It's me Mazarine! I'm here to visit Blake!" I said before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Belladonna

"Hello Mazarine. Come in you can rest up while I call Blake." said to me

"Thank you Mrs. Belladonna." she said relieved that she didn't need to wait outside

"Please call me Kali." Mrs. Bella- I mean Kali said to me

"Ok Mrs. Bella- Kali." I smiled shyly while Kali let out a small chuckle before she brought me inside

"So how are your mother and father doing Mazarine?" Kali asked me

"Dad's doing fine, he's stall is doing great, and Mom is doing fine, she made some Apple Cinnamon Quinoa for breakfast this morning." I said to her

"That sounds lovely dear." She said before she let out an "oh" to Blake who was coming down

"Blake!" I shrieked in happiness before I headbutted her in greeting

"OW! What was that for?" she whinnied

"I just wanted to say Hi jeez." I shrugged before saying

"I'm sorry Blakey" Blake rubbed her head for a bit before she gave me a smile and said

"It's alright, what brings you here?" she asked me

"I wanted to visit you because you're my friend!" I exclaimed before I hugged her

"U-um m-my b-bones.." she muttered as I hugged her

"Oops.. Sorry Blake." I said releasing her from my hug

"So...What do you want to do exactly?" Blake asked me uncertainly

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I asked her

She shrugged before she said

"Perhaps read? We got alot of books here and we've got plenty of time before my father gives an announcement to everyone later."

"Sure! I love reading although I don't get the chance to do so since we don't exactly have a public library in the city y'know?" Blake nodded and I asked "and announcement about what?" I asked her

"I don't know, but my father has his "i'm going to give an important announcement." Face when he was sorting papers in his study." Blake explained

I nodded before Blake led me into the library to read "some" books

 **A few hours later**

As I finished my 56th book (which I got from the highest shelf I could find.) I looked over to where Blake was my eyes bugged out at the huge mound she had and I asked her how much books did she read she said

"104 books I think?" she shrugged

"H-how-w?" I sputtered in awe at the sheer amount of books she read, before she could replied they heard the door open which revealed Mr. Belladonna who was holding a stack of papers

"You're mother told me you would be here Blake with Miss Okeley, also hello miss Okeley." He said to Blake while greeting me

"Hello Mr. Belladonna, and please call me Mazarine, calling me Miss Okeley makes me feel like I'm someone important or something." I said slightly blushing

Mr. Belladonna chuckled then said

"Of course you're important, you're one of my daughters friends who always brings a smile to her face, and please call me Ghira calling me Mr. Belladonna makes me feel old." He said to me winking I blushed at his first comment while Blake hid her face in the book she was reading

"Dad!" Blake exclaimed turning crimson

"But isn't that Adam's job?" I asked Mr. Bella- I mean Ghira which made Blake turn even redder

"Well he is one of Blake's friends so yes." He said chuckling at his daughter's reaction

"DAD!" she shrieked behind the book

"What? It's the truth you know?" he said before he cleared his throat and said

"I almost forgot, Blake I came to get you I'm going to announce something involving the White fang's wellbeing as well as "some changes that are going to be made." Ghira said to Blake who nodded and said

"Well, I gotta go Maz you can stay here if you want and possibly beat my current score." She said smugly

"Nah, I wanna hear about this announcement even though I'm not exactly part of the White Fang, if it is alright with you - I mean Ghira." I said to Blake's dad who said

"Sure, anyways all Faunus would have come hear about the announcement involving the White fang even if they aren't members themselves." Ghira said before he left the library with the girls following suit

 **A few minutes later**

As I followed the Belladonna's out of their home I noticed a large crowd of Faunus common folk as well as stall keepers and reporters had gathered including my Dad and Lloyd who waved at me to join them which I obliged and told Blake I was going to join my father in the crowds which she nodded and I went to join my father

"Hey there Squirt, did you have fun?" my dad asked me

"Yep! I read 56 books today!" I told him

"Wow!" he said before Lloyd shushed him as Ghira began his speech

"My Fellow Faunus, it is without doubt that the White Fang's recent rallies as well as excursions have been fruitless in our search for equality among the humans, before I would have said to pursue with our activites of peace for equality." Ghira sighed before he continued "Which why I am stepping down."

Murmurs spread amongst the crowd some saying "finally." While confused others said "why?" as well as "who's going to lead the White Fang now?" Ghira raised his hand in silence before saying

"I know all of you are confused, let me explain, the White fang's peaceful ways have not been able to bring us Faunus the equality we need and deserve from the humans, although I know that some of you would prefer the peaceful way but it isn't working as someone once told me "Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world, I will not let humanity push us down without us pushing back." This quote may rain truth but I'm am not a faunus who uses violence without looking for another way to achieve something, and that may make the White Fang seem weak which is why I am handing the leadership to Ms. Sienna Khan." He said stepping aside to let an Exotic-looking tiger Faunus took stage

"Dad, do you know who she is exactly?" I whispered to my Dad who looked at Ms. Khan angrily

"Not exactly sweetheart, but I do know she's of those Faunus who believe violence will bring us equality, heck even your dad was recruited to be one of the white fang which I turned down, but your mother used to be part of them until she chose to leave them because she heard rumors that the White fang were going to resort to violence which she didn't believe that Ghira would do but was willing to believe someone else was going to, which is why she left." Dad whispered back to me

"Did mom say that Ms. Khan was one of them who suggested or rumored that the White Fang were going to use violence?" I asked him

"She did, she said while she was with them Sienna had suggested that instead of using peace to attain our equality, we should use necessary violence to attain it which some of the other members agreed with it along with that kid Adam Taurus."

I gasped in shock that Adam would think that since he always seemed like a good boy who wanted to help others. A Faunus who was next to me shushed me as Ms. Khan continued her speech after getting every Faunus around the area to quiet down

"As you all know our kind has faced the prejudice and racism among the humans, The White Fang as well as other Faunus's around Remnant have tried to do the peaceful way to achieve our equality, well it isn't working and I believe that we need to take action instead of doing it the peaceful way, WHO IS WITH ME?" she said which many elated cheers said "ME!" except for some like me, my dad and Lloyd who shook his head in disgust and the now former leader Ghira who hung his head in sadness with Kali comforting him and Blake sitting there silently as if contemplating what course of action to take.

"Ah, I see some of you disagree, you!" she said pointing towards a dog-eared faunus who winced in the attention he was given

"U-um.. yes?" he asked uncertainly

"Do you disagree with how the White Fang will be attaining the quality every Faunus deserve sir? Tell me honestly and no harm will come." She told him coldly

"Yes." He said to her which she looked at him and said

"Hmm.. I respect any Faunus who has their own opinions but the peaceful way didn't help us achieve our faster, so forgive me for being confused as to why you still believe in the peaceful way." Ms. Khan said to the poor Dog Faunus who was still trembling in fear before he was comforted by another dog Faunus.

"If anyone has questions please approach me, if not then this concludes this press conference." Ms. Khan said before she stepped off the stage along with the Belladonna's and everyone dispersed except for me, my dad and Lloyd

"I'mma going to be heading back to my stall if you don't mind Neel." Lloyd said to my dad who nodded and Lloyd left us

"What now Dad?" I asked uncertainly

"Let's just wait and see, dear now do you want to stay and spend the rest of the day with Blake or you could help me." He asked me

"I would like to help you Dad, anyways I think Blake and her family need alone time for now." I said to him as he rubbed my head I felt bad for leaving Blake but I hoped she understands why I had to.

"Your right, but promise me that you'll visit her tomorrow she'll be needing her best friend." he told me, I nodded in agreement and he said with a grin

"So do think you can beat your old man to his stall?" he asked as he got in a running stance

"I don't think so…"

"I KNOW SO!" I exclaimed as I raced him to his stall

"Oh your soo on!" he said before running along with me

 **:In the continent of Sanus, Vacuo:**

"Come on Ecru, you're an Argent you can lift that cup." An elderly woman with graying hair but a strong figure indicating she wasn't as old as she seemed said to a girl with beige hair and tanned skin, whose face was in hard concentration as she tried to lift a cup using her semblance which is the manipulation of air.

"I'm trying Grand-mère." Ecru replied before she fully lifted the cup up from the sandy ground and set it down again

"Good job Ecru, now try to lift that small dagger there." Ecru's grandmother said pointing to a dagger that lay across from Ecru

"But Grand-mère-." Ecru said before her grandmother held up a hand and said

"No excuses, you need to train in order to "survive" combat school." Her Grand-mère reminded her

"I know Grand-mère," She told her grandmother

"And if I recall you told me you wanted to get into Beacon Academy? Isn't that right, Do you want to go to beacon looking like a newbie with a dangerous weapon and a Semblance that isn't practiced?" she asked Ecru who frowned and said

"No.." Ecru muttered

"That's why I'm training you now! if not Then no excuses this time and do what I asked you, please" Ecru muttered darkly before concentrating again this time able to lift the dagger faster than she did with the cup, Grand-mère clapped and said

"Congratulations child, Now I would like you to practice more, but I think it's time for Lunch right about n-" Ecru's Grandmother said before she heard something like a large flapping of strong wings

"Ecru I need you to run." Ecru's Grandmother said to her urgently

"But wh-" Ecru was about to ask 5 sharp feathers struck in front of them, looking up Ecru saw a Nevermore flying towards them

"Ecru RUN." Her grandmother demanded pulling something from her cloak

"But I can't leave you!" she said to her grandmother who pulled out her weapon which were two daggers

"Go child." Her grandmother said before she place both ends of the daggers together which stuck together and stretched until they formed a double-tipped spear which her grandmother threw at the Nevermore's chest which let out a horrible screech instantly killing it. Ecru's grandmother caught it as it fell going in a throwing stance once again.

Ecru stood there with her jaw going slack and stuttered

"Grand-mère h-how…"

"Child I'm not that old, didn't I tell you to run?" she said not changing her stance

"But Grand-mère there's no more Gri-" Ercu said before she heard a giant screech a bigger Nevermore was soaring above and heading down toward them with 4 smaller ones following suit

"Grand-mère you can't take them all on!" Ecru screamed at her grandmother who still didn't move from her stance

"I know dear child, but I'm distracting them from you, run now my sweet child." Her grandmother smiled at her before she threw the spear again at the giant nevermore's eye which agitated it, it shot out sharp feathers with the other 4 following suit once again, luckily Ecru's grandmother dodged it all but one which stabbed her leg causing her to fall down and scream in pain

"Grand-mère!" Ecru screamed as the Nevermores closed in on her

Ecru's grandmother smiled at her as she closed her eyes in acceptance to her death

Ecru wasn't ready to except that, she closed her eyes in concentration and screamed in rage as a tornado surrounded her grandmother protecting her from the Nevermore's which were being pulled by the cyclone, the spear which was still in the giant nevermore's eye fell loose and circled before tearing the five nevermores into shreds and disintegrating along with the cyclone which dropped the double-tipped spear next to her Grand-mère, who proceeded to lift herself up using the spear as a cane.

The last thing Ecru saw before collapsing was her Grand-mère hobbling towards her with her spear in hand before everything turned black

 **:With Ecru:**

"Ecru….Ecru sweetie wake up." I heard a voice say to me

"U-gh 5 more minutes.." I said groggily before I opened my eye slightly and I noticed my mother looking down at me with her cream colored hair in a bun

"You're awake!" she said crushing me in a hug

"Mother I'm fine…" I said to her

"I was so worried about you..." She said before

"I'm sorry mother.." I said before she released me and said

"You're grandmother has something to tell you." She said before she helped get up from the bed

"Is she ok mother?" I asked her uncertainly as I exited the bedroom

"She's doing great thanks to you." She said before I noticed my grandmother leaning on the low table with her weapon on top of it

"Hello dear." She said wincing as she got up

"Mother, your leg is still injured, please sit back down." My mother ordered my Grand-mère who grumbled before she sat down

"Come here dear." My Grand-mère said to me, I nodded and sat down beside her

"Thank you child, without you I might have not survive the attack." She thanked me before she gave me a hug

"But what did I do exactly..?" I asked confused before my grandmother released me and said

"You pushed your semblance to its limit and broke it." She said to me simply

"W-what do you mean by that." I asked her uncertainly

"Before I explain let me ask you this, Do you know how Vacuo and Vale laid waste to countless men from both Mistral and Mantle during The Great war?" she asked me

"Well, from what I recall, Vacuo and Vale's armies combined to stop them from cutting of the dust mines that provide dust to both Vale and Vacuo, with the help of violent weathers as well as Mantle's inexperience in desert combat." I answered

"Smart girl, although no one said that the violent weathers were natural or not." She said

"So someone had a semblance who could control weather?" I guessed

"Not weather, Wind." She corrected

"So like mine?" I asked she nodded and said

"Yes child, your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother had the same semblance with you, thanks to him Vacuo and Vale were able to defeat both Mantle and Mistral." I was awed both that I shared a Semblance with my greatx9 grandmother and that I saved my grandmother when she's is one of the toughest in the family beside my Father and Mother.

"I'm glad that you managed to reach the full potential to your Semblance dear child, but it doesn't come without a price." She said

"What do you mean Grand-mère?" I asked uncertainly

"With most semblances there is always a drawback with using them, your great9x Grand-mère's drawback is whenever she pushed her semblance which is like yours, to the limits she would be exhausted and would take several hours to rest and recover, when she "broke" her limit during the Great War, she was near death when it was over, which is why I train you to control your semblance, I don't want to lose my favorite granddaughter." She said smiling at me for a second before she went to her usual stern face and said

"But this doesn't excuse you for training tomorrow." She said sternly with a smirk on her face

I groaned while my Grand-mère and mother laughed at my reaction.

"But you may practice your violin for the rest of the afternoon." She said

"Thank you Grand-mère." I said bowing to her while I internally cheered, before I got up and excused myself to my room to practice my violin

 **:Somewhere in the continent of Sanus:**

It was already afternoon when a small tanned girl with brown hair sat in a couch inside her families living basically doing nothing

' _What to do?'_ the little girl thought before she heard a feminine voice call her saying

"Amber you're snack is ready!" called the female voice

"Coming mommy!" said the girl who was now known as Amber as she went to the kitchen

 **:With Amber:**

"Mommy, this is delish!" I said eating the homemade fries she made

"Thank you dear, Now what were you doing in the living room?" she asked me as went to the fridge to grab a pitcher of Iced Tea

"Nothing really, very bored mostly." I said shrugging as I ate the fries

"So what do you hope to do when you get older Ambs?" my mom asked me as she drank some iced tea

"I want to help people!" I said as I finished my fries

"Ah just like your father?" she asked as she sat beside me

"Yep!" I said

"if you want to first you gotta go to Signal first before you can go to Beacon so that you can help others like you dad does." She explained to me to which I replied

"I knew that already mom." I said before she gave me a noogie and said

"Just making sure." She said before she asked

"So what do you hope for combat school?"

"Well, one is to be accepted into beacon, but also make a friend." I replied shyly

"But dear don't you have friends?" she asked

"Well I do, but what I meant by that is a friend who would stick with me through thick and thin and who is willing to help like I do." I said

"Like your dad and I?" mom asked

"Yep!" I said matter-o-factly

"Mhm, you're not wrong in that regard." She said putting a hand on her chin in thought

"Well we still got a little bit of sunshine left, wanna do something exciting?" she asked me

"As long as we don't encounter any Grimm along the." I replied

"How does the Vale Arcade sound?" she asked me

"Sounds good!" I said

"Ok good, let's get dressed." She said before she went up the stairs with my following suit

 **Minutes later after getting dressed and heading towards Vale**

"And here we are!" my mom exclaimed as we reached the front of the vale arcade

"Ooo, what should we play first?" I asked excitedly

"Hmm… how about you choose first?" my mom said

I put a hand on my chin and thought about it after a bit I said

"Can we play the Claw Machine first? Since it means I don't have to get any tickets to get a prize for a bit." I said my mom nodded in agreement and said

"Can we play Wack-A-Grimm afterwards?" she asked and I said

"Sure I love that game besides the Claw Machine." I said before we both headed inside

 **2 hours later**

"Game's rigged.." my mom muttered after we headed out of the Arcade

"It's not rigged mom." I said as I hugged the teddy bear I got from the claw machine

"It totally is! I hit the grimm so many times but the machine said I still got 0 points!" my mom said angrily

"Perhaps it's broken?" I suggested

"Nah, it's definitely rigged." My mom said stubbornly before she stole my Teddy bear (Which I named Winnie the Grimm Bear.)

"HEY!" I said chasing my mom who was running with my teddy bear in her clutches  
"Race ya to the house, if you lose you Teddy bear is mine!" she cackled evily

"Not Winnie!" I growled before I managed to catch up with her

 **Minutes later**

I'm happy to say I won Winnie back! But I didn't get to enjoy my victory as long as I hoped since I felt tired as well as my mom who muttered saying "let's take a nap kiddo." Before she slumped into the couch and snored as loud as a Ursa Major

I sleepily giggled before I went up to get a blanket to drape my mother with before I felt a weird sensation in my chest before everything blacked out.

 **:On the Island of Patch:**

 **:With Chise:**

It was already dark and everyone was about to head into bed including me _(all morning me and Yang and Ruby were just at the porch talking and drinking lemonade except for Ruby who was drinking milk "Because it'll make me strong!" she explained as we watched Tai walking back and forth with gardening tools, with his clothes looking dirty and sweaty and later in the afternoon Yang and Ruby introduce me to other cartoons who's names I can no longer remember at this point.)_

 _As I laid in bed, I forgot I didn't see Ruth after me, Summer and Yang came back from the grocery and asked him_

"Where were you Ruth, I didn't see you when me and Yang went downstairs?" I asked Ruth as he sat in a chair which was facing the bed

"I was just here reading and sleeping." He replied bluntly

"What you read about?" I asked

"I was reading a book about the history of Remnant, surprised to say Racism is also in this world as well as slavery and a great war." He explained

"Were there 2?" I asked remembering the 2 world wars that happened on earth and saddened there was still racism and slavery in this world with their troubles with Grimm

"No, just one and apparently it was Vale and this place called Vacuo which was described as a lawless place but they follow Shade academies rules and all that, and the opposition was Mantle and Mistral."

"Don't know any of those places." I muttered

"Mantle were described as more advanced than Vale and Vacuo, while Mistral whose people were mostly settlers, anyways despite the each of the four kingdoms fighting well it was more of Mistral and Mantle who were trying to conquer the other two kingdoms and the other two fought back, anyways like most humans they weren't focused on the true enemies which were the Grimm, if they had done that they wouldn't have lost many settlements which in the book some have been reclaimed while most were unable to be reclaimed due to the amount of Grimm there." Ruth explained

"What's with people and forgetting that without each other no one can truly survive?" I asked Ruth who shrugged and said

"I don't know I'm not exactly Human." He replied

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot." I said sheepishly

"it's fine sometimes I forget I'm not exactly human as well." He said as he looked at the clock which said it was 10:00pm

"Okay kiddo it's time for bed don't want Summer going after my hind for keeping you up, so goodnight." He said before snoring away in the chair

"Good night Ruth." I said giggling at his fear of Summer before I felt drowsy and closed my eyes, when I reopened them I wasn't in the room anymore but in a place that seemed familiar but foggy, I was about to shout if anyone was there before I heard a familiar voice behind me

" _Hello, it's lovely to see you again Chise Hatori, although I am surprised that you look younger when we last talked."_

" _Is that you Nevin?" I asked_

" _It is I, Chise Hatori, Tell me what has happened since we last talked." He asked me as the fog cleared revealing Nevin looking at me_

" _Well it's actually a very long story." I said to Nevin who nodded slightly and said_

" _We have time." He said_

 _I took a breath before I told the story_

 _ **An hour in the otherworld later.**_

" _Hm… very interesting Chise Hatori I haven't win heard of anything or anyone that could transport two living creatures to another world when I was still alive, but do you understand now why I thanked Chika Hatori?" He asked me_

" _If she didn't let me go that day I wouldn't have met the wonderful people in my life including my new family?" I asked him_

" _No need for me to answer your question since you already answered it yourself." He told me_

" _But what I don't get is why I am here, I mean the Yellow Hare told me but I'm just not sure." I told Nevin_

" _You told me you wanted to leave the Thorn Mage for what he has done, you were angry at him, it seems to me whoever or whatever transported you to Remnant has granted your wish." He said_

" _But the Yellow Hare told me that without me and Ruth things would have been different." I replied_

" _Did he specifically say if it was a good or bad difference." He inquired_

" _He said it would have been terrible." I replied_

" _Then it seems to me that your coming to Remnant along with your familiar was destiny." He replied_

" _But I'm not that special.." I muttered_

" _Chise Hatori, as I've said before you have done things that have made people and other creatures smile as well as rest in peace like you did with me and the cursed spirit in the cat village, without you I wouldn't have had my last memories of soaring in the sky as I did long ago, and without you the Cat king would have had to leave her daughter behind and without you that_ _leánnan sídhe_ _wouldn't have had the chance for her mortal lover to see her one last time before he turned into ashes, trust me when I say that your more than you believe yourself to be, and I'm glad your smiling and laughing more and for that I thank Summer Rose and her family just as I thank your mother for letting you go that faithful day."_

 _I sniffled and said "Thank you Nevin."_

" _Don't thank me Chise Hatori, Thank yourself for the choices you made that made the world seem a bit brighter, Farewell Chise Hatori until next time." He said before the fog engulfed me and I woke up._

 **Welp that's all folks!**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter it took a week to write it** **ლ** **(** ಠ **益** ಠ **ლ** **)**

 **First off I hope you like it including Amber, Mazarine as well as Ecru**

 **Their character descriptions will come in the next arc of this story but I do hope you like the fluff and the sandy fight in this chapter! I particularly enjoyed writing Ecru and Mazarine as well as Nevin and Chise (but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing Amber :p). (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ**

 **Now to answer a review!**

 **Guest: she is but thanks to her Aura (Which will be unlocked later on in the story) is keeping her alive ( Full explanation go read Chapter 7) and yes she is still a Sleigh Beggy**

 **Ultima-Owner: I don't know what Gm's Wheaties is but I'll take note of that whenever one of the characters decides to eat Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes. (** **ᵔᴥᵔ** **)**

 **If you liked this chapter and this story please leave a fave, a follow or a review!**

 **Those are always appreciated (** **づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)** **づ**

 **And I'll see you all in the next chapter of RAMB! ~** **ᕕ** **(** **ᐛ** **)** **ᕗ**


	19. Chapter 19: Stories Collide pt1

**Salutations Humani! (If you know where that's from let me know! ;p) Javier here bringing you another chapter in RAMB and as always- *Boom noises***

 **Da hell? Eh probably nothing.**

 **Anyways as always RWBY nor Ancient magus bride doesn't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners, oh and always R &R**

" **Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **:Previously:**

 _Chise Hatori, as I've said before you have done things that have made people and other creatures smile as well as rest in peace like you did with me and the cursed spirit in the cat village, without you I wouldn't have had my last memories of soaring in the sky as I did long ago, and without you the Cat king would have had to leave her daughter behind and without you that leánnansídhe wouldn't have had the chance for her mortal lover to see her one last time before he turned into ashes, trust me when I say that your more than you believe yourself to be, and I'm glad your smiling and laughing more and for that I thank Summer Rose and her family just as I thank your mother for letting you go that faithful day."_

 _I sniffled and said "Thank you Nevin."_

" _Don't thank me Chise Hatori, Thank yourself for the choices you made that made the world seem a bit brighter, Farewell Chise Hatori until next time." He said before the fog engulfed me and I woke up._

 **:Now somewhere not in Remnant:**

 **:With Javi:**

"So..the Fae Queen knows a way to another world, Specifically Remnant, And she also has a way to send Thorn mage there." Evelyn said as she drank some mocha from her Café, today she wore a cream blouse with a blue apron and a brown skirt with matching heels

"Well the thorn mage didn't mention when he'll be there or if she said she can bring them back," I said taking a sip from my ice blended white chocolate

"Also interesting name choice for your café Eve." I said smirking looking up to the café sign which said "Eostre's Moon Cafe."

"Why thank you Javi, although you would remember I built this café long ago." She said drinking more of her mocha before saying

"Although I find it odd that the Fae Queen would do this, she isn't known to be the most generous or helpful." She said taking a bite from her chicken sandwich

"She is, to her own kind anyways, by that extension Chise since she's more Fae than Human." I replied

"Let's just hope the Fae Queen doesn't expect Chise to suddenly want to become Fae as a thank you for bringing her back here."

"I highly doubt both of that."

"What makes you say that?" Evelyn asked as she took another sip of her mocha which was almost half empty

"Well, think about it, you have a better life in a world that is unlike but also like your previous world except you had everything you wanted in life." I explained gulping down my drink until it's empty I pouted

"I see what you mean." Evelyn noticed my drink empty and went inside her café and got me another ice-blended white chocolate which I gulped down as she put it down

"Don't get a brain freeze or else I'll make you pay for that one." Evelyn said sternly

"I'll try not to." I hastily put my drink down

"So when are you going to start working teach?" she asked me jokingly as she gestured towards the large bag at my feet

"Young lady, I am a professional educator, I will not stand for such jokes about my work." I replied sternly to Evelyn who raised an eyebrow before we both burst out laughing.

"I was actually supposed to leave as well as meet up with you yesterday at your place, but I was exhausted so I decided to go home first." I replied after we managed to calm ourselves

"Hmm.. understandable did you at least study on the spells as well as notes given by the thorn mage?"

"I did after I woke up in the afternoon I decided to study them since I would be an incompetent teacher if I didn't know the lessons themselves." Javi replied curtly

"agreed,"

so have you thought of a way to introduce yourself again to Chise and to her new family?" Evelyn asked me

"Honestly no, I thought of saying I was sent by Elia's Ainsworth but then her new family might get suspicious of Elia's is still "alive"."

"So he's considered dead there or rather to everyone on Remnant besides you, Chise and her familiar."

"Exactly." I replied finishing my drink before asking

"What do you think I should do Eve?"

"Perhaps send a letter announcing your arrival and your relation to Elias but in a way that makes it seem like he asked you to look for her and train her before he passed away."

"huh.. I didn't think of that." I said cupping my chin

"Good thing I suggested something, before you did something stupid again, like the glitter incident." Evelyn said smirking

"Come on Eve that was in 90's!" I said covering my face

*Flashback*

" _Javi, what on earth happened to you?!" said Esther surprised with wide eyes as Javi was covered in head to toe in glitter_

" _Uhm… It was a bet?" I said nervously_

" _Did you bet with Ariel and Amelia again Javi?" Evelyn asked trying to hold back a laugh_

" _Maybe…"_

 _Esther just sighed in annoyance and went to grab some wet towels and some clean clothes while Amelia and Ariel step into the room and burst out in laughter at my embarrassed face_

" _Stop it you two." Evelyn glared at the two before they cringed in fear and left us_

" _If you had let me tell you this was a bad idea, I bet you wouldn't have to feel this way, right?." She said as she wiped my glitter covered shoulders_

" _Right.." I muttered_

"I still remember your embarrassed face and how red you looked even though you were covered in glitter." Evelyn replied smirking again

"Stop, I don't want to hear that again." I got up, grabbed my large bag and said

"How do you think I should send the letter the regular way or the other way?" I asked as I prepared a portal luckily nobody around had the sight so it wasn't an issue traveling through here.

"Honestly," Evelyn stroked her chin in thought "I think it would be best the other way since you have no currency for Remnant, and no I don't think your hoards of gold and gems can be converted into the Currency on Remnant." I pouted and said

"Ok, luckily it was the first thing I read, so I'll be seeing you later?" I readjusted my big bag while thinking about the treasure I accumulated with my sisters.

"Later then." She said before she got up and went back into her Café again

' _Off to see the Wizard or rather the mage's apprentice, the Wonderful Apprentice of Thorn.'_ I thought before I traveled to Remnant

 **:In Remnant on the continent of Sanus:**

"Wait this isn't Patch!" I said after walking around for an couple of minutes before realizing after I wasn't anywhere near the Xiao Long/Rose household sighing afterwards 'Why on earth or rather Remnant did I not remember where Patch was?'

I contemplated whether I should look for someone to ask directions to Patch or start writing the letter and find a post office before I noticed a tan girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a beauty spot under her left eye and wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, riding towards me on a white pony looking at me with confusion and as she was near talking distance she asked

"Excuse me are you lost?" she asked me

 **:With Amber:**

 **Earlier this morning**

' _I felt a tingle inside me, like Autumn leaves changing colors and filling me with power, something I don't think a semblance would do, although I do not know what the feeling is of a semblance is even though I have Aura, perhaps this is just a temporary feeling.' I thought to myself before I felt a shake and woke up_

"Amber!" my mom screamed crushing me in a hug

"Mo-m W-what's-s wrong..?" I said gasping for breath

"When I found you this morning you were collapsed on the floor I was worried sick! I thought you fainted due to fatigue but I noticed you had no eye bags so I was concerned something else might have happened." She fretted still not letting me go

"Mo-om I c-can't b-breath!" she let me go suddenly making me fall face down on the bed

"Ouch." I muttered

"Sorry dear." She apologized as she picked me up and asked me

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me!"

"Ok then." She said before put me on her back carrying me downstairs with me giggling all the way down

As Mom made breakfast I quickly headed up the stairs to grab my towel so that I can take a bath.

 **Minutes later**

"AMBER! Breakfast is ready!" my mom called as I brushed my short brown hair

"Coming mom!" I placed my hairbrush back to its drawer in my room

When I got down my mom had placed my food in the table and I was surprised to say the least.

She had made me Scrambled eggs with Stir-Fried Zucchini and Sausage with a strawberry smoothie, I shrieked with joy while my mom laughed at my reaction as she was still cooking food for herself and Dad ( _if he comes this morning that is_.)

Before I could take a bit of the eggs I heard the sound of neighing, curious I got up from the chair as my mom looked at me curiously before following me towards the door

"Dad!" I shouted seeing my Dad leading a white pony

"Rufus!" my mom shouted opening the door for us to run to Dad

"Hey you two!" my dad waved before I tackled him with a hug

"Rufus, where have you been?" my mom demanded of my dad

"And where did you get the pretty pony dad?" I asked

"Well, there was a Grimm attack in the nearby village and thanks to my trusty Sterling." He said patting the handle of his Silver Glaive "We managed to take care of it, I decided to spend some Lien in a nearby inn to rest before I headed back here." my mom seemed satisfied

"But where did you get the pretty pony?" I asked stubbornly

"Well the villagers wanted to repay me, I told them it's was fine and I was happy to just help them, but they insisted and one of the older men approached leading this white pony towards me and asked me

" _You sir, you seem have a fatherly aura around you, do you perhaps have a child?" he asked me_ and I said _"Why yes I do a daughter to be exact, what gave it away besides the fatherly aura you mentioned?" An elder man chuckled and said_

" _Besides the "fatherly" aura I mentioned you've got that look in your eyes that says "I'm doing this for someone I love." And I can tell it's more of a fatherly love than a romantic love although it's there as well, As well as the eye bags under your eyes."_ I replied with _"That obvious huh?"_ He then gave me the lead of this one here," he said gesturing at the white pony who was looking at me with keen interest before my dad said

"He told me I should give this to you."

"Why?" I asked looking the pony who looked back

"He said," _"This here is Khione, the last of my white Minstral-bred horse, and I want you or rather your little girl to have her."_ I asked him why and he told me," _"Well you see besides me wanting to repay you for what you have done for my hometown, I also reckon she'll be safer with you, what with the Grimm coming after her whenever they come by my farm, usually I could deal with them even though I'm no Huntsman but I can't do that now as you can see," he gestured towards his old body "She's a tough one thanks to her Aura which I unlocked after I found out she is a smart horse for a horse her age, unless she's come across something she cannot stomp flat she'll flee and look for help, anyways I want you to have her or rather your family to have her, Take care Huntsman."_ He said to me as every other villager bid me well and farewell."

"He seems like a nice man." My mom said as she examined the pony who looked at her curiously before it looked at me again

"He was, although I was sad I wasn't able to learn his name tho." He said before he pulled Khione forward gently before he beckoned towards me and told me

"Come here dear, I think someone wants to officially meet you." He said as he handed me the lead of Khione,

I can honestly say I was nervous and I can tell Khione knew that and nuzzled gently against me with her nose

"Seems Khione has taken a liking to you Amber." My mom said crouching beside me and petted Khione who neighed happily before she gestured her head towards her back and to me.

"Y-you want me to r-ride you?" I asked nervously, Khione bobbed her head up and down slightly

"Hmm.. Guess the old man was right, why don't you take her for a ride Ambs? Just don't go too far, okay?" my dad said

"O-ok, but there's no saddle." I said

"I think it'll be fine as long as Khione doesn't start running, right girl?" my dad as Khione who neighed in agreement

I gulped nervously as I tried to get on Khione who was a bit taller than me, my dad chuckled at my effort and proceeded to lift me unto Khione's back,

She seemed calm and cool before she trotted away from the house

"Don't go far!" my mom and dad shouted as Khione and me walked away from the house

"Where are you taking me Khione?" I asked Khione as she continued trotting in a straight line, she turned her heads towards me and her eye seemed to say _"Just for a ride little one but not too far from your home."_ We traveled a bit farther before we heard

"Wait this isn't Patch!" A woman with black hair wearing a grey shirt with black cargo pants and combat boots wearing a beret and a crimson scarf while shouldering a large brown bag bag shouted like she realized that she wasn't in Patch, which seemed odd to me since Patch is west of Vale and we were not that far from my home which is also not far from Vale.

Me and Khione approached her and I asked ( _it would have been weird of Khione suddenly spoke.)_

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

She looked at me warily, I noticed her eyes looked beautiful and odd at the same time, they were like cat's eyes except they were pure gold with vertical black slits

"I do, do you know where the nearest post office I could go to?"

"I don't really know, but I know that it's in Vale, but pardon me for asking but are you a Faunus?" I asked her

"No I am not little one, why do you ask?" she said narrowing her beautiful eyes

"Oh n-nothing.. I meant no offence. Miss..?" I said while asking her name

"Call me Javi dear.. so do you know who can tell me where the Vale post office is?"

' _Her name has no relation or meaning to a color, what's that about?'_ I thought before I shook my head at the question and said

"Well.. my mom or Dad knows I can take you to them if you want." I offered

"I'll take up on that offer, thank you miss..?" she said before realizing she didn't get my name

"It's Amber Autumn, but please call me Amber." I said as I directed Khione back to the house

"You've got a beautiful pony right there, what's her name?" Javi asked as she followed me home

"Her name is Khione," Javi's eyebrow raised slightly before they lowered again "so why do you need to go to Patch? If you don't mind me asking." I asked hoping she would say something

"I rather give keep it to myself."

We continued on before I saw my house with my Dad waiting on the porch

"Ambs, your back-." He began to say before he noticed Javi behind walking behind me and Khione, he went into the house for a second before he came out again with Sterling

"Wait Dad! She's a friendly person!" I said while Khione nodded in agreement

"Mhm.." he said not convinced

"No need to worry sir, I'm just here to know where the Vale Post office is before I head to Patch."

"Ok, just let me get changed and I'll take you to the Vale Post office, come inside while you wait." He invited Javi to our home who nodded and went inside

"Dad, where do I put Khione?" I asked him as I got of Khione who nuzzled me again

"I'll take care of that, in the meantime why don't you entertain our guest." He said before he me inside which I gave him a raspberry and giggled while Khione nickered at my action and I ran inside the house.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hmm.. I very much like the tea ." Javi said complementing my mom's tea which was homemade

"Why thank you.. I pride myself knowing my tea is likeable." She gave me a glare which I covered my face with the couch pillow ( _since she knows I don't like her tea, same with dad._ )

"So Javi is there any reason why do you want to go to Patch?" my mom asked Javi who finished the tea and simply said

"I'd like to keep it to myself if it's fine with you Mrs. Autumn." She replied

"Its fine, your business is your own anyways." My mom replied

"Ok I'm here, sorry for taking a while." My dad apologized to Javi who nodded in understanding and said

"It's quite ok Mr. Autumn, I was enjoying talking with your lovely wife and daughter."

"Yeah they're both lovely." My dad sighed which made my mom turn Crimson while I giggled in embarrassment

"Let's go if you are ready as you said." Javi smirked to my dad who looked at her annoyed then nodded and went out before her

"Take care ," she said to my mom as she leaned on my ear _"And you too Amber I feel a great change in you, something I wasn't expecting to feel during my time at your household, farewell Fall Maiden."_ She whispered to me before she readjusted her large bag and carried it going out of the house

I stood there shell shocked, that this mystery woman whom I hadn't known long knew something was different with me.

' _Fall Maiden? Isn't that one of the Maidens from the old fairy tale?'_ I thought to myself as I sat down wondering what she meant by "Great Change."

 **:With Javi:**

' _So the story is real after all, honestly after "reading the story" in Chise's dream (of course I can access anything Chise's not trying to hide in her dreams, but I don't try to do it unless I need information especially about Remnant.) I'm not as surprised as I was earlier since I've been feeling great things happening since Chise and her familiar's unexpected "departure" from Earth.'_ I thought before I noticed we had reached Vale

As we traveled in Vale I was amazed on how clean the air smelled as well as the different types of clothing worn by different colored people as well as Faunus (I'm not racist, it's just my sisters and I have felt the pain and racism before, Thank Martin for his incredible speech and his dream if it weren't for him one of our sisters would have still been suffering.)

"And here we are." Amber's father said pointing towards the Post office which was facing a clothing store

"Thank you for your help ." I said bowing towards him in respect

"You're welcome and please call me Rufus, It made me feel old when you called me earlier and here have this." he shrugged with an embarrassed face before he handed me some Lien

"I can't take this.." I stammered while silently giggling how most people here are conscious with their age when I'm way older than they are.

"Nonsense I haven't seen my wife happy with the way you complimented her tea, and without you my daughter as well as her horse might have gone farther and you know how Grimm are crawling around, without you being in their way, so please take this." I nodded shyly blushing a bit before taking the Lien he gave me, we shook hands before he started walking away

"Take Care!" he said as he continued walking away

"I'll be alright thanks!" I said waving at him which he returned and walked all the way back to his lovely home

' _I should probably visit them again sometime but for now I must send Chis- I mean my Student, the or rather a letter for arrival to her parents.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the Vale Post Office

"Hello!" How may I help you?" a petite woman who wore all white asked me as I entered the Vale Post office which was almost empty except there were several mailmen and mailwoman walking around with mailbags full and some other woman who were also wearing all white just like the petite woman who greeted me there was also woman with brown hair and wore a brown coat with a light brown undershirt and black pants with black high heels and a 12 year old girl who I assumed was her daughter standing next to her with long brown hair with orange highlights wearing almost the exact same clothing like her mother except she wore sunglasses which I found odd since she was inside and wore a fawn brown undershirt instead of her mother's light brown undershirt, they standing at another counter where another woman who also wore all white was attending to them

"Ah yes you can, I'm looking for mail envelopes as well as a paper and pen I need to send a letter to someone living in Patch."

"Well we got choices for mail envelops over there prices may vary with each design," the petite woman gestured towards the shelf on the left wall "and I'll be happy to provide you some paper and pen free of charge." She smiled towards me

"Thank you." I replied before I noticed the brown haired girl (Who reminded me of my sister Anna's fashion designer friend Coco Chanel who had the same look everytime I wore something she thought looked ugly on me.) looking at me critically before saying

"Nice beret miss, but I think you overdid the "military" type of clothing as well as the crimson scarf, unless you're from Atlas, which I have no argue with since my uncle works there and I think some shades would look great with that beret." She said before her mother noticed that she wasn't beside her and approached me and said

"I'm sorry if my Daughter's bothering you, I was just sending a letter to my brother in Atlas before I noticed my little one here," she said rubbing the head of her daughter who was pouting " noticed your outfit and decide to examine it closer, I blame myself since me and my daughter always go to the clothing store across the post office."

"Its fine I was just going to pick a mail envelope and write to my student who lives in Patch." I examined the mail envelopes before I picked the nicest and cheapest one, I extended my hand towards the mother and introduced myself

"My names Javi, and I got to say I'm impressed with your daughters fashion eye, I have a sister who has the same eye but she's been traveling a lot recently so I never get to ask her clothing advice." I said remembering how Anna used hanged out with Coco Chanel before Coco passed away and Anna had to move.

"Thank you, me and my Coco take pride knowing we using our talents to best of our abilities, and my name is Cocoa Adel but please call me Coa." She smiled she shook my hand in return

' _Her daughter's name is Coco? It's some sort of Irony or coincidence that I thought about Coco Adel.'_ I thought before Fawn said

"Well we better get going. we still have to buy some clothes since my daughter is starting her combat school this coming Monday." Coco nodded in agreement before she dashed towards the clothing store

"Sigh, they grow up so fast don't they?" Fawn sighed as she finished talking to the other woman who told her the letter would be sent pronto

"You can say that again." I replied

"Goodbye Javi, Take care." Fawn waved to me goodbye before she left the post office and went after her daughter

"Excuse me but can I have some paper and borrow a pen?" I asked after I purchased the mail envelope I chose

"Sure." The petite woman said handing me a pen and paper

"Thanks!" before I wrote

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Xiao long/Rose_

 _You might not know me, but I do know of Chise Hatori, your new daughter as well as her brother Ruth, I will be arriving at your household at anytime so no need to set your clocks or anything like that just be prepared mentally if you want to, if you're suspicious of me I assure you I knew of the previous caretaker of Chise and Ruth and he asked me to teach Chise the things he wasn't able to teach her. I will be having private training and lessons with Chise to improve her "abilities." I will be giving her some books as well as notes to read upon, please do not discourage her in her studies, she's going to be needing them if she wants to be a huntress, and I assure you I will not harm anyone of you, I'm an ally, an acquaintance or a new friend._

 _Yours Truthfully_

 _Javi_

I finished writing the letter and carefully placed it into the mail envelope

"Would you like us to deliver that letter ma'am?" the petite woman asked me

"No but thank you, I can handle it myself." I said waving goodbye to the woman

"Thank you for coming!" she waved back

As I exited I went to behind the clothing store where I could vaguely hear a girl saying "I want a Beret just like Miss Javi Mom." If I had to guess that was Coco, I chuckled to myself before I pulled out a book which held a spell that could transform the letter into a bird and deliver itself to the receiver.

' _I think this means I'm technically a magus already.'_ I thought before I began reading off the spell, luckily I wrote the address on the envelope before the bird took form and flew west.

Satisfied with my work I walked out from behind the Clothing store just in time to see Coa and her daughter exit the store with Coco wearing a beret with a yellow rim

"Hey Miss Javi! Like my beret?" Coco asked pointing her free hand towards her new beret (her other hand held a big bag while her mother held another big bag.)

"Very stylish, it really suits you!" I replied giving her a thumbs up, she clapped excitedly while Coa chuckled at her daughters reaction

"She told me she really liked your beret and wanted her own, so we bought it as well." Coa explained I nodded and said

"So what you guys going to do?" I asked staring at the sky

"Just going to go eat before we head home, you?"

"Going to be heading to Patch in a bit, I've got a student there, whom I need to visit soon which is why I was at the post office."

"Ah, well how about you join us for a bit before we go our separate ways?" Coa asked me as Coco nodded in agreement eyes shining

"Sure, thanks for the offer." I said smiling

"You're welcome." Before she gestured me to follow her and her daughter and we headed toward somewhere.

 **A few minutes later**

"Thanks for the meal Coa." I said rubbing my slightly bulging belly

"No Problem Javi." She said as she wiped Coco's face which was full of Chocolate ice cream

"Well I better go, see you guys later." I said grabbing my bag and waving goodbye to them

"Bye Miss Javi!" Coco waved with her mom after the chocolate was wiped from her face

I walked for a bit before I found a safe alley and summon a portal before I went through, when I got out I was facing a two-story cabin with a lovely flowerbed out front with five windows in the face of the cabin and an open field with a "few" trees around

"Seems like the place." I muttered recalling the design of the house I had recalled from Chise's memories

I scanned the sky before I noticed the paper bird I send fluttering around the house before it flew into the window where I assumed was the living

 **:With Summer:**

There have been many weird things that have been happening since Chise and Ruth have come into our lives

To see a paper bird enter our house and flutter next to me ( _I was sitting in the living room at the time minding my own business while my girls and boys where doing who knows what upstairs_.) and rearranged itself into mail was an understatement.

I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself hoping I was just dreaming, when I realized I wasn't I sighed and opened the letter

I carefully read it and reread it my eyebrow rose in suspicion before I called Chise downstairs

"Yes Summer?" she asked holding a book titled "Remnant's History." I raised my eyebrow and thought ' _Studying already, this girl must really love to read.'_ Before I asked

"Do you know who this Javi is?" I handed her the letter which she also read it

"No… but I have to ask how was this letter sent?" she asked

"By bird?" I replied sounding more like a question than an answer

"Was it a paper bird, or was it mail sent by a living feathery bird?"

"Um..a paper bird." Chise raised an eyebrow before muttering "Like he did."

"What do you mean by "like he did."?" I asked

"Elias did the exact same thing when he first brought me in and sent a letter to Angelica."

"Really, what's the reason?" my right eyebrow rose

"It seemed like he wanted to let her know he would be visiting her soon, he told me that he knew her as a child."

"But then," I thought on how Elias looked as young as Angelica in the Photo which was still in Guest Room ( _which we meaning me and Tai were hoping to convert it into Chise's room_.) "How does he still looking young?"

"I don't know." Chise replied before we heard a knock on the door

"Coming!" I said opening the door

When I opened the door it revealed a woman with black hair and golden eyes, she was also a head taller than me and possibly even Taiyang, she narrowed her eyes and scanned around the living room as if looking for something or someone before noticing Chise and thrust her hand towards me

"Hello my name is Javi and I'm the one who sent you the letter for my arrival." As I was about to shake her hand I judo flipped her and pinned her to the ground with one arm raised, as this happened her brown bag which she was carrying fell and landed with a heavy thud

"Guess my letter did not help huh?" Javi muttered as she was still in the ground

"You guessed right, so how do you know about "us"?" I asked suspiciously

"Well I know Miss Hatori by her caretaker whom assigned me to teach her whatever she had to learn," she gestured towards the big brown bag as best as she could "and I would tell why and how I know you and your family but I cannot for no-" halting her explanation as I continued to ground her, she smirked and said

"You do know I'm just holding back, because my sisters told me it's impolite to "hurt" someone if you don't find an easier and peaceful solution." I raised an eyebrow before I chuckled and replied

"Try me, I'm a huntress so there's no-"I suddenly felt a kick to my ribs and suddenly lifted off the ground before being placed on the couch

"you were saying?" she looked at Chise who stood there with a horrified look, Javi's eyes softened and told her gently

"I am not your or your new family's enemy, I just need to teach some little girl a lesson."

"I'm not a little girl!" I roared angrily before wincing in pain

"Here let me help, this might speed things up even with your Aura." She pulled out a paper scroll and read something on it with her hand above my ribs, I slowly felt it heal before I felt no pain

"You're welcome by the way." Javi tossed the paper scroll to Chise who nearly almost didn't catch it

"Read it Chise, you might need it." She held out her hand again, I slightly shook it before I sat back down

"I'm sorry for kicking you in the ribs, I wasn't really hurt and it felt uncomfortable although I'm impressed you said you are a Huntress are you seasoned or newly registered?" she slowly sat beside me and gave me a small smile, I raised an eyebrow in suspicion once again before I said

"Seasoned, now why are you here, besides to "teach" Chise what her previous caretaker couldn't?"

"That's all I'm going to be doing, besides maybe sleep and eat." She replied sarcastically before she said

"Chise come here please." She beckoned to Chise with her index finger, Chise hesitated before she slowly approached the intimidating woman

"Bring this to your room, we'll be beginning training when your 10." Chise nodded and headed up the stairs, after she disappeared up the stairs I looked at Javi surprised and asked

"Why ten?"

"Because I want her to enjoy her time before we begin training, you could say her type of training will certainly drain her, unlike you do with your own kids I assume."

"Well, my husband and my brother-in-law are the ones who train my girls in combat, I do it time to time but being a mother I cannot stand seeing them hurt you know even if it's just training?"

"I certainly do." She muttered softly

"So when will you be heading off?" I asked hopefully, I didn't like this intimidating woman in my house even if she seemed friendly

"I could do it right now, but will it be alright with you if I take a nap? I have been traveling quite a bit, it does wear one down luckily I had something to eat before I came here." She asked before she fell asleep with her arms falling limp beside her,

I contemplated throwing her out the door but it would seem rude to throw a guest out without reason ( _but she did kick me in the ribs, then again I was the one who started it.)_ I decided to go upstairs and grab a blanket to cover her, as I walked up the stairs I noticed ar red blur passed me before I heard

"Mommy, who's the sleeping drooling woman on the couch?" I chuckled before I replied

"She's Chise's Mentor, don't disturb her she needs her rest after her long journey." I heard Ruby say "Yep!" before I heard a snort and Ruby ran back up

"Ruby why were you heading downstairs?" I asked as I headed to my room

"I wanted to grab some snacks and drinks since Yang is playing a video game."

"Again? Why don't doesn't she read like Chise does?"

"That's Chise's idea of fun we have our own!"

"What about your father do you know what he's doing?"

"He's sleeping, I hear his snores." She giggled in response

"And what about you dear?"

"I was just drawing something I'm not yet done tho." She said sadly

"Show it to me when you're done alright?" I asked rubbing the top of her head

"Yes mommy!" she raced back inside her and her sister's room, I went inside my room and saw Tai snoring and drooling on a pillow as I went to grab an extra blanket a loud snort startled me, I turned around and saw Tai in the weirdest position, he had his hands and legs spread like a frog about to be dissected

I giggled before I grabbed the 2 extra blankets and draped one of them on Tai ( _Just in case anyone came in here and saw his position.)_

I quickly ran down the stairs and saw the Javi was stretching and yawning

"Thanks for letting me take a quick nap," She said as she did a few jumping-jacks "Would it be alright if we do a quick brawl, I'm a "bit" rusty." she raised her left leg using her left arm to reach her butt and doing it again with her right one

"Sure." I said placing the extra blanket on the couch

 **A few minutes later**

"You ready?" I asked raising my fist, Javi smirked and said

"Yep." Before she got into a fighting stance and taunted me

"Oh so you want to fight like that eh?" The fight then began

 _[Play Lions inside by Valley of Wolves]_

I charged her as she remained in fighting stance when I got in punching range I tried to deliver a punch using my right hand but what I didn't expect was that she caught my right hand and proceeded to twisted me around, I landed on my feet but before I could balance myself properly, she side-swept me causing me to lose my balance, I quickly got up but then Javi delivered a head-butt before I could fully get up causing me to fall again

"Are you just going to keep me down?" I asked

"Isn't that the idea of a brawl, to get your opponent down?" she asked cracking her knuckles getting ready to deliver a blow

"You're right." I said before I tackled her legs and lifted her up before slamming her on the ground

"Good one, but not good enough" before I could let her go, she crossed her legs around my neck before she launched me towards the nearest tree which promptly left a Summer sized Hole in it, it didn't hurt but I could feel my aura depleting, I grabbed the largest splinter of wood I saw and tossed it towards Javi who managed to dodge it and charged towards me

Luckily I was prepared I lifted my legs up and delivered a powerful kick to Javi who was charging towards me, she flew some distance away and landed on her feet, she crouched and smirked, I managed to get myself out but before I could prepare myself a fist connected with my face sending me back into the tree once again completely destroying the tree, I groggily looked up and saw Javi smirking again, I got angrier and managed to pull myself out tackling Javi to the ground, pinning her, she briefly looked at me before she grabbed my leg making me lose my balance and falling as I fell Javi moved away and delivered a blow to my back causing my fall to hurt more than it should have been, Dust and dirt got into my nose and mouth, I coughed them out and delivered a jab to Javi side who only stumbled before she returned with a jab of her own causing me to fall, then I knew that my aura was depleted.

 _[Song end.]_

"You done already, it was just getting fun!" Javi exclaimed

"Same, but I think my Aura just depleted." I replied I walked over to my scroll ( _Which I placed on a rock before we began our brawl.)_ when I checked my Aura status it was already on the red, but what weirded me out was there was no record of Javi's Aura.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she approached me

"You didn't have aura did you?"

"Nope."

"I could have seriously injured you!" I cried, she shrugged and said

"Don't need Aura when your durable as I am."

I shook my head before I asked

"Want me to unlock your Aura for you?"

"Nah, I'm good but thanks for the offer." She said as she stretched again

"Do you want to join me for a quick drink of water?" I headed towards the house

"Sure." She said as she follow me home

 **After drinking water**

"Well I best be going, thank you for your time Mrs. Rose." She said shaking my hand

"Same to you."

"I'll be seeing you soon, farewell." She said before she walked out the door, I stared at the door for a minute before I started washing the glasses

"Mommy! Look at my drawing!" Ruby said as she approached me with a paper in her hand, she thrusted the paper towards me with stars in her eyes

The drawing showed crude drawing of me, Tai, her uncle Qrow and Her sister Yang, I then saw a drawing of Chise and Ruth in between her and Yang under us there were the words

"One Big happy family"

I smiled at her drawing and told her "Dear, why don't you put your signature and the date so you can remember when you make this when you get older." She nodded before she raced towards the cupboard and grabbed a mug which she then brought it to the fridge and poured herself milk.

"Ok mommy!" she replied before she raced up again with her drawing and mug of milk in hand

I quickly yawned before I proceeded to the couch and fell asleep.

 **Well that's all folks :D**

 **Sorry this took long I was working on this chapter really hard (just like any chapters I make.)**

 **If you liked it leave a review, a fave and a follow**

 **Those are always appreciated.**

 **Now time to answer reviews!**

 **Guest: Yep they will but not soon maybe later on (later as in Signal part.) as for the dying part it will be coming sometime (but not in this arc or the next one.)**

 **Ultima-Owner: Indeed.**


	20. Chapter 20: SC Pt2 and Shenanigans

**Salutations! Javier here to bring you another chapter of RAMB! And as always RWBY and Ancient magus Bride don't belong to me! They belong to their respective owners and as always R & R. it is my upmost priority that you feel relaxed when you read and for you to enjoy this chapter as well as the story so far. *bows***

 **"Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action***

 **Previously**

"Mommy! Look at my drawing!" Ruby said as she approached me with a paper in her hand, she thrusted the paper towards me with stars in her eyes

The drawing showed crude drawing of me, Tai, her uncle Qrow and Her sister Yang, I then saw a drawing of Chise and Ruth in between her and Yang under us there were the words

"One Big happy family"

I smiled at her drawing and told her "Dear, why don't you put your signature and the date so you can remember when you make this when you get older." She nodded before she raced towards the cupboard and grabbed a mug which she then brought it to the fridge and poured herself milk.

"Ok mommy!" she replied before she raced up again with her drawing and mug of milk in hand

I quickly yawned before I proceeded to the couch and fell asleep.

 **Now**

 **:With Summer:**

As I was sleeping peacefully I could hear the faint sounds of footsteps as if someone was trying to sneak up on me, I carefully raised my eye to peak on who was sneaking on me, It was Tai. The foul stench that came from he told me he either went swimming in a garbage dump or hadn't taken a bath yet it also didn't help that he wore the same clothes (which consisted of a sweaty grey sleeve-less shirt with black shorts and white socks.) since last night. I contemplated on if I should pretend to sleep or I could surprise Tai since it was obvious he thought I was still asleep but before I could decide I was suddenly lifted into the air.

"TAI!" I shrieked at him angrily causing him to laugh so hard, I was afraid he might drop me.

"Morning sweetie." He said after he managed to control his laughter and let me down.

"It's already 1:00 pm Tai." I said smirking at his surprised reaction

"WHY ON REMNANT DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!"

"Because you were in cutest albeit weirdest sleeping pose I've seen from you since I married you, and besides you do need rest you slept late." I said smirking

"What was said sleeping pose?"

At first I hesitated then contemplated on if I should tell him the truth or make-up one up before I decided on the truth

"Like a frog that is about to be dissected."

I burst out laughing at his reaction before he walked towards the window and saw the "broken" tree

"What in Oum's name happened while I was asleep?"

I grabbed the letter ( _albeit one that made me suspicious which I can clearly deduce from Javi's reaction to my sudden "attack" was not her plan_.) that Javi sent me and handed it to Tai who read it as I explained what had happened

"Some things happened, Someone by the name of Javi sent me that letter," I said pointing to the letter in Tai's hands" I let her in before I pinned her to the ground since I was suspicious, Chise got a new mentor who gave her a big brown bag, Said mentor took a quick nap and challenged me to a brawl since she said she felt "rusty" as she put it and she came out victorious against a seasoned huntress from Beacon but I do have to admit I was holding back since I didn't know Javi's capabilities and didn't want to seriously injure her, and what's surprising is that she didn't have Aura!, she even turned me down when I offered to unlock it!"

"WHAT?! How in Oum's name did she beat you? The seasoned huntress of beacon, even if you held back you would have still won after all you were the leader of the strongest team in beacon!" he exclaimed

"Too true," Laughing I continued "Believe me when I was shocked when I was slamming her to the ground during the brawl, she quickly wrapped her legs around my neck before launching me to a tree and keeping me stuck there until my aura depleted and the tree fell." Earning a surprised look from Tai before he looked like he tried to imagine the scene and turned crimson ( **believe it or not I had Bow Chicka Bow wow by Jeff Williams playing when I wrote this. – Javier**.)

"If you'd like to know her thighs were pretty soft." I said sarcastically before bursting out laughing at Tai's tomato red face while steam poured out from his ears and nose

"Just kidding." I said flashing him a peace sign he nodded in understanding before asking

"Wait, you said you were suspicious of this woman why on Remnant did you let her into the house or open the door for that matter if you were suspicious you could have asked her questions and gotten a good look at her, you do recall there's a window on the door right?

"I do actually believe it or not," I replied sarcastically before saying "I was just caught off guard by her sudden appearance after I just got the letter and I didn't want so seem rude at first even if I was suspicious."

"Even so, what if she was pretending to be the one who sent you the letter when in reality it was someone else who did it."

"If she was pretending to be the one who sent me the letter she would have said something elaborate that would have convinced me that she was the one who sent it she also shook my hand and greeted me that sounded genuine since a pretender would have sounded polite and planned."

"What did she say then?"

"She basically said _"Hello my name is Javi and I'm the one who sent you the letter for my arrival."_ A "good" pretender would have said something more elaborate and she wouldn't have had to hide how she knew about us since a pretender would have made an elaborate excuse on how she knew about us, and she wouldn't have healed me and still want to shake my hand if she was here with ill intentions."

"What do you mean about healed you? Did she hurt you?!" Tai exclaimed angrily

"Technically it was my fault since I attacked first and she responded accordingly by kicking me in the ribs and basically lifting me into the air and placed me on the couch and heal my broken ribs faster than my aura would have done." I said patting the side where I was kicked

"And too be honest she was also a tad bit intimidating."

"I highly doubt a seasoned huntress who has faced the creatures of Grimm would be intimidated by a woman whom she just let in because she didn't want to seem rude."

"Don't you take that tone with my Xiao Long, you yourself isn't a rude person heck you wouldn't hurt a fly unless it tried to hurt anyone you loved or a Grimm fly, and the reason why I found her intimidating was because on how she held herself as well as her height.."

"Honey you're not that short." Tai said reassuring me patting me on the head

"You do know that patting me in the head doesn't exactly reassure me."

"Oh sorry, I guess I got SHORT on the delivery, I guess I thought too little on it."

"goddamit Tai."

"Hey no flowery words, I thought you ROSE above such language."

"Stop this pun madness please"

"Ok fine, but Xiao Long was she?"

"She was probably taller than you." I replied ignoring the pun

"Ok that does sound kinda intimidating considering how tall I am."

"She also had golden eyes with black slits for pupils."

"Did she say she was a Faunus?"

"No she didn't seem like it either aside from the eyes," I mused before I said "But enough of that for now and there's a pressing issue we need to talk about."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You my "lovely" husband, need a shower and a clean set of clothes." I replied, Tai sniffed under his armpit before scrunching his face in disgust

"Your right I smell like a week old Vieux Boulogne." This time it was my turn to scrunch my face in disgust

"That's very descriptive albeit a rather horrifying way of saying how much you stink, don't realize how disgusting that sounds?!"

"Well actually its smell not sound since we use our sense of smell not hearing to smell things but whatever, I also need to let you know I'll be heading back to Signal tomorrow."

"So basically you want me to prepare your uniform for tomorrow while you take a shower right now?"

"Yep, wait-" he began saying before I gently albeit quickly pushed him towards the bathroom and slammed the door.

I quickly ran to the kitchen sink to wash my hands before I heard Tai calling me

"Honey can you wash these please?" he asked as he held out his dirty clothes with the door is slightly open but not enough to reveal his naked body which was a relief and slight disappointment on my part ( **Bow Chicka Bow Wow** )

"I'll be right on it Sweetie!" I replied before going to the bathroom and grabbed Tai's clothes from his hand which quickly disappeared and the bathroom door slammed shut, I headed to the Laundry room and put the dirty clothes along with the ones I had accidentally forgotten to put in the washing machine putting them into said machine before I filled the Laundry drum with detergent and water before letting the washing machine do its stuff and headed back to the living room before I thought

' _I should probably prepare some lunch for everyone since it's almost past lunch-time.'_ Before I headed to the kitchen and grabbed my apron which said "Kiss the Cook or Else." And opened my box which held all my recipes and started cooking.

 **Later**

As I finished plating the last of my home famous beef and beetroot burgers for lunch and brought out the jug of Iced tea I checked the clock and it was already 2:00 AM, as I was about to call everyone down for late lunch I heard the sound of heavy steps from the stairs and saw everyone already heading towards the dinner table

"Yes! Mom made beef and beetroot burgers!" Yang and Ruby cheered before they went to wash their hands along with Chise and Ruth.

"These look delicious Sum." Tai complimented me as he kissed my forehead

"Thanks sweetie." I smiled at him before we all began eating.

As we ate I noticed Chise not eating and I got concerned and asked

"What's wrong Chise?"

"It's nothing.." she replied before she began eating

Ruth looked at her, she looked at him before shook her head, Ruth glared at her before she sighed and nodded.

"She's been reading everything that was given to her by her new mentor, and she wants to practice them but is scared to ask permission from you because she's afraid."

"Afraid of what exactly?" when he didn't answer immediately, I looked at Chise who placed her burger down but before she could tell us, Ruth held up a hand and said

"She's afraid you might leave her or rather you might throw her aside as she put it." we all looked at Chise for confirmation she nodded slowly with tears swelling in her eyes

I slowly got up from my seat before I walked over to Chise and hugged her tight then I felt the others arms also going around her (except for Ruth) before she burst into tears.

"Chise sweetie why on Remnant would be so worried?" I asked her after we all returned to our seats, she tried to say something but she hiccupped a few times as tears streamed down her face before she managed to say (thanks to Tai who got back up and rubbed her in the back).

"B-bec-ca-us-e if I-I became t-too weird you would aba-band-don m-me j-ju-us-st l-like my mo-om and my o-oth-er r-re-lat-tives d-id." She stuttered out before she reburst into tears, Tai got up before Ruth did and lifted her up and let her cry on his shoulder as he patted her head and soothed her telling her

"It's ok Chise, no one's going to give you away or abandon you." he glanced at me before he carried Chise to the living room

"Girls finish your lunch while your father and I are going to counsel your sister." They nodded before they ate while Ruth gave me a small smile and mouthed "Thank you." before he got up and walked back to the stairs and headed up.

 **:With Taiyang:**

"shh..shhChise it's going to be alright." I told her as she continued to cry on my shoulder, I noticed Summer approaching me before she leaned next to my ear and whispered

"Need some help dear?"

"I do, normally you're the one who usually comforts the girls whenever they start crying, I don't know how to do it correctly,remember the time I tried with Yang?" I reminded her as I continued rubbing Chise's head to comfort her.

 _Flashback_

 _As 5 year old Yang cried after getting her first haircut without a barber shop burning down or us getting a fine, Taiyang tried to comfort Yang but ultimately said and did the wrong things_

 _It ended up with a new window (it was fixed afterwards) a newly bought fire extinguisher (it's in the shed, luckily no fires had happened since that day.) and Yang used her semblance for the first time as well as unlocked her Aura and managed to use her Semblance for the first time (Who knew that her aura and semblance involved her hair.) and a constant reminder to not cut her Hair or touch her hair again._

"How could I forget? My little sunny dragon just falcon punched you to the wall."

"Falcon punched? Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know," Summer sat beside Chise before Chise left my shoulder and laid on her lap,who cradles her head saying

"Do you want to talk about it Chise?" Chise nodded and wiped her tears from her face before she could ask something she hiccupped and continued to hiccup until Summer helped Chise into a sitting position and got up and went to get some water for her (I would have gotten milk since that has always worked whenever the girls get sick but Summer disapproves of this even though it works.) When Summer returned with the water she handed it to Chise and told her to drink it quickly, Chise did as she asked and her hiccup was cured right away, after she went to the kitchen and placed the glass on the kitchen sink she returned to us then asked

"Do you know where I can find a candle?"

"I can get one but why do you ask?" I asked her

"I want to show you guys something before I explain if that's alright with you."

"You can show it to us the sun hasn't gone down yet." Summer reminded Chise, she shook her head then tried to do the puppy-dog eyes on me, but it was obvious that it was her first time to use it since it didn't work on me but I just got up and got the candle and a matchbox for Chise.

I placed the candle and opened the matchbox for Chise to use

"TAI!"

"What?"

"Why on Oum would you give a nine-year old a matchbox?!"

"How else would she light the candle?" before Summer could retort Chise pulled out her staff from somewhere and gently placed it's tip against the candle, then she said

"Flicker and Dance, tongues of flame,"  
"Colors of Autumn, like the roots of barley,"  
"Flicker and Dance, Light my way." Suddenly the candle wick burst into a beautiful flame before it slowly calmed down until it looked like a regular flame on the wick of the candle

"What in the heck was that?!"

"TAI! Language!" Summer reprimanded me

"It's all right," she sighed before she said "After my mom killed herself, I was passed around with my relatives, who didn't want me in their home, and no they didn't say that to me, as they say Actions speak more than words." Chise then muttered under her breath and the flame disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"So… that's why I'm afraid, although I thought I lost that fear when I was with Elias, but I guess not.." she looked down and I heard slight sniffles

I turned to Summer who had the same look I had, sadness as well as worry before we hugged Chise whom raised her head and looked at me and Summer with a questioning look.

"What matters to us and should matter to you Chise is that without all the things that happened to you, you wouldn't have made it into our family and meet the wonderful people in your life." She stared at Summer before she started welling up with tears with her lip wobbling before she started bawling, she then hugged Summer tightly as if her life depended on it shaking because of tea who hugged her and rubbed her head saying soothing words to here which I couldn't hear but I could tell they were working since Chise released her hold on Summer who wiped her face and gave her a smile.

"Say how about we all go out to Vale later?" I suggested Chise nodded then Summer asked

"But dear how about your work tomorrow? You do recall how grumpy you get in early in the morning?"

"We'll just leave early."

"You do recall how feisty these girls are especially you Chise." Summer said poking Chise in the stomach who giggled in response

"I do, which is why I want to spend time with them before I go back to work tomorrow."

"Alright then, Chise did you take a bath already?"

"I did earlier this morning before the others."

"Good, and you have our full permission to practice your magic." I nodded in agreement

"Really?" Chise eyes sparkled like we told her Santa Claus was coming to town

"Yep!" Summer rubbed Chise head before she said

"I'll tell the girls to get dressed, Chise can you tell Ruth to prepare himself?" Chise nodded before she and Summer headed up the stairs heading up the stairs

 **:With Amber:**

"Dad can we go to Vale?" I asked my dad as I sat on the couch with Winnie

"But sweetie your mom told me you with her did yesterday."

"The key word is "with her." But I want to go with you."

"But I have to go back out tomorrow dear."

"That's why I wanna spend some time with you, because you always go out and although I enjoy my time with mom but I still miss you." I told him, he chuckled before rubbing my head and said to my mom who was sitting beside us

"You hear that dear? Amber prefers Daddy over mommy!"

"Rufus you don't need to brag besides she didn't say she doesn't enjoy her time with me." My mom told my dad smugly he pouted before saying

"Ok squirt get dressed your dad's going to take a quick bath." I raced up the stairs bringing Winnie along with me but then paused on my way up when I heard my mom ask

"By the way Rufus, did Javi tell you why she needed to go to the post office?"

"No, nor did I ask.. why do you ask?"

"It's just that she seemed closed off, like sure she was fun to talk to and very charismatic but when I asked her of her business in Patch she would divert the question or just reply with "I rather keep it to myself." Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"Well technically a person could decide whether or not they want to share what exactly are they going to do in a particular place, usually it's when they get irritated or when they have no experience with talking to others or have trust-issues."

"Well it was obvious she didn't have issues in trusting us and she did seem very good in talking."

"Your just saying that because she complimented her tea"

"Maybe, but it's true, so it only leaves that she was irritated, but that doesn't make sense she didn't seem irritated when I talked to her, she looked cool and relaxed."

"She probably didn't want to show it."

"But why on Remnant would she be irritated?"

"Didn't Amber say that Javi seemed lost and an irritated at the fact that she was lost."

"She did.. Huh I never thought about that."

"Well I better take a bath now." My dad said before I heard footsteps, I hurried up to my room and locked my door.

I opened by wardrobe and tried to fine the perfect attire when I couldn't think of anything I turned to Winnie who was sitting in my bed and asked

"Say Winnie what do you think I should wear?" The bear gave no response

"I'm think about this one," I held up a green t-shirt with the Achieve men symbol as well as their name "and wearing this one." I held up grey jeans "What do you think?" Winnie just gave me a blank stare in return.

"Ok then no peeking ok?" I turned Winnie around so that he was facing the wall

I quickly removed the clothes I wore earlier and the put on the ones that I chose and the ones that Winnie agreed with.

"Ambs are you ready?" I heard my dad ask

"Yes dad just need to get my socks on." I quickly grabbed a pair of white socks from my wardrobe and put them on

"Ok Winnie, me and my dad will be going to Vale so stay here and guard my room while I'm gone ok?" I tilted the head of the Ursa to agree with me

"Thanks Winnie." I said before giving him a quick hug before heading out the door

 **Minutes later**

"So squirt, what do you wanna do?" my dad asked me after we had reached Vale

"Can we go to Whammy burger?" I asked giddily thinking about the grilled beef and double cheeseburgers they served there

"Sure thing but first let's grab some strawberry cupcakes from the Cupcake Man."

"Oh you mean that Bakery near the Whammy burger?"

"Yep, your old man needs some sugar in his systems, I may not be diabetic but I sure do love sugar."

"Dad, being Diabetic means you have or had too much sugar."

"What's being low on sugar called then?" he scratched his head in confusion

"It's Hypoglycemia dad."

"There I may not be Hypolywhatsit but I sure do love sugar."

"You'll get fat and the Grimm will kill you." I deadpanned

"Nonsense I stay incredibly healthy kiddo!, anyways let's get going or else no place for us to sit in Whammy Burger."

"Why's that dad?" I asked as we neared the bakery

"It's the afternoon and you do remember how delicious the burgers are there." My dad gave me a knowing look, I flushed in embarrassment before saying

"Dad look they have your favorite cupcakes for sale." I pointed towards the bakery window which displayed my dad's favorite cupcake which was the strawberry one with a cherry on top.

"Hurry kiddo! Someone might try to buy it before I- I mean we do!" I nodded in agreement before we headed inside and my dad asked the man on the counter (Who everyone knows as Mr. Pink because of his bright pink hair and because he specializes in pink colored cupcakes and cakes) asked if Mr. Pink had any extra cupcakes like the one he had displayed outside, to my father's delight he did and my father bought 2 for me and him before we both consumed them quickly and headed to Whammy Burger.

As we approached the restaurant I noticed a family of six (two guys and 4 girls) entering the restaurant, one of them was a redheaded girl who had her face on a book beside her was a blonde girl who I assumed to be her sister poking her in the ribs and saying to her

"Chise, get your face outta that book you might accidentally book out someone" she snickered and fist bumped the older blonde man (who I assumed was her father he looked as old as my dad.) The older blonde man replied "Was that pun made of paper because it was terrible!" everyone around them groaned and the redhead who I assume is Chise lifted her face from her book and rolled her eyes before the older woman (who I assumed was the mother.) said to her

"Yang's right despite the pun she and as well as your father made you might accidentally hurt yourself or the other person you accidentally bumped into."

"Okay." Chise closed her book and placed it at her side

"Mommy why are we at Whammy Burger? We just had your burgers for breakfast?" a small black haired girl with red highlights asked her mom

"Ruby just because they're called Whammy burger doesn't mean they only serve burgers, come on everyone let's get inside." The mother said to everyone before they all headed inside

"You know what Kiddo I'm glad I just have you, imagine how noisy their place must be."

"Well it's better than a quiet one is it not?"

"hm… you do raise a good point." My father stroked his short red beard before we headed inside the restaurant

While my dad went to the counter to order some food (I had asked for the double cheeseburger with their famous whammy fries with a chocolate milkshake.) I looked over to the table beside ours and saw the same family, the older guy (The mom and father weren't there they were behind my dad who was behind an elderly woman.) with black hair was staring at nothing while the blonde one was playing a video game in a scroll and Chise (Who was closest to me) was reading her book again while the youngest looking one who from what I can recall was named Ruby was munching on a cookie while holding a seal-up bag with 3 extra cookies.

I quickly glanced over to what Chise was reading it was titled "The Four Maidens of Remnant." I raised my eyebrow since I knew of the separate copy of the story and I still recalled on what Javi told me.

I closed my hands in concentration and opened up my palm I thought _'if I am the fall maiden then I would have some sort of power, right?'_ I imagined a small flame to my shock a teeny flame appeared on my palm (it didn't glow much thankfully) but what shocked me the most was that the girl, Chise had put down her book at that exact moment and saw the teeny flame on my palm and gave me a wide-eyed look, like I was someone she didn't expect seeing

She whispered to the older guy (who I assume was her brother) who gave me a look before he turned to her and nodded, Chise got up and walked up to me, at first I backed up but then saw Chise hold up a hand and her eyes said "I'm just here to talk." She sat beside me and introduced herself

"Hello my name is Chise Hatori what's yours?" she held up a hand and I took her hand and shook it saying

"Hi Chise my names Amber Autumn." I smiled back at her before she leaned towards me and asked

"How were you able to do that?" I panicked and whispered hastily

"I don't know what you're talking about." Honestly I didn't know that would work, I was just testing something

"I just saw you do magic, how on ear- I mean on Remnant did you do that?" I contemplated on whether or not to tell the truth but the look on Chise's face told me that I could trust her so I decided to tell the truth.

"Honestly I don't know, I was just testing a something I guess? This is the first time this has happened." Chise nodded before she said

"I can understand that clearly." I gave her a dumbfounded look "You do?" she nodded before she suggested

"How about we stay in contact? We could talk more about "it" if you want." she smiled at me again and I nodded and asked

"But we shouldn't let our families know about it right?" I said thinking about how my mom and dad would react to my newfound "abilities"

"My family well my mom, dad and father know about magic, because I'm like you." I quickly thought _'She's a maiden? That can't be true I mean that's just a fairy tale right?'_

"How did they um.. react?"

"At first they found it odd but then they accepted it since I don't think Aura and a Semblance don't count as magic."

"Yeah it would be pretty weird if someone did something that a semblance would normally never do."

"Yep, so where do you live, if you don't mine me asking?"

"I live outside of Vale you, and I don't mine it's not like you have a nefarious plan.. do you?"

"I live in Patch, and no I don't" Chise giggled before she stroked her chin then asked "Then how are we going to stay in contact?"

"Use a scroll perhaps?"

"I don't have one."

"Me neither." I replied before we both laughed and I suggested

"How about we send letters? Or borrow our parent's scrolls they would understand."

"I like the letter idea, sure let's do it." we shook on it then I asked

"So what do you do for fun?" Chise looked off to the side possibly thinking before saying

"Reading, sometimes studying but I enjoy reading."

"Oh you go to combat school? I thought they only allowed 12 year olds to enter."

"I don't but I have a mentor who will be teaching me on my "abilities" when I'm 10."

"Oh really what are they like?"

"She's pretty and intimidating, she has this beautiful golden eyes I cannot describe," my eyes bugged out when she said "She also seemed cool and collected albeit a little strictly." The description had an uncanny resemblance to Javi whom I met this morning, I asked her

"Did she wear a crimson scarf with a beret?" Chise nodded

"Did she wear a grey shirt with black cargo pants?" she nodded again

"Why yes!" she looked at me shocked and I gave her the same look

"She's your mentor?!"

"You've met her?!" we looked at each other before we laughed again at the realization we had met the same scary woman on the same day

"Small world isn't it?" I asked through laughs Chise nodded in agreement before we noticed my dad approaching us with his and our food

"Oh, who's this ambs?" he asked noticing Chise who looked at him panicked before getting up

"No need to get up on my account young lady, I was just asking who was my daughters new friend." Chise looked over to my for reassurance I nodded before she sat back down

"Here you go ambs," he handed me my food which I squealed in happiness and gobbled down on, I looked over to Chise who was giggling at me and I raised an eyebrow and asked with my mouth full

"Whur?" My dad chuckled at my question before he turned to Chise and asked

"So what's your name robin?" he asked her

"My names Chise Mr. Autumn."

"Please call me Rufus, calling me Mr. Autumn makes me feel old." I swallowed my food and replied

"You are old." My dad looked at me with a fake shocked look before he pretended wiping away a tear he looked at Chise who was giggling and said

"Chise, my daughter's mean can you help a guy out?"

"I would but I have to side with my friend first." My dad looked at her defeated and pretended to be frustrated but before he could say something Chise's mother and father walked back to their table and asked her older brother

"Where's Chise?" her brother pointed at Chise who was beside me and trying to sneak a fry from me which I swatted her hand and quickly grabbed it before I got another one and gave it to her which she took and ate hastily

"Chise what are you doing there?"

"Talking with my new friend's dad, mom."

"Oh, and who's your new friend Chise?" her mom placed the food on the table which made the blonde and Ruby to stop what they were doing and chow down

"This is Amber." she gestured at me which I wish she didn't since I had my mouth full of food and a stain on my face

"Hello Amber, what's your old man's name?" Chise's mom asked me I nearly chocked on my food I quickly swallowed it down before I let out a laugh with Chise giggling along

"Summer, don't be rude to a fellow old man in arms."

"Amen brother," my dad held out a hand to Chise's mom whom took it and shook it

"Names Rufus, what's yours Sunflower?" He said winking at her, she gave him a deadpanned look before crushing his hand. He sputtered out

"I-I think I-I'll t-take back m-my comment."

"Good, but thank you for the compliment also my name is Summer and that Oaf over there is Taiyang." She let go of his hand which he messaged and placed his drink over since it was cold, he briefly waved at the blond man who waved at him in return and went to eat his food.

"Chise, Imma take your fries, after all I have fries for it only!" her blonder sister exclaimed hovering her hand over some cheesy fries, everyone around her (except for her father who gave her a grin.) groaned at her French fry pun.

"Well I better go, I'm kinda hungry I'll try to send a letter as soon as I can ok?" I nodded before Chise got up and walked over to her table and ate with the others in silence

"So you two Pen pals or something?"

"Friends and Pen pals."

"Where does she live anyways if she has to be your pen pal?"

"She lives in Patch." My dad nodded before he went back to his food

"So kiddo, where do you want to go for Combat school?" he asked in-between bites from his burger (it was a bacon cheeseburger.)

"Honestly I considered the one in Vale, but I thought about the one in Patch."

"You mean Signal?" I nodded and he asked

"Why, is it because of your new friend?"

"Maybe, but because I heard it was safer there."

"Kiddo, no place in Remnant is safe thanks to Grimm, but your right I remembered how your mother wanted to move there."

"Why didn't she?"

"Besides meeting me," he said flexing his arms "She wanted to be near Beacon because she wanted you to go there someday and she trusts Headmaster Ozpin."

"Who doesn't?"

"There's probably someone out here." My dad mused

Somewhere a woman with ravenous black hair sneezed

"Anyways would that alright with you?"

"Sure, but the only issue is whether or not your mom agrees or not."

"I'm sure she'll agree." I said before I finished my food

 **Later**

"Bye Chise!" I said waving to Chise who replied

"Bye Amber keep in touch alright?" she gave me a grin, I returned it and replied

"Count on it!" before me and my dad headed home, while my dad and I walked home as we approached the house, we saw my mom outside waiting for us on the porch sitting on the wicker seat my grandma used to use before she passed away.

"Hi mom!"

"Hello dear! How was your date with dad?" she asked with a smirk

"It wasn't a date mom!" I said blushing "I was just a Dad-daughter hangout!" my mom laughed at my reaction before she patted my head and said

"I know dear, how about you go check up on Khione before you head to bed." She then glared at my dad

"And you, to bed." She pointed towards the house.

"But dear-" My mom put a finger on his lips

"No buts if it's something you want to say something you can say it tomorrow before you leave." She proceeded to kick his butt into the house, I tugged at her dress and asked

"Where is Khione by the way?"

"Oh, she's in backyard, she's been eating up my roses, damn horse."

"Dear Language." My dad said from inside

"And what did I say Rufus?" I heard him squeak out in fear before I heard fast footsteps

"Mom I'm sure Khione doesn't mean ill, she's may just saying she likes your roses." I said before I walked to the backyard with my mom grumbling behind me before I heard the door open and close

As I approached the backyard I heard a neigh and saw Khione approaching me with a rose clamped between her teeth

"Hey Ki, how you been did you miss me?" Khione bobbed her head and down before she dropped the rose at my feet I picked it up and asked her

"Is this for me?" Khione gave shook her head side to side

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Khione bobbed her head up and down again "But you had no problem eating them earlier," Khione gave me a blank stare "Oh alright then." I held up the rose near Khione's mouth before she ate it and licked my hands

"H-hey that tickles!" I said giggling, Khione nickered before giving me a hug, I quickly returned the hug and started walking away from her

"Goodnight Khione!" Khione neighed in farewell to me before she walked back to my mom rose garden and continued eating

I entered the house and raced up the stairs to my room, when I turned on the light, Winnie was still in his position on my bed.

"Did you look after my room while I was gone Winnie?" Winnie gave no response

"Good job." I said before I changed out of my clothes and put on my red pajamas which had Pumpkin Pete's rabbit on it, I turned off my lights before I jumped into the bed which made Winnie fall over

"C'mere you." I said grabbing Winnie and hugging him before I promptly fell asleep

 **The Next Morning**

 **Somewhere not on Remnant**

 **:With Elias:**

I stared at the window from the living room, wondering where did I go wrong, I looked at the hallway expecting a knock on the door but it hasn't come yet.

 _Flashback_

" _What do you mean they're gone?" Lindel demanded me after he had finished transporting the dragon_

" _They're gone, simple as that."_

" _It isn't simple as that Elias, and you better tell me."_

" _And I cannot simply tell you."_

" _And why is that?"_

" _Because it's complicated."_

" _Complicated how exactly?" I contemplated whether or not to tell the truth, I decided on telling the truth I told him begrudgingly_

" _They've been taken by the Carthiphilus." After I had said that Lindel gave me an angry glare before he slapped me in the face and shouted_

" _THEN WHY ON EARTH DID YOU NOT RESCUE HER BETTER YET WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR ANYONE ELSE?!"_

" _I had no choice, if I told anyone why she was taken they wouldn't have forgiven me."_

" _OF COURSE THEY WOULDN'T YOU LET THAT MONSTER TAKE HER AND HER FAMILIAR."_

" _It's not only that.." I muttered_

" _THEN WHAT?"_

" _I may have tried to perform a soul switching spell which was suggested by a Witch, with Chise and her friend who was possessed by The Carthiphilus, she ran away with Ruth before The Carthiphilus took them." He looked at me like I was a monster before he proceeded to beat me with his staff_

" _WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT? THAT'S FORBIDDEN AND WRONG!"_

" _It was the only way I thought I could save Chise!"_

" _BY HURTING HER FRIEND? BY USING HER BODY TO EXCHANGE SOULDS WITH CHISE'S BODY WHEN CHISE CLEARLY DIDN'T WANT THAT?"_

" _I was trying to do what's best for her!"_

" _BEST? YOU CLEARLY DO NOT REALIZE WHATS BEST FOR CHISE!" I sat on my chair before I droop my head and felt something I couldn't understand like something was weighting me down or pulling at whatever was inside me, if Chise were here she would tell me what I'm feeling, I sighed before saying_

" _I guess your right…." Lindel looked at me before he pated my head and said_

" _I'm sorry for shouting at you… don't worry we'll find her." I shoved his hand away and said_

" _It isn't that simple!" Lindel looked at me seemingly wanting to argue again but instead he looked at me sadly before he nodded in understanding and walked away and said before he left_

" _If you need me….. just send me a message alright?" I nodded sadly before he left_

 _I sat alone in the living room (since Silky was cleaning Chise's room) I wanted to tell Angelica about it but I didn't want her to worry._

 _But then again she'll find out sooner or later, so I decided to send her a letter about… what had happened I included everything I didn't tell Lindel including the help the Fae queen gave albeit a small one for now, I still haven't got a reply yet._

 _End of Flashback_

I got up and got myself some hot cocoa, I stared at it sadly before I heard a knock on the door, ignoring the cup I walked to the door to reveal Angelica who looked at me like I had murdered her daughter before she slapped me in the face and scolded me for at least 2 hours about how could I have done that do 2 little girls and acted upon the suggestions of a Witch as well as allowed that monster take her before she calmed down and asked

"If it weren't for my kind heart, I would have turned you into a pile of bones right about now."

"Kind heart…? Unfortunately Angelica heard me and gave me her angry face and said

"Don't test me Elias." she flexed her arms threateningly before she slumped on her chair with a mug of Hot Cocoa in hand (Silky had given it to her while she was scolding me.)

"Why…?" she stared at me with sadness written all over her face

"I have nothing to say or add that would dissuade you from causing me bodily pain."

"You do have a point," she sighed and placed the cocoa mug on the coffee table "Is there nothing we can do Elias?"

"There is nothing we can do at this given time, except hope."

"Can the Fae Queen help, I do recall you mentioning how fond she was of Chise."

"The Fae Queen owes me no favors but she did lend a hand." Angelica looked at me with hopeful eyes

"What was it?"

"She told me to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"When it is time for me to go after her and Ruth." The hope in Angelica's eyes dimmed before she asked

"Well is there a way she will tell you? Because doesn't she usually not come into the mortal realm."

"She told me she would send someone but I am not sure who or what."

"Did you make an estimated guess at least?"

"Well," I laced my fingers together before saying "it would have to be one of her kind since I highly doubt she would interact with any other being, as well as having the ability of Teleportation."

"I concur," Angelica took a quick sip from her Cocoa which had turned cold "Perhaps Hugo can give us a clue, Hugo!" A veil of water swirled around one spot before the Vodyanoi appeared sending a sprinkle of water to the floor

"How can I be of service Mistress?"

"Can you tell me of any news from the Fae realm?"

"The only thing that has been circulating among the Fae is the disappearance of Robin and her Familiar."

"Anything involving the queen?"

"If there is, I am forbidden to tell a mortal but since there isn't then no."

' _She must have not told any Fae."_ I thought to myself before Angelica asked

"Hugo, can you tell me of any Fae nearby that have the ability of Teleportation?"

"Nearby? Hm…." The vodyanoi stroked his chin before it said "There is one nearby."

"And what manner of Fae are they?"

"A will o Wisp mistress." I mentally sighed remembering the cynical Fae.

"Thank you for letting us now Hugo, your services are no longer required." Hugo bowed before his mistress before he disappeared in a sprinkle of water

"So should we go to a graveyard?"

"If he's the one the Fae queen will send him we or rather I should wait."

"Suit yourself, I better head back to England, having a job and all that."

"I understand."

"If you find a way to her, let me know or else." She brandish her fist toward me

"O-of course." I stammered out Angelica chuckled before she waved farewell.

I sat in the living room for a few minutes before I heard my stomach growl

"Silky!" Silky came into the living room "Could you prepare my lunch please?" Silky nodded and retreated to the kitchen

' _Might as well pick up a book while I wait.'_ I thought before I headed out of the living room.

 **:With Javi:**

After I had left the Xiao long/Rose household I decided to explore Patch for the rest of the afternoon before taking a rest in a local inn in the morning I retreated deep into a forest so that I can teleport with ease that no one was watching but before I could get a portal home I heard a growl, I slowly turned and saw a black wolf with a bone face with red veins along it and around the eyes as well as bone spikes were extruding from its limbs (which seemed to be the biggest ones) as well as it's back its eye red with a yellow pupil stared at me before it stood on its hind legs revealing a rib cage on its chest before it licked it's lips and roared at me before it crouched and charged towards me.

"So this is what a Grimm looks like, not the weirdest thing I've seen in my long life." The Grimm ignored my comment and raised a clawed fist toward me

I stopped it with my hand and said

"What good was that going to do?" The Grimm looked at his stopped paw before it looked back at me before it roared and tried to swipe at me, I jumped away from it before I summoned my Horseman's pick in a silvery flash (which I used during the War.) and slammed it on the creatures chest sending it to the nearest tree and to the next (I swear I am like some crazy lumberjack who doesn't use an axe to chop trees.), the Grimm just growled before it charged at me once again

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" The Grimm gave no response as it tried to bite my head off, I shoved the pick end of the Horseman's pick to the jaw of the beast before slamming it to the ground where it dissolved instantly

"Shame, I was hoping to take a souvenir." I sighed before I opened up a portal to Earth and to my home, as I hoped out of the portal I took a second to admire the small two story cabin that I built tucked away from society since the Dark Ages, it used to have a red titled roof until I got bored one day and changed it to blue, the two windows in the front of my cabin were the things I had to change the most since random creatures would fly to it and destroy it (it was either a small dragon, before they died out and had to be moved to dragon sanctuaries to survive, a random witch or mage would fly by, they luckily passed out every time they crashed, or an antsy ogre would come and smash the windows before he tried to smash my house which thankfully I always use my horseman's pick to deal with them.) as I looked at it I noticed that the front door (which had a pot of bluebells hanging from the circular window of the door) was slightly ajar, I gripped my weapon and slowly pushed the door open to reveal two faces, one of them I had hoped to not see today

"AMELIA!" I shouted at Amelia who sat at my dinner table chugging down the contents of my aged wine straight from the barrel I had kept it in

"Javi you're back!" Ariel greeted she got up from the couch to hug me, I held up a hand for her to wait and stomped up to Amelia who was still chugging from my aged wine barrel

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Amelia continued to chug until she placed the barrel down on the table which creaked slightly

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I'M ENJOYING A DRINK!" she replied slightly drunk

"BY BUSTING INTO MY HOME AND CHUGGING ON MY PRIZED AGED WINE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?"

"YOU WERE AWAY, AND BESIDES THIS WINE TASTES GREAT WHY ON EA-" Amelia shouted before I wacked her in the head with the end of my weapon (only slightly)

"OH SO YOU WANNA PLAY LIKE THAT EH?" She pulled out her weapon which was a war hammer before she temporarily forgot what she going to do and proceeded chugging from the barrel once again with her hammer beside her

"Both of you stop this! And Javi we're sorry for breaking into your house again." Ariel apologized

"Apology accepted for the 550th time, but you on the other hand." I glared at Amelia who was smirking at me after she had finished the half the wine with her hand caressing the barrel that was beside her with her Hammer in her other hand

"Amelia step away from the barrel and let me put it back where I kept it."

"NEVER!" Amelia giggled as she proceeded to lift the barrel to drink from it once again, Ariel sighed before she grabbed the barrel from Amelia who looked at her infuriated and handed it to me

"There you go, you should probably finish that soon." I nodded in agreement before I suddenly felt something heavy punch or wallop against my stomach before pushing me out of my door making me drop the barrel (Luckily Ariel caught it before it fell.)

"THAT WINES MINE BITCH, AND I'M GOING TO FINISH IT!" Amelia yelled as she got outside my house holding her hammer with both her hands

"Actually It's Javi's so-" Ariel began to say before Amelia interrupted saying

"SHUT IT MERMAID, JAVI I CHALLENGE YOU TO A D-D-D"

"Not that please."

"FINE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR THAT PEFECT WINE." She then looked around and asked

"HUH? HOW DID I END UP HERE?" Ariel sighed placing the barrel to the floor

"You knocked me out of my own home so that you can challenge me for the "perfect" wine."

"OH YEAH." Amelia tried to look like she remembered that but in reality she didn't

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND FORFIET THE WINE TO ME? OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT?" Drunk Amelia demanded (wait why am I calling Amelia Drunk Amelia it's not like this hasn't happen before, well except when she found my aged wine now..)

"Fine, just don't come crying to Ari when this is all over."

"Since when does Ames come crying to me, it's usually you!" Ariel demanded

"I DON'T CRY!" before she slammed the hammer head to my gut which launched me far

"Ow, you've gotten stronger since that last time." Amelia only grunted in response then charged again

"Please I'm very tired despite the fact I slept in another world, besides I just got back today."

"DON'T CARE" she slammed the hammer against my face which landed me near my house, which ticked me off since I nearly had to repair it again

"HYAAHH!" Amelia shouted about to smash me once again before we heard a loud burp we turned around to see Ariel with a flushed face and the barrel tipped over

"hehehehe~"

"WHAT!" Amelia screamed before I hit her in the head causing her to pass out

"Thankfully that's over." I said picking up an unconscious Amelia as her weapon disappeared in a silvery flash

"Thanks Ariel I owe you."

"Ames was riiiiight the wwiiiiiine doooesss tasssteee goooooo.." drawled out before she passed out too

I sighed before I picked her up to letting my weapon also disappear into a silvery flash, I walked back inside my house and placed Amelia on the couch (well more like tossed her there.) when she proceeded to mumble in her sleep, I brought Ariel upstairs to Anna's room where I gently placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket I smiled at her cute snoring before I looked at the abandoned room, I hadn't changed it because if I did it wouldn't have the Anna flair that it always had, Mannequins were stationed around the room with various dresses and armor which were either made by her or friends of hers (like Coco Chanel.) the walls were always Moss-green colored with a white ceiling and oak floors , there were several shelfs near the windows with books and flowers that I had maintained and replanted with her absence, there was also a dragon skull ( it was acquired when dragons were more numerous and dangerous) that acted as a coffee table with two barrel chairs beside it, I walked up to the various flowers and stroked each of their petals whispering

"Don't worry she'll be back soon.." The flowers gave no response, I always prayed that Anna would come back one day, since she was the only blood family I had left.

I looked at Ariel who continued with her cute snores before I silently closed the door and went to my room to grab a blanket before walking down the stairs, when I had reached my living room I noticed that Ames had fallen from the couch and laid on the floor snoring silently, I chuckled at the sight before I placed her on the couch and laid the extra blanket I had on her. She mumbled something like

"Wine….Ale….Beer…." I just sighed before I picked up the fallen barrel at my front door before closing the door and brought the now empty barrel to my cellar (or is it basement?) which was entrance was beside the stairs and my kitchen and placed it next to my Generator which had other wines hidden underneath it (Which I was glad that Ames hadn't found them yet.) and walked out of my basement relocking the door and placed the key in my pocket, I looked at the time and saw it was almost one o' clock, I decided to walk up to my room to take a nap.

' _I swear these two are going to be the end of me.'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

 **In the continent of Sanus, Vacuo**

 **:With Ecru:**

"Come on Ecru, raise that leg higher!" Grand-mère told me as we were practicing the Roundhouse kick with a makeshift target my Grand-mère made from pillow stuffing and pillow covers at our homes backyard (if you can call it that it was more like a training ground.) instead of far-away as my mother insisted (Grand-mère wanted to decline but then she remembered what happened days ago so she relented.) today I wore all black with a green hood shawl and black combat boots (My Grand-mère insisted I wear combat boots all the time, not that I don't mind since I love combat boots.) I stretched my legs before I roadhouse kicked the target which only made it fall over, I sighed sadly while Grand-mère muttered

"Not bad, Again!" she slammed her double-tipped spear into the ground which startled me nearly kicking her in the face

"Watch it kid! You nearly ruined your Grand-mère beautiful face." She gave me her famous glare which as I was told by my mom, made every guy that courted her back away and never come near her until my dad came along and my Grand-mère approved of him, I sighed before I used my semblance to lift the target back up.

"Ecru, pick up the target not using your semblance!" she kicked the target across the yard where it landed face-down on the sand "If you do that you'll be complacent and use your semblance for personal needs and become lazy!" I sighed before I walked towards the target and brought it back to where Grand-mère was, afterwards I made it standing up without using my semblance

"Now I want you to perform the kick once again, and make sure you push it far from you and not just make it fall over alright?"

"Yes Grand-mère." I got into position before I delivered the roundhouse kick to the target which made it launch 4 meters next to the spot where Grand-mère had previously kicked it to.

"Good work, now I'll be teaching you the Axe Kick, observe." Grand-mère walked over to the other target she made then proceeded to lift her leg before slamming it to the poor target which reduced it to stuffing and torn cloth, I did a spit take while my Grand-mère just looked down at the annihilated target muttering

"I should've made them stronger.." she pointed at me and said

"Now you do it," she gestured towards the target beside her "And make sure you don't injure yourself in the process ok?" I nodded before I approached the target and performed the drop kick which caused my black pants to rip a little in the bottom

"KYAA!" I screamed covering the area that had been ripped, I looked at Grand-mère who merely smirked and said

"go inside and change but next time don't wear something tight whenever we do this okay?"

"Okay Grand-mère" I muttered slightly crimson before running into the house

"Oh? Is your training session done already dear?" Mom was stretching in the living room as I passed her

"Nope, just going to change my pants."

"Did you piss in them again?"

"MOM! NO I DIDN'T," I blushed furiously remembering the time I did when I was still five when Grand-mère started teaching me how to use a dagger (which my mom disapproved at first before she was silenced by Grand-mère fierce glare.) "It's just torn down there." My mom gave me a grin which I didn't know it was called ( **It was the shit eating grin.** ) before she shooed me to my room, I quickly removed my torn pants and replaced it with my baggy black camo pants _'Mom said it used to belong to her before her hips got to big for it…. that's weird to think about now that I think about it.'_ I quickly ran out of my room and into the backyard where Grand-mère was drinking something from her flask (where did she pull it out of no one knows.) before she said

"Oh your back now I want you to perform the kick again."

"Ok Grand-mère" I began stretching my legs once again before I walked up to the target I had Targeted (haha puns) earlier and performed the drop kick to it this time not a single tear on my pants and managed to smash the head (if you can call it that, it was just a misshapen lump of stuffing and pillow cloth anyways.) of the target earning a clap from Grand-mère

"Good girl, now try to smash the body, here" she gently placed the target (now with a smash face.) on the floor.

I dropped kick the chest area of the target which caused some stuffing to come out, afterwards I did the same to the pelvic area which earned a long clap from Grand-mère ' _Why do I have the feeling she wants me to do this more often?'_ I then propped up the target (now misshapen) and performed the roundhouse kick once again to it before it flew a short distance and broke upon landing due to the face it had been dropped kicked on beforehand

"Excellent! Take a break before we restart you're training in dagger use." She winked at me before she walked back into the house with me following suite

"Old…hag…."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" glad I dodged a dust bullet I went to the fridge and went to town.

 **Well that's all for now**

 **After 2 years I'm done :D (jk it was like a week and a half)**

 **I hope you all like it! if you did leave a review, follow or a fave**

 **Those are always appreciated (** **づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)** **づ**

 **Now time to answer some reviews ~(˘** **~)**

 **Alex Kellar A.k.A Glynda Goodwitch: (since he told me to go back to work** **ᕙ** **(** **‸↼‶** **)** **ᕗ )**

 **So- wait I already answered you so no need for me to repeat myself :3 but I fixed the issues with the pervious chapter and added reasons why said character did so and so in this one!**

 **Ultime-Owner:**

 **Yes, yes it is!**

 **Also if anyone found the references in this chapter point them out if you want to! (some are from popular Anime as well as games and a nursery Rhyme and stuff like that.)**

 **SEEYA ALL NEXT TIME IN RAMB~!**


End file.
